Buy 10 Get 2 Free
by TXBuddy
Summary: Draco looks back on his life while writing his memoirs. His life is not what he expected being married to Harry Potter and adopting 12 children. This is slash don't like don't read. DH, HrRW,HrOC,GWOC and RLSS
1. Prologue

JK Rowling is the creator and owner of the Harry Potter Characters. I am just borrowing them for a spin and bring some friends to play with them. DH was good, and I enjoyed reading the series, I hope you enjoy my twist on the story.

AN: This is a slash story. The characters, Magic world and political world of Harry Potter is more complex in my AU. JK's was meant for the younger reader with simple relationships my story will not be, mine will include divorce, adultery and a lot more political intrigue. After all I am Political Scientist and social culturalist.

_Dear Daddy and Papa, _

_Well Hogwarts is great, I can not believe I am finally here. The train ride was not to bad, the bad Weasels, only gave Ian hard time for a minute till cousin Jackie came and put a stop to it, she is a prefect this year you know. Well I am a Gryffindor, so is Ian, Headmistress McGonagall, said this is the largest group of first years since the 18__th__ Century. Sir Nick says hello, and that papa needs to come and talk to the Bloody Baron, because he getting out of control again. Tell the others I miss them, and do not fret papa you'll have one be a Slytherin. I right again after my first classes, let you know how it went._

_Your Loving daughter,_

_Lilliana Claire Malfoy-Potter_


	2. Chapter 1

**Buy 10 Get 2 Free**

For the Love of Harry

1

Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter would have survived to see 38 years of age? I am nearly 40, with no gray hair, and NO I do not dye my hair. Harry on the other hand has a little hear and there it gives him a distinguished look so he says. We were both on a path of destruction of ourselves and those around us. Harry and I have been married for almost 15yrs. No one could have imagined The Golden Boy and The Evil One would become a single force of good that brought down Lord Voldemort. Harry saved me in more ways than I could ever be grateful for, not that I have to ever tell him he just simply knows, and I like it that way. Days after the incidents in the tower with Dumbledore while Severus was away trying to secure safe passage for my mother to Canada, I was captured by none other than Belatrix Lestrange. I managed to escape with the help of Severus Snape, from Voldemort after a month of torture at the hands of Deatheaters and Voldemort himself. I was saved by Severus, who gave me a port key to Harry's muggle relatives home. Showing up still shackled battered, bruised, broken and nearly dead he was my only hope, and being the Hero that he is took me into his Uncles' home. This begins mine and Harry's relationship, going from; a rival, gaining trust, allies, friends, lovers, partners, to finally a loving couple, this was far from easy , it would take five years. This type of relationship was new for Harry not realizing that he could actually be attracted to another boy let alone fall in love, especially with me. Ginny Weasley had the hardest time adapting to Harry's new change but eventually came around, she would eventually find someone who would steal her heart, Weasley on the other hand, were are civil in front of Harry but he is still 'weasel' in private. In that five years _**we**_, as in Harry, myself, Hermione, Weasley, and Ginny managed to destroy all the Horcuxes, live through many battles, kill many deatheaters, survive many plots upon our lives, near death injuries and further own educations. Hermione and I managed to complete meditraining, while Harry, Weasley, and Ginny completed Auror training. Harry in an agreement with the Director of the Auror Corps, in cooperation with the Order of the Phoenix concluded that he needed to be trained to fight and would receive a certificate of Completion and a temporary position with the Corps made permanent if he desired. Harry did not trust the Ministry, but an event happened that rallied some in the Ministry to aide Harry and his friends in secret or not in some cases.

On a cold November morning after an all night battle on the Salisbury plain Harry defeated Voldemort once and for all. There were a few Deatheaters who escaped, and have managed to cause havoc, but nothing so far that the Ministry can't handle. Tired of the death and destruction, Harry left his temporary position with the Auror corps and signed on with Puddlemere as their new Seeker. Weasley followed suit joining the Chudley Cannons. Hermione and I went to work for St. Mungos, Mione going to the spell damaged ward where her skills in charms and transfiguration research would be invaluable, with me going pediatrics; I mostly treated the children that survived attacks on their homes it seemed fitting to me and Harry but to those outside of the order was unbelievable. This also allowed me to work on my potions research with Severus. Severus not only survived this war but managed to reunite with his one true mate Remus Lupin. Their story is long and complicated but contains a love that grows stronger with every year together. Severus and I have made some amazing breakthroughs in Wolfsbane Potion Research and we are currently waiting for some tests results that could mean huge benefits for the werewolf population, most especially our beloved Remus and Lupin-Snape family.

Hermione and Ron Weasley during the five years they finally announced an engagement, much to Molly Weasley's joy. They were married December 21 the next month after Voldermort's fall. At a Spanish Villa off the Costa del Sol, Hermione and Ron were married and it was during the reception that Harry asked me that we be together forever, of course I teased him before I said yes and then making love with him on the beach. Sadly the marriage between Hermione and Weasel didn't last, not that I wished any unhappiness to Hermione, but nobody changed more after the war than the Weasel. I say 'NO! he was that way all along,' it is still a bit of sore spot for Harry. On their second anniversary Mione and Weasley, had the usual romantic dinner and evening of love making, only to have Weasley leave the next morning for a Quiditich match the that day. The following evening Mione decided to join him at his hotel room only to catch him in bed with another woman. Discovering that this wasn't the first time, they were divorced one month later. Mione discovered she was two months pregnant that morning, I confirmed it for her myself, and this was the reason she went to see the Weasel. Mione gave birth to a beautiful baby boy Liam Nathaniel Granger, my godson, Harry's too. Thank god he inherited Mione's hair color and facial features, but also his grandmother Molly's loving personality. I figure, that finally out of Harry's shadow and famous in his own right Weasley, had become Ron Weasley King of the Rings, Keeper, Chudley Cannons, MVP, multiple record holder, World Cup Champion Keeper, Team England and never looked back. He married the girl the day after the divorce was finalized, and then announced that he was going to be a father, that she was carrying his baby. She was born almost exactly a month after Liam. He as married and divorced three times since, and has children with each one, all girls. The Weasel is currently married to wife number five and Liam currently has 5 younger half sisters and from current reports is expecting another. Mione swears she didn't curse him to only have girls, I think it was Harry but I would never say anything to his face. For Mione she couldn't be happier she is currently married to a colleague and close friend from America. Diego Alejandro Montemayor came to St. Mungos from the University Magical Health Center in San Antonio. He is an OB/GYN specialist, doing research in fertility to help Witches have healthier pregnancies. His focus has been with the pureblood communities in the Americas and Europe, which have been plagued with low birth rates, resulting in many still born children. My mother had three still born births one boy before me and a boy and girl after. Casually introduced by Harry and myself at dinner one evening, Diego and Hermione were married soon after. They have since had two sets of twins' one boy and girl, and the other identical boys plus another son. Liam loved Diego instantly and the affection was returned whole heartily. This has lead to when Liam had wanted to be adopted by Diego and change his sir name to Montemayor. Ron was furious with Mione, after he found out from Molly what was going to be happening. Molly and Arthur fully supported the adoption ceremony and were pleased that his Weasley blood connection would remain if only as a distant relation genetically. Harry had to force Ron not to take any legal action **'or else'**, and was simply just left at that. Harry and Ron's friendship is based on a loyalty to each other and a sense of brotherhood, I have never understood it but I don't mess with it. So during a First Year Sorting Ceremony, one Liam Nathaniel Montemayor was placed in Gryffindor. Harry and I couldn't be happier for them, Ron has little to do with Liam since he was born, but adores his Nana Molly and Grandfather Artie with all his heart. Mione would never keep Molly away from her grandson as a matter a fact Molly was her birth coach. Molly has taken to the other children, who call her their Nanina and Arthur, Lito.

Our Ginny, became a successful Auror even after the war, she was recruited to the Department of Mysteries and is now an Unspeakable. She has always been a powerful witch, but she is the super adored aunt of her numerous nieces and nephews. During the war Ginny began working on and off with a young wizard by the name of Mathew Lucas McAlister. Mathew was a year younger than Ginny and in Slytherin so they didn't really meet until the war. Ginny and Mathew married 4 years after the end and are now the proud parents of 3 boys.

Mathew has history that we would discover that ties him to me. You see Lucius even though married and the dark lord gone still committed acts of violence against muggles, muggle-borns, and others. He and his 'colleagues' would rape, torture and murder these people, often but not often enough to raise suspicions. Mathew's mother survived her rape and torture to give birth to him. She died the year he entered Hogwarts due to some long-term injuries from the attack. She never knew who her attackers were; Mathew would be raised by his grandparents after her death. While performing Identify tests on bodies found after an attack on village, a lab accident revealed that Mathew and I were brothers. My mother was able to confirm that Lucius did perform such acts as well as kept many mistresses. Mathew and I had been friendly at Hogwarts; I felt a connection to him when he arrived and never new why until this confirmed it. We became closer as the war went on and vowed to look for other siblings once the war ended. My mother began corresponding with Mathew and formed a quick and special bond. We would find others but those are stories for later in this memoir. We continue looking for others if for no other reason to help the women Lucius harmed.

Severus and Remus, nobody was more shocked than Harry that his beloved Remus could have ever loved that greasy git of a potions Master. First he had to get over Severus killing of Albus Dumbledore and he was not the only one. Albus had suffered serious injuries from trying to destroy Gaunt's ring and locate the other Horcuxes, that he most likely suffered serious injuries and would not have survived long after the tower incident, he was dying he maybe had a month. Albus had already known of my assignment given to me from Voldemort and discussed plans with Severus to protect me as well. I later found out that it was my mother who had notified Albus, anonymously, about my assignment. She didn't inform him of her oath with Severus just in case he would not help. Albus had allowed himself to be killed, to not only protect Harry, but myself. He had assigned Severus the task to protect me and aid Harry in anyway he could. He also asked him to be the one to kill him, informing Severus of his poor health. Dumbledore did this knowing it would leave Severus as a villain to be hunted, but he trusted nobody else to carry out the task. I know I could have never accomplished my task, and most grateful to those people who cared about me. One year after Albus's death Harry received a letter from him dated from earlier in the day before they had set off in search of the Locket. It was to be delivered to Harry, in the event of his death explaining, the events. That letter allowed Harry and I move closer to becoming friends. Bringing Severus back into the fold was difficult for everyone most especially Remus. Since none of us knew of their past at this time, tension between the two was constant, till Remus blocked a curse aimed at me. This brought both he and I very close. I had always respected him, and would often sneak down to his office to converse with him as a student. This may sound odd now but we can get to the reasons later. After learning that Sev never left his side till he was in the clear, a full week that he didn't report to the Dark Lord, his punishment was severe but he lived through it, this eased tension between the two allowing them to move forward. It completely ended when during a battle in some village; Sev blocked a curse thrown at Remi. In full deatheater regalia Sev dove in front a strong slashing curse. The curse was thrown by none other than Lucius Malfoy, my father, he died that night. I was fighting by Remus' side that night when we came upon my father. Lucius was freed from Azkaban two years prior when Voldemort attacked the prison and destroying it. It has since been rebuilt but is no longer guarded by Dementors they were all destroyed during the war. I fought my father and killed him, I don't remember much from the fight, what I do know, is from what Remus had told me, that is was fierce. I suffered major injuries and while I was unconscious Harry never left my side. He announced to everyone that we were lovers, which had been secret only to me, him Remus and Severus. This was four years from when Harry found me on his door step, the final year of the war was the most intense. I still fought side by side with Remus and Harry, Ron, and Mione, the Golden Trio fought as a team. Harry told me that he needed me with Remus to protect him. I did not fall for it, but I knew at that time Harry could not express how truly felt he simply just did not how. I knew though and understood and that is all that mattered. Remi and Sev finally expressed their continued love for each other also, werewolf bonding, very confusing still. They have expanded their family and hearts to include children. Harry teases Sev, in a sincere manner of course, about him being a father.

Harry and I were married that April after Mione and Weasley's wedding he didn't want to wait. One thing war taught him was that time is precious and you can't waste even a minute. My mother was annoyed, four months was not long enough to plan a society wedding. I much didn't care either I would have married him the next day, but truth be told I wanted the party for no other reason to show how much Harry meant to me. I was even willing to drop the Malfoy name altogether but Harry refused to let me. So the final comprise would be that I would become Malfoy-Potter and he would remain Potter. Any children, were not considered since males could not become pregnant even with magic. If either one of has had been female, with our active sex life one of us would constantly be pregnant either him or me. I didn't want to ruin a perfectly good body by getting preggars. Over the course of the five years Harry and I learned all there is to know about one another. I told Harry that my entire image was a lie, a façade created to protect me from Lucius. My mother never loved Lucius it was a forced marriage because my Aunt Andie (Andromeda) ran off to marry her muggle born boyfriend. My Aunt was the eldest and my mother was closer to her than any of her other family members. Narcissa and Andromeda were both Ravenclaws, Belatrix was a Slytherin, my mother and Aunt Andromeda have always been alike in many ways. It was my Aunt Andie that raised my mother; my maternal grandparents had little time for their children especially my mother. My Aunt Bella took after all the dark traits that the Black family possessed and multiplied them by 10. It was her that betrayed Andromeda to my grandparents forcing them to flee and eventually marry. Bella was a seventh year and my mother was a 5th year, as were Harry's parents, Remi, Sev, and the other friends of our parents, when my Grandfather arranged the marriages for her and Bella. My cousin Nyphadora or Tonks was 10 at this time; my mother had continued to speak with her sister despite being disinherited from the Black Family. Lucius was in the same year as Bella and good friends with her, if Bella was not already betrothed to Lestrange, she would have been betrothed to him. As it turned out Lucius was dating Syreena Lestrange, but my grandfather Abraxas Malfoy did not like the Lestrange family, they lacked influence and real power. He wanted a union with the Black Family. My mother suspects that Syreena had been Lucius longtime consort, which she suspect was supported by Abraxas as long as a Black/Malfoy heir was produced. That would be me Draco Magnus Xavier Malfoy, an heir who would never live up to his potential and standards according to Lucius Malfoy. I believe I have far exceeded those standards it has opened up doors I never thought would be there for me. I will not go into the abuse my mother and I suffered but just to mention that it took place, we survived it and are now free to be the people we are, everything else was just an act of survival. I am ambitious, cunning, sly, and willing to do what it takes to achieve my goals. This was only a small aspect of my personality, I strived to succeed not just to make my mother proud, but to achieve the greatness I knew I could. It was in those 5 years with Harry that I learned that their can only be one Draco Malfoy, and Harry helped me find him and I am proud of whom I have found. I had known I was gay since early on, I kept up the image and dated Pansy Parkinson, something I deeply regret now, especially since I knew that I was gay. I had become attracted Harry some time when I wasn't expecting it during our 5th year, this physical attraction that had already existed made it easier to go from wanting to shag Potter, to want to simply snuggle with Harry and watch the stars. Trying to plan a wedding and start to new careers wasn't easy but with help we received it went smoothly. Their was some political opposition to our union, but we found loop hole after loop hole to make it a legal bonding and marriage. This was the first wedge Scrimgouer would force between Harry and the Ministry. Not long after our high profile nuptials did all road blocks for same sex unions take place. In a few more years all blockage would be gone and with the discovery of a spell and ceremony long forgotten, a family was our next stop. We lived in London so I could be close to St. Mungos, and Harry could hide in large population of the city for some anonymity. I would often leave St. Mungos to treat the orphans created by the war so it was nothing unusual. A couple of years later when I arranged a visit with some Quiditch players, mostly Harry's teammates and other friends, at the Albus Dumbledore Memorial Orphanage in London, I asked a pregnant Mione to join Harry and I, this was also not unusual I often asked her for help with the orphans. During the chaotic visit of examinations, autographs and photographs Harry had managed to wander off. Mione and I found Harry in the infant ward of the home holding a baby girl who could not have been more than a couple of months old. She had beautiful Strawberry Blonde hair and the biggest, brightest green eyes and a beautiful smile that caused Harry to giggle uncontrollably. I inquired about her from the staff and was informed that she had just arrived the day before. Not much was known about her arrival. A woman dropped her off, and said she could not be bothered with a freak child. We would learn so much more later about her identity. I don't know how I ever got her out of Harry's arms to examine her; she smiled at me, giggled and tried to grab my wand. She was three months old and in perfect health other than a little scar on forehead which was a typical scar but look recent maybe from the birth. I looked up at Harry who had tears in his eyes, which he denies vehemently, told me, "We are taking her home today Draco, we are not leaving here without her." Placing her back in Harry's arms shifted his body protectively of the baby as if to say /try to pry her out of my arms,' carried her over to Mione to show off is new daughter to his best friend. I simply told him 'okay,' because I felt exactly the same way. She would be our first, Lilianna Claire Malfoy-Potter, we brought her home and placed her in the nursery we had began to prepare for Liam's arrival when Mione had moved in with us. Luckily he was not due for another month which would give us time get new items for him. We contacted the clan to invite them over to introduce the newest member, Harry was like a kid at Christmas, and I can't say I was any less excited, for me it was my mother and brother to see the new addition as well as the others. Harry was deeply hurt when Weasel refused to show up, but that didn't dampen his spirits for long. Lilianna was quickly joined by her cousin Liam (everyone in the clan blood or not is family, or as Remus calls us '**The** **Pack',** all are reffered to by cousin or other such relation) they quickly became in tuned with each other. To this day are best friends and closest confidants we would not at all be disappointed if their friendship ever evolved but we don't push. Mione and I would take the kids to the park almost everyday, mostly because they refused to be separated. The only time she could ever be separated was when she would go with Harry to be shown off to the Team. In the next two months our pack would grow again. A couple of months after Liam were born, Mione had not returned to work yet she was at home with children enjoying her maternity leave and accumulated vacation time. When into my office walked Dr. Diego Montemayor, and asked for me and introduced himself stating he was a wizard from America who joined St. Mungos as an OB/GYN and to further his research on fertility. To say I wasn't taken back by his extreme good looks would be lying, but he had nothing on my Harry. I was to be his Supervisor since I had been recently promoted to Chief Healer of the Ward. I brought him home for dinner that evening, introducing him to Harry and Mione. To say Mione and Diego clicked would be understatement, at dinner it was if Harry and I didn't exist. Six months later they were married living with us until they moved in next door when the home somehow became available. The children could finally be apart but made no difference since they would spend all day with each other in the hospitals day care facilities, something that Mione at started even before she had become pregnant. So after beautiful April wedding and short honeymoon the happy couple returned to work.

On my weekly visits to the orphanage after Liam's second birthday, I was joined by Diego and Mione to help immunize the children; leaving them to tend to the older children I made my way to the Infant ward. I checked them all saving one little boy for last, I had checked him the previous week just after he arrived. The staff had stated he was just unresponsive, didn't cry, didn't move around much didn't do anything. I quickly performed every diagnostic to find that he was perfectly healthy 4 month old baby boy. During the diagnosis procedure he started to smile behave very similar to how Lilianna had reacted when picked up by Harry for the first time. He stayed responsive for the rest of my visit that day, even with the staff of the home. I was saddened to see his reports say that he quickly reverted back to his previous behavior. I quickly picked him up and started talking to him and he reacted instantly by cooing and trying to grab my fingers. The next thing I heard was Harry saying, "Pack him up and let's take our son home." I could only respond with teary eyes and a nod. The paper work complete Harry, myself and our knew son joined Diego and Hermione to a hardy congratulations. Diego had asked us, "So when are you both planning to do the Adoption Spell Ceremony?" In a very excited tone "I would be honored to help with the potion portion of the ceremony." We simply looked at him not knowing what he was talking about until Harry asked. He just assumed we had performed the ceremony with Lilianna since she already appeared to be a mix of both Harry and I. Back at home Diego explained that in America he often prepared the potions for all adoptions that took place at an orphanage he presided over in San Antonio. He explained that it was an Old World Spell, which had many various backgrounds but that the American Magical Government had unified the various ceremonies to an easy to follow pattern with unified standards calling it the 'Adoption Spell Ceremony'. He explained the long history of the ceremony and what was entailed. We soon figured out because of the blood magic involved that the British Ministry did not endorse the ceremony because Blood Magic in all forms was considered to be dark according to the Ministry. Diego also told us that in the Spanish Southwest, Mexico, and other Latin American nations call the Ceremony, La Famalia del Corazon, translates to The Family of the Heart. The ceremony contains four basic parts, the potion which is made up of the blood of the two or single parent that will be adopting the child which is prepared in advance. The fist phase is an Incantation which asks the Guardians of the North, South, East and West to accept the adoption. The second phase you feed the child the potion and then you prick each hand of the child and parents saying the next Incantation placing the new parents bloodline ahead of first parents hence creating a new set of natural parents. This simply places the new bloodline first genetically and placing the original parents as distant relatives genetically. After blood magic as combined the new genetic code, the new parents recite the next Incantation accepting the child as their true and natural child, then heal the prick wounds. The final phase is the Naming and Introduction Incantation which is performed by the new parents and Godparents of the child, which basically introduces the child to world as being born for a second time. We learned that the Ceremony although not endorsed or promoted in the UK was not illegal and so we planned the event. The ceremony was planned for two months time that way to include both Lilianna and our new son. Two months later James Draconis Malfoy-Potter was introduced to the pack. The ceremony also included Lilianna involving her Godparents Hermione and Diego and for James (who we affectionately call Jamie) was presented with his Godparents Severus and Remus Lupin-Snape. Lilianna's appearance did not appear to change drastically, just little things like jaw lines, nose shape and eye shape altered only slightly to reflect Harry and myself. At the reception held at the Burrow, Mione and Diego announced they were expecting twins in about 6mos. We had already knew but were unsure how the rest of the Pack and Weasley family would feel. Liam was extremely excited 2yr old for his mum and dad, much to Weasley disappointment Liam would always call him Ron. 5 months later Liam would be joined by fraternal twins Victoria Alejandra and Gabriel Miguel. The twins were big and needed to be delivered early both were just shy of 7lbs.

Two years later Diego would have a patient, a young teenage girl who had become pregnant, and wanted to give up the baby for adoption. Instantly thinking of Harry and myself we became the proud parents once again of a baby girl. She would become the princess of pack, Eleanor Rose Malfoy-Potter, the lady of the house much to chagrin of her family. Eight months later Harry would take Puddlemere for a record breaking 7th consecutive Quiditch League Championship and 7years undefeated Seeker MVP. During the match against the Wasps while going for Snitch he was hit in the head by a Bludger. Ever the champion he caught the Snitch, while careening to the ground. His injuries left Harry in a coma for 8 months, never leaving his side he woke with a single question, "Did we win?" if I wasn't so happy to see him awake I would cursed him on the spot. I filled him in on the results from the match, and the Beater for Wasps was questioned and found clear of any malicious intent. Harry deeply affected that he could have left his family retired from Professional Quiditch. However Harry's Quiditch career is did not end there. Harry would accept from Headmistress McGonagall the position of Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher and Gryffindor Quiditich Coach. Since the war ended Hogwarts student population had grown exponentially. The school had to hire no less than two professors per subject more for your base subjects of Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA. Also they now had a Quiditch Coach for every house allowing Madam Hooch to oversee a Quiditch Department. The offer excited Harry quite a lot, the thought of returning to the only true home he ever had, felt complete for him. So I decided to leave St. Mungos as well and open a private practice in Hogsmeade. Joining me in my practice was Diego and Susan Bones. A few years ago Susan was attacked and raped in Diagon Alley. The rape was perpetrated by Theodore Nott who had managed to stay free until recently. Susan became pregnant and gave birth to Kyle, he was born just before we brought Jamie home, who would be a constant fixture in our home. Kyle would be adopted by the pack having a loving and accepting family to protect him. This doesn't mean that the Bones family didn't stand behind Susan they did, Susan was the only one in her generation for that family to survive the war. Both of Susan's older brothers were killed in the war.

So our practiced consisted of a General Practice Healer Susan, Pediatrics/Family/Special Needs me, and OB/GYN/Fertility, Diego. Buying a couple thousand acres on the edge of town we set up our clinic. On this property consisted the Clinic, and three homes, The Montemayors, The Bones, and the Malfoy-Potters. The 900 acres directly across consisted of the Lupin-Snape home and the new Hogsmeade Primary School ran by Remus Lupin-Snape. This would allow Sev and myself to make our first real breakthroughs in the Wolfsbane Potion research.

At the age of 28 this is where we were, three beautiful children, surrounded by our loving family and friends. During the war many families relocated to Hogsmeade, some returned to their homes while most stayed. Hogsmeade is no longer a sleepy small village but a new bustling town and seemed perfect for us. Our property was at his edge of town between the Black Lake and Hogwarts. Harry picked the place of or home to overlook the lake toward the castle. It was on the night of our 7th anniversary we dropped off the children with Mione and Diego for a quiet night to ourselves. We found ourselves, after some dinner and love making, lying in the hammock watching the stars and you can guess the rest when we were interrupted by my darling Sister-in-law Ginny Mc Alister. Ginny said she needed my help a village in France that had been attacked, what was left of the Deatheaters and other Dark forces still plagued the Magical community; Harry joined us as we headed to the emergency Medical tent with my bag in hand. I opened the flap to see my brother trying to get three babies to calm down. Doing a good job, being the father of 3yr old Ian and 1yr old Kieran, I could not have been a prouder older brother. I examined the babies, no spells were used on the children but they had some minor physical wounds and smoke inhalation from the fire but they would be fine. The babies were triplets, rare in the magical world but still did occur, 2 boys and 1 girl about 17 months old and nothing was known about who they were, or why they might have been in that house. Next thing Harry says, "Is it okay to take our kids home now." He said playing with little girl who giggling holding Harry's shoulder length hair. Ginny said "why do think you're here," I responded "trying to turn us into Weasley's." I smiled back at her. Taking our new brood home we entered our home, to find the pack waiting for us. It would seem that they were notified of our new additions and we were quickly surrounded by the children wanting to see their new family members.

A few days later while preparing for the ceremony, we still had yet come up with any names. "Dray, how about Ursa Minor?" he asked playing with our new daughter. "No, Potter we are not naming her Ursa Minor." Looking up from the cauldron for the Adoption spell, Diego just grinned at us. "Well it will have to go with the boys names." Harry responded while tossing our daughter in the air. "POTTER, stop throwing her like that, and I have the perfect name for her. Now get over here and give us your blood for the potion." Looking cross at him knowing full well he wasn't paying attention. "She loves it Dray, she going to be great flyer that one, better than her old man I say." Gently placing her in the pram and kissing her on the forehead. The next day on the family property, we call the Woodlands the Pack was introduced to its newest members sponsored by their Godparents Mathew and Ginny McAlister were presented, Orion Alexander Malfoy-Potter, Apollo Sirius Malfoy-Potter, and Cassiopeia Alicia Malfoy-Potter.

Immediately starting at Hogwarts Harry began thinking of ways to spend more time with his children. Something sure his parents would have done had they lived. Upon waking up from his coma and learning how close he was to death, grateful he still breathed for fear of my wrath he vowed to spend as much time with his children as possible. He decided to create a Jr. Quiditch League in the town of Hogsmeade; the population had grown to upwards of two thousand residents. This left a good number of children roaming the streets of the town unsupervised and destined for trouble during the summer holidays. Harry revamped the rules and then came up with a safe and fair way for all children play the sport while teaching teamwork and learning basic game skills. Harry figured if Hogwarts can do four teams surely he put together at least that many fitting the design he had come up with. He wanted to involve children as early as possible, so the age groups broke down like this; ages 5-6, ages 7-10, ages 11 – 13, and ages 14 – 18 this including students up to one year after Hogwarts. He had contacted the broom manufacturers to see if they would be interested in design a line of brooms to meet his requirements. The all literally begged to be involved in any project by the Boy who lived. Harry told them that he would have the students testing prototypes, and he did till all hours. Everything was progressing just fine and look like he could start this summer. The only variable would be the number of parents and kids interested, because the number of teams depended on the total signed up. He wanted to have every team to have 10 12 members. All children play is main rule for the parents that volunteer as coaches. The number of kids per team is to allow for the kids to play all positions especially for the lower brackets the upper brackets would play by the Rules used at Hogwarts, since those age groups would be in attendance at the school. Sign-ups occurred on the weekend before Hogwarts was to let out that summer and the response was immediate. Harry had enough kids and parent volunteers to put out a total of 36 teams. Sixteen in the lower brackets 8 each and twenty in the upper brackets 10 each. Harry would of course coach his daughter's team scaring all the other parents of the 5 year olds. Lillanna would not be phased at her daddy's antics but reveled in them. She came home at end of the summer with her 1st place team award and most outstanding player, voted by team and not the coach. Let's just say that Hogsmeade Jr. Quiditch League was a grand success.

Two years later would find the house in a constant state of repair charms from the rambunctious children running through the house. I constantly had to floo Molly Weasley asking her if this is what it was like when her kids were this age. She simply reassures me that I am doing a great job and could not be prouder of the job Harry and I are doing. With my mother in hiding during the war Molly looked out for me far more than anyone expected especially me, but there are times I would have not known what to do with out her. The triplets hitting the terrible twos was the easy part this particular year they could now run after the brothers and sisters. Ellie being only 4 months older than the trio had her fussy moments but the trio, my god what did I get myself into. I would not trade them for anything, we had to bring in Dobby over from Hogwarts to help with kids. That poor elf suffered more with kids than anything Lucius might have done to him. I am glad I sent him to Harry warning him, although he always just shakes his head when I mention it saying, "I tell you about it sometime." I have yet to hear the story, but with the Kids, alone time is rare. That summer Lilianna commanded the pack with authority over all her siblings and cousins. They all looked up to her and her many trophies in awe of someday winning their own. Harry only managed to get overly excited enough to be dejected from only 1 game that summer. Harry has yet to learn to confront the Refs of his children's games without a wand being drawn on him. I think it's his way of showing them he loves them; the kids just think it's hilarious. Sev calls it 'Going Potter' on the them, and now has become the catch phrase for the family. Jamie trying to push himself to best his sister had broken his arm while going for the snitch against Kyle in the 5/6 yr old final game. Kyle caught the snitch and won his team the game. Harry on the other hand was deeply upset, not like he had not suffered an injury before, which I constantly reminded him. Healed and in dads arms told his sister that he vowed to beat her records, she simply stated, "You Wish." And smirked.

That Christmas Diego and Mione were headed to Texas to spend the holidays with his family. The trip was to introduce their newest additions Identical twin boys Esteban Tomas and Enrique Nicolas Montemayor. Liam was looking forward to his this trip to America and started practicing his Spanish to impress his abuelo and abuela. The Weasel had demanded that Liam spend the holidays at the Burrow so he could meet his new sister and stepmother, Ron's third wife. Adara Naida Weasley was born 2 days before the twins. This had further strained the situation between Mione and Ron, because he would out of the nowhere demand that Liam spend time with him and the Weasely clan. Liam had refused to go, and would constantly state how much he hated Ron for ruining things for him. This troubled Harry deeply, and he negotiated an agreement between Mione and Ron, allowing for Ron to get an extra week for Easter Holidays. Harry would work any details with Remus and the Primary school later. It was two days after Mione and Diego had left that we were contacted by Diego requesting my help with a medical case in America. I hastily packed what I would need, with the information that Diego provided and port keyed to Texas. Diego was the eldest of four children he as two younger sisters; his parents attempted to have more but resulted in 2 still borns and 1 miscarriage. The reasons being the driving force behind his own research, to improve health for women... Diego parents long given up having more children but after a night of celebrating his father's recent publication his mother had become pregnant. So at the age of 25 Diego welcomed his little brother. He was born a year before he arrived in the UK. His parents are professors at the University of Texas at San Antonio, Department of Magic. I was amazed about how much of the American Magical community is in plain site and still remained unnoticed by American muggles. When Diego arrived in Texas he was contacted by a colleague he went to Medical School with, who worked at the Hospital and had read a journal article Sev and I had written earlier that year. Diego's friend made a plea to him to ask for my aide on a case that he had been working on. We drove up to what appeared to a muggle hospital, till upon closer inspection I could see the magic around the building again hiding in plain site. We entered the hospital and quickly make our way to magical wings. We found the pediatric unit and we were greeted by Diego's friend a Dr. Todd Chastain. He quickly had me shown to a crib containing twin identical girls; on first site they appeared normal. I am quickly informed that they are part werewolf. The mother was a witch/werewolf and father a wizard. The girls have been unresponsive to any treatment, because of the girls unusual protection magic no complete diagnosis can be given. The mother was a werewolf who was attacked and raped while in human form. Normally a female werewolf's body rejects the pregnancy at the first full moon after conception if the father was not her one true mate. This led to only more confusion how the girls could have been carried to term. The mother sadly died as a result of a very difficult birth. The doctors here have tried everything they knew which only seemed to make the situation worse. After series of tests that I managed to get done using muggle methods the girls seemed to have the same characteristics as the children of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Their eldest daughter Jacqueline suffered similar symptoms after birth that was similar to the twins, it was from a type of toxemia as a result of the werewolf and veela mix in her blood. Bill's son and second daughter suffered the same toxemia and are now causing quite the stir amongst the population of Hogwarts. It appears that the father might have been at least half veela. I gave the girls similar treatments and they seem to have responded with tremendous results. Three weeks later with Mione and Diego returned to the UK, I was quietly rocking one of the girls to sleep, when I was interrupted by a sudden voice. "So Dray, when can our daughters come home?" I had been keeping Harry a breast of the situation on a daily basis, and not shocked at all when he showed. "Tomorrow as a matter fact." Placing a kiss on his cheek and handing him one of our newest pack members. The following weekend in front of the pack and other family members was introduced Rebecca Eve Malfoy-Potter and Elizabeth Ruby Malfoy-Potter. Due to their werewolf blood, even the Adoption Ceremony couldn't cure it; they would spend a great deal of time with their beloved Moonpa. Remi was a god send with the girls and them for him. If Potter had his way one of the girls would have ended up with name Moonbeam.

The first full moon after the end of school was the girl's first physical transformation of any kind. Previous moons that would just get really hairy and grow little fangs, Harry worried insescently pacing a hole in the floor till our little cubs came back with Moony. Since the adoption of the girls, this only reinforced Harry's desire to finally become an animagus, I can't say that I blamed him I worried just as much. We had started training during the war but never completed it. The kids wouldn't be left out either, "we are a pack and the pack always sticks together." The yelled in unison, quite impressive. The knock at the door indicated that our darling ones were back, Harry was there in flash tripping over a table and breaking the vase, quickly snatching one of them from Sev, and darted up to their room. He did that all in record time hearing his barely audible greetings. Remi followed while I grabbed my bag and headed up to check on the cubs after playing proper host. I arrived only to find a shock that nearly gave me heart attack. "NO, Potter put her down, must you always throw our children in the air so high." I scald him "Ah Dray, I don't throw, I toss and they barely leave my hands." Still holding her in air laughing as if she never knew she just transformed. "I'll take Rebecca and examine her," picking her out Remy's arms, "Are you and Sev going to join us for dinner and tell us how the transformation went." Before Remus could answer, "Yes, they will be joining us, oh they grew a type of bird beak like facial features kind of like those Bulgarian Veela at the World Cup you remember, right Moony." Harry said while never once taking his eyes of **throwing**Elizabeth in the air again. "Yes, Draco, Sev and I will be joining you I see you all later then." Remus said shaking his head at Harry's antics. Giving me a hug and kissing Rebecca on the forehead causing for her to giggle, he followed me out of the room. After about fifteen minutes I came back placing Elizabeth on the floor next her sister and sit down next to Harry at the love seat in the twins' nursery watching the girls play with their toys.

"Dray, do you mind that we have 8 children?" Harry asked softly.

"No, I just never expected have them at all, I never expected to survive the war. Now I couldn't be happier."

"I know you used to make fun of the Weasley's we were young and all. But..."

"Harry, I was young, and told exactly how to behave and what to say to whom. I am not proud. I always wanted siblings, and now I have one I love very much, who is married to a Weasely incidentally, and a loving mother and grandmother to the children." Kissing me on the cheek Harry got up and picked up a tea cup and had taken a big swallow.

"Dray, this tea taste different, is it a new blend?' I notice instantly as his hair starts to turn green and face start to turn orange. I don't know how I managed to keep a straight face, knowing instantly which one of our children was the perpetrator.

"No love, I didn't make the tea, who brought the tray in?

"Jamie, he said you told him to bring it up."

"Oh? Harry take a look in the mirror."

"Why?" Turning only slightly to see his reflection on wall Mirror the house shook. **"JAMES DRACONIS MALFOY-POTTER WHERE ARE YOU?"** Instantly hearing the scurrying of little feat and a door slam as Harry tore out of the room chasing after our son, I couldn't wait to see how Harry handled this one. I knew that the Beginning Potions Set was a good Idea. Reminding myself I need to be more aware myself.

"Get used to that, Girls your brother is going to cause your dad to go gray early." Dinner that night was a comedic affair a very sullen Jamie was forced to drink the other cup of tea as punishment and sat across from his similar green haired and orange faced dad.

The Following year just a very special first birthday for the cubs, and the pack would grow again. Harry and I were woken in the middle of the night by my brother; he needed help from Remus and I there had been an attack on a village during the full moon the previous night. The attack was committed by Fenir Grayback and his band of rogue werewolves. Grayback had managed to elude capture at the end of the war; his attacks now are not solely focused on the young. He and his band of rogues intend on turning the kids, and killing their family leaving those children with little options. Many of the victims have been left to die by their family members or left to the werewolves. It has become the most recent issue for the Ministry because of the increased attacks. Arriving what is left of a burned out village, it dawns on me to ask about my new nephew, "How is Ginny and the baby?" Ginny and Mathew welcomed their third child a son Cameron Arthur McAlister. "He is been a bit Colicky, but he is doing well." He states as we approach the med tent. "How many this time?" I asked. "Just 3, that's all that made it." Matt stated flatly. "What, Would do you mean only three?" Remus asked. Matt explained, "That some residents who live outside the village proper that after the attack was over came into the village and surveyed the damage and look for survivors. According to reports 7 families were attacked. The residents set fire to the homes, all the adults had been killed but 15 children had lived through the attacks. All but these 3 of those children survived the fires. Remus, they have been taken into custody, this is will be big. But this isn't why I brought you here to see this. It is to see them." Stepping inside the tent to see why we were brought here. What I saw could only make me stare in awe.

What I saw could only be short of amazing, twin boys about 15 months old, sitting on either side of a third child I couldn't tell the gender of the third were holding the healers back with a mass of spinning objects. From the look of the boys they appeared to have been bitten, the team on site managed to heal the bite wounds but when the twins had awakened they became frightened and began tapping into their magic to defend themselves. Harry said he experienced burst of magic like this when he had become frightened but I never thought I witness an event like this. Before I could even ask, Remi approached the boys with certain posturing and demeanor, I like to call 'tapping into his inner wolf.' The effects of the moon, scents and other such things that revolve around being a werewolf were instinctual upon surviving the bite, the boys submitted to Remus' Alpha male scent and then succumbed to sleep. I was able examine them, all three boys, as it turned out, indeed have been bitten and at such a young age their transformations will be rough. The test should that the twin were 17 months old and the third boy was 15 months. The attacks from Greyback now included infants and not just older children. Further tests had shown the boys were an immediate relation to each other most likely first cousins or closer. The twins were instinctually protecting their family member this was the first known case of such a phenomenon. My youngest patient most recently afflicted with Lycanthropy has been a 4 year old boy just shy of 5th birthday, than Bill's children and my daughters are unique hybrids. The twins have responded well to care and treatment for the bites, minor burns and smoke inhalation. The third boy did not recover as fast; he suffered some minor and 3rd degree burns, and heavier smoke inhalation. We contacted the others to prepare the clinic for our arrival, since it is the only place in all of Western Europe that regularly sees and treats those afflicted with Lycanthropy and offers any treatment to them and family members. Upon our arrival Remus had taken the twins and went off with Susan and Diego, while Mionie and Sev joined me with third boy to stabilize his condition further. I had come into the waiting room only to be mob by the pack, asking a ton of questions. I let those waiting know that we are not out of woods yet with one but the twins are doing nicely and that Moony was with the twins now. Lizzie and Becky now walking earlier than any of the others were trying to indicate they want their moonpa. The cubs, as we call them, have developed their motor skills faster than normal but were behind for speech development even for twins. I had Harry and Lilianna take the girls to Remus since they had been moved to a room and have Harry ascertain the twins power decide the next step for them. "Liam could you and Jamie help your mother take the younglings to Daycare and get the others to school?"

"Father, schools canceled." Jamie said with a flat tone and straight face.

"James Draconis, you know better than to try and lie to me, just because Remus is here doesn't mean there is no school. I will send your sister out to help you." Turning head back shaking my head.

"You are so busted." Kyle said laughing at his best friend.

Mathew was right; the Ministry was taking a beating for the disaster in the village. The ministry had tried take the boys on several occasions only to be directly threatened by Harry to leave his family alone, and was not going to let the Minister himself to lay one hand on them. Scrimgouer was livid, I can't be leave he is still in power, but he was not going to challenge Harry on any level. He may have chosen Quiditch as a career, but he is still the most powerful wizard I had ever seen. I had no doubts anyone try to take those boys would not live more then 5 seconds. The press had turned this into the showdown of the Century, between Harry and Scrimgouer, of course it didn't hurt that Mathew and I had controlling interests in the Daily Profit, to make sure the press kept the public in tune with a situation the Ministry would have liked to see go away. Two months later, Scrimgouer backed down; the offenders were prosecuted fairly, and received punishment according to the laws. Remus was not happy with sentence and neither was I. Grayback's rogues hadn't stopped the attacks; three more villages since that night had been brutalized turning a total of 15 more children. Due to the press war between Harry and the Minister many family members felt they had support to help with the children only a few needed to be found homes. Remus offered discount tuition to Hogsmeade Primary a fourth of what the normal fees are. The Clinic offered free and discounted services for the children afflicted. Harry tested the boys magic levels and found to be powerful as individual children but together the three had a connection that could multiply there capabilities. Why the twins were able to keep away anyone who approached. We felt the only safe place for these special ones were with us. The boys are doing great; the twins were adopted by Remus and Sev. "So Remi, how are our cubs doing ready to go home soon, Potter is starting give headache." Sev had asked his mate. Harry was already making comments like, "He is getting so strong Dray, feel our son's grip, he will never fall of his broom." "Look Dray do see our son he just smiled at me." And of course there was the usual throwing up in the air. So five months later the pack officially grew by 3 Dominic Lupin-Snape, Dorian Lupin-Snape and Tristan Callum Malfoy-Potter. . This also introduced the new orphanage that sat on the edge of the Woodlands and the Lupin-Snape property. It was called Lunar House and gave a place for those children with special needs a home. The house would be run by a new family to live in the Woodlands the De La Luna Family. The house was the old Malfoy Manor, with 200 rooms it would be big enough to meet the needs, the manor was moved magically dungeons and all to its new location. The Home was gone over with a fine tooth comb to eliminate all dark magic residues, artifacts and other such items. The house was remodeled to fit the needs of its new residents. The dungeons were converted for the transformations of the children afflicted with lycanthropy. The house elves were only too happy to be part of the new Lunar House and to help with the children. It only seemed fitting for me to do something useful with the house; the original property will find a new use soon.

I would have liked to say that our family had finished growing; I never expected to be a father let alone a father of 10. My father must be rolling in his grave that I have the number of children that I do. The next addition would come to us by way of the muggle world. Harry and I managed to get some mobiles to work in the wizarding world for the communicating with the muggle world hospitals and aide programs. I received a call from Emma Finch-Fetchley, a social worker with an aide program, and Justin's younger sister who was also a witch. Emma work as a social worker to help orphaned and abandoned magical children find a place in the magical community. Harry's idea actually, it was to help prevent another child growing up into the next Dark Lord. Next to werewolf aide, the area closest to Harry and I is aide to battered, abused and neglected children. He never wants a child to grow up in a house being hated by people who are supposed to care for you. After witnessing his situation first hand and my own abuse at the hands of my father this issue has become the power behind the work we do. A related issue started by Susan for batter and abused women, especially women who were raped during and after the war.

Our clinic receives all the calls to for these programs, and it has allowed us to build on to the clinic and hire more Healers. We are currently the size of small hospital 350 beds, but we still call ourselves a clinic. Hiring more healers as allowed Diego, Susan, and myself to work on our research projects and spend time with our families. The Clinic is now open 7 days a week and 365 days a year. The three of us take turns on emergency calls for the programs sharing the duty. Well this week it was my turn to be on call, and would face one of biggest challenges.

I met Emma at London's Charity Hospital where moments after my arrival I was ushered in to see my new patient. I didn't know what to expect when I walked in, but it would be come on of the greatest challenges of my career. I stepped through doors to sounds of a wailing baby and to see several objects in the room flying about, I hurried over to find a baby girl, according to Emma only hours old, she alerted me immediately after the birth and magic was detected. The baby's chart stated that she was born premature, 6 weeks, and that the mother was a young muggle teenage girl from the streets and confirmed drug user. I quickly got work trying to the baby's magic under control and her situation stable for transport back to the Clinic. After getting the baby to sleep I went in search of the mother. I found the mother who was being kept alive by life support according to her chart she suffered an overdose and is not expected to survive her condition being critical. I next went to find Emma and take baby out there as soon as possible. I found her in the waiting room talking to a teenage boy around 16 years old. Emma introduced me to Brian, who was not the father but best friends with Julie the baby's mother. They intended to raise the baby together and for Julie to get of the streets and he went to work for pimp, to earn enough to keep her off and raise the child. He said she didn't discover she was pregnant until she was about 3 months along. She had been clean up until that day; he had just come back from a client to discover her. I asked him if Julie had any family that could take the child, and what drugs she had been using previously. She was mainly a drinker, and user of X, but she sometimes used Cocaine and Crystal Meth. She never used any Heroin or LSD. I asked him he would like to see her or the baby, just her that he would have to be somewhere in half hour. I had Emma escort him back to see her and told I was leaving with the little girl but to keep me informed if any family she be found.

Three months later she is responding fine and has put on 3 pounds and grown 4inches. She is now at her newborn weight but her length is above average. I suspect she will be around 6'ft tall. Overall baby Isolde, the name I had given her, is doing fantastic and surpassing expectations. I can only hope that the lingering affects will be limited such as ADDHD and any learning disabilities. Emma informed me that she exhausted her search and that Julie had no immediate family and no distant relation was willing to take the child. So is Isolde is now a ward of the Ministry. She still isn't quite ready, maybe another week, before she would be able to leave the clinic to either a home or one of the two orphanages that have been founded for magical orphans. One orphanage is in Diagon Alley and here in Hogsmeade, Lunar House is the larger of the two it is primarily for magically afflicted but some uninflected children had recently been placed there, so that both are near medical care for the children and direct access to the magical community. But I knew where she was going to end up all I had to do is tell Harry. I left the clinic walking the familiar path to our home thinking of ways to tell him this was how it was going to be. I walk into the home thankful for the usual chaos it is kind of quite. They must have pissed of Harry because there only this quiet when he has to yell at them. As I scanned the living area I spy my son hanging from the 12ft ceiling, screaming to get him down apparently he has been pretending to be Spiderman again, and Kyle on the floor laughing at his best friend, the triplets are seated in the corner huddled up, always a scary sight, Ellie the princess reclining on the couch reading some teen magazine and Tristan snuggled up next to her, and I spot Liam and Lillianna at the table by the window where she is loosing at a game of chess, vowing that she will win of these days, 'not likely' is Liam's response, looking up and spotting me. She bounds over to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Hi father," and before I could ask she continues, "How was your day, good I hope, the twins are napping in their room, dad is upstairs working on something, it is pot luck night you know, Uncles Sev and Moony are doing the main course, Uncle Diego and Aunt Mione are doing salads and deserts, Aunt Susan got called to London and Kyle will spending the night and Dobby is fixing what ever dad told him to, and I think that's it." She concludes by kissing me on the cheek and goes back to Liam who has the board set up for another game. I wave my wand and freeing Jamie from the ceiling who was still asking to get him down. "No luv, I think you got it all."

"Oh Lil can you and Liam search out the triples before they blow something up again." They had quietly snuck away during the conversation. I headed upstairs to search out my wayward husband. I found Harry in Tristan's nursery assembling a crib that we used for Cassie.

"Yes Dray, I know, and of course we are going to take her, I knew the minute I saw your face that she wasn't going anywhere else." Kissing me softly on the lips and he heads back to his task.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I grin stupidly staring at his back.

"No but you can show me after dinner, because we have a date tonight. The Godparents are babysitting tonight. It is the anniversary of our first real date; I wanted to do something special before we can't." I walk over and kiss him; I can't believe what a sap I turned into, what happened the Draco Malfoy snarky bastard I think to myself.

"You're still a snarky bastard, Luv, but you're my snarky bastard." I really need to ask him how he does that. A month later in a ceremony no less extravagent than any of the others our newest pack member joined us, Isolde Jade Malfoy-Potter. Her Godfathers were no less ecstatic about being asked, Charlie and Oliver and the new de la Luna family. Yes they are the caretakers of Lunar House.

The de la Luna family has become our newest pack members. The only part of the Weasley family to be inducted, the Weasley's an army unto their own but loyal allies to the pack, the feisty red headed clan is lovingly referred to has the Herd, and you'll understand that later when I get to those stories. The de la Luna family was created as a way to create a loving unified family that supports one another. The family came about through some very sad situations. It started during the final days of war with Voldemort. Charlie had been away on a mission for the Order and left his wife and infant daughter at the Dragon Camps in Romania. Deatheaters attacked the camps during the night and left no survivors. Charlie's wife Tatiana and daughter Oxanna were killed while trying to escape the battle. After the end of the war Charlie had immersed him self in his work on Magical Animal Behavior and isolated himself from his family and others for a few years.

Oliver's story wasn't anymore pleasant than Charlie's. Oliver had married Katie Bell, his second wife his first wife was Angelina Johnson they divorced, it simply did not work out, and she set him up with her best friend Katie. Katie after playing a few years in the league left to start work in design for the Shooting Star Broom Company when Angelina had set them up. Oliver and Katie married soon after and had a baby boy named Michael David. Their tragedy took place after the war; it was the first of the Werewolves new attack plans. Oliver was away with the team when the attacked took place. I was contacted by my brother and was one of the first on scene. The carnage was sickening the stench of blood lingered all over the house. Oliver's son would become my first patient of this new form of terror attacks on the Magical Community, he survived but was bitten. I broke the news to Oliver, I had to have Harry there for support, Harry and I had become good friends with the couple since Harry joined the team. Oliver though in shock wanted to see his son straight away and we did our best to help him through this.

At the Familius ceremony for Eleanor, Charlie made is first appearance since the death of his family. Charlie and Oliver met up and began a friendship and support for each other. Their relationship evolved quickly to a deeply loving bond, both had dated both sexes after leaving Hogwarts so same sex relations were not strange to them. The bond grew stronger and they married in a ceremony held at the Woodlands where they had met back up with each other. As a result of the increased werewolf attacks which lead to a large number of afflicted children who needed homes. Oliver had joined Remus in fighting for the children and survivors of the attacks. To date they had adopted Noah a happy go lucky two year old and an infant girl 6 months of age they named after their late wives Tatiana Katherine. They had went on to add a 17 month old girl they christened Jesse Anne and a four month old boy they named Jordan Scott. They would adopt another boy naming him Paul Arthur. All the children are afflicted fully with Lycanthropy and they wanted to create one family hence the new last name which translates to Of the Moon (de la Luna). Now Moony has more cubs to spoil besides his own which is now bigger also.

Moony and Sev have added their precious little girl Bethany Ann Lupin-Snape joined her brothers and pack mates to huge welcome. Not only did Bethany join us but Harry and I made it even dozen. While on vacation with the Montemayor clan in Cancun, Mexico for Diego's youngest sisters wedding I was called into service to help a mysterious attack in a remote jungle village. The small magical village was an old Mayan site that managed to stay hidden from their enemies and the Spanish when they had arrived. It was not discovered till Spanish Wizards arrived in the region. The village like those in Europe had left no survivors but two boys; they were maybe a few months old. I couldn't tell yet if they were related but they were relatively unharmed. The two boys were well hid during the attack, they avoided any serious harm. The werewolf attacks in Mexico appear to have no connection to those in Europe or the UK. So through mounds of paper work the two newest arrivals Dylan Rhys and Ethan Tyler joined the pack. At the Ceremony Jamie, being the smartass he is, told Harry and I, 'Look now when you go shopping you can buy 10 items and get 2 for free, you can save money."

"CRASH"

"BANG"

I stop typing on my compudor thingy Harry got the family, why did I have start typing my memoirs when it's my turn to watch the kids.

"HEY I'M TELLING"

"THAT'S RIGHT GO TELL DAD"

"I'M NOT TELLING DAD, I'M TELLING FATHER'

"NO DON"T, NO CASSIE DON'T TELL HIM'

I show up in the kitchen wand out, lucky for us the Library is on the ground floor.

"To Late I am already here." I start cleaning the mess up and then start to wonder when I became so good at household charms. I must remember to send a note to Molly thanking her for her help.


	3. Chapter 2

**Buy 10 Get 2 Free**

For the Love of Harry

1

Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter would have survived to see 38 years of age? I am nearly 40, with no gray hair, and NO I do not dye my hair. Harry on the other hand has a little hear and there it gives him a distinguished look so he says. We were both on a path of destruction of ourselves and those around us. Harry and I have been married for almost 15yrs. No one could have imagined The Golden Boy and The Evil One would become a single force of good that brought down Lord Voldemort. Harry saved me in more ways than I could ever be grateful for, not that I have to ever tell him he just simply knows, and I like it that way. Days after the incidents in the tower with Dumbledore while Severus was away trying to secure safe passage for my mother to Canada, I was captured by none other than Belatrix Lestrange. I managed to escape with the help of Severus Snape, from Voldemort after a month of torture at the hands of Deatheaters and Voldemort himself. I was saved by Severus, who gave me a port key to Harry's muggle relatives home. Showing up still shackled battered, bruised, broken and nearly dead he was my only hope, and being the Hero that he is took me into his Uncles' home. This begins mine and Harry's relationship, going from; a rival, gaining trust, allies, friends, lovers, partners, to finally a loving couple, this was far from easy , it would take five years. This type of relationship was new for Harry not realizing that he could actually be attracted to another boy let alone fall in love, especially with me. Ginny Weasley had the hardest time adapting to Harry's new change but eventually came around, she would eventually find someone who would steal her heart, Weasley on the other hand, were are civil in front of Harry but he is still 'weasel' in private. In that five years _**we**_, as in Harry, myself, Hermione, Weasley, and Ginny managed to destroy all the Horcuxes, live through many battles, kill many deatheaters, survive many plots upon our lives, near death injuries and further own educations. Hermione and I managed to complete meditraining, while Harry, Weasley, and Ginny completed Auror training. Harry in an agreement with the Director of the Auror Corps, in cooperation with the Order of the Phoenix concluded that he needed to be trained to fight and would receive a certificate of Completion and a temporary position with the Corps made permanent if he desired. Harry did not trust the Ministry, but an event happened that rallied some in the Ministry to aide Harry and his friends in secret or not in some cases.

On a cold November morning after an all night battle on the Salisbury plain Harry defeated Voldemort once and for all. There were a few Deatheaters who escaped, and have managed to cause havoc, but nothing so far that the Ministry can't handle. Tired of the death and destruction, Harry left his temporary position with the Auror corps and signed on with Puddlemere as their new Seeker. Weasley followed suit joining the Chudley Cannons. Hermione and I went to work for St. Mungos, Mione going to the spell damaged ward where her skills in charms and transfiguration research would be invaluable, with me going pediatrics; I mostly treated the children that survived attacks on their homes it seemed fitting to me and Harry but to those outside of the order was unbelievable. This also allowed me to work on my potions research with Severus. Severus not only survived this war but managed to reunite with his one true mate Remus Lupin. Their story is long and complicated but contains a love that grows stronger with every year together. Severus and I have made some amazing breakthroughs in Wolfsbane Potion Research and we are currently waiting for some tests results that could mean huge benefits for the werewolf population, most especially our beloved Remus and Lupin-Snape family.

Hermione and Ron Weasley during the five years they finally announced an engagement, much to Molly Weasley's joy. They were married December 21 the next month after Voldermort's fall. At a Spanish Villa off the Costa del Sol, Hermione and Ron were married and it was during the reception that Harry asked me that we be together forever, of course I teased him before I said yes and then making love with him on the beach. Sadly the marriage between Hermione and Weasel didn't last, not that I wished any unhappiness to Hermione, but nobody changed more after the war than the Weasel. I say 'NO! he was that way all along,' it is still a bit of sore spot for Harry. On their second anniversary Mione and Weasley, had the usual romantic dinner and evening of love making, only to have Weasley leave the next morning for a Quiditich match the that day. The following evening Mione decided to join him at his hotel room only to catch him in bed with another woman. Discovering that this wasn't the first time, they were divorced one month later. Mione discovered she was two months pregnant that morning, I confirmed it for her myself, and this was the reason she went to see the Weasel. Mione gave birth to a beautiful baby boy Liam Nathaniel Granger, my godson, Harry's too. Thank god he inherited Mione's hair color and facial features, but also his grandmother Molly's loving personality. I figure, that finally out of Harry's shadow and famous in his own right Weasley, had become Ron Weasley King of the Rings, Keeper, Chudley Cannons, MVP, multiple record holder, World Cup Champion Keeper, Team England and never looked back. He married the girl the day after the divorce was finalized, and then announced that he was going to be a father, that she was carrying his baby. She was born almost exactly a month after Liam. He as married and divorced three times since, and has children with each one, all girls. The Weasel is currently married to wife number five and Liam currently has 5 younger half sisters and from current reports is expecting another. Mione swears she didn't curse him to only have girls, I think it was Harry but I would never say anything to his face. For Mione she couldn't be happier she is currently married to a colleague and close friend from America. Diego Alejandro Montemayor came to St. Mungos from the University Magical Health Center in San Antonio. He is an OB/GYN specialist, doing research in fertility to help Witches have healthier pregnancies. His focus has been with the pureblood communities in the Americas and Europe, which have been plagued with low birth rates, resulting in many still born children. My mother had three still born births one boy before me and a boy and girl after. Casually introduced by Harry and myself at dinner one evening, Diego and Hermione were married soon after. They have since had two sets of twins' one boy and girl, and the other identical boys plus another son. Liam loved Diego instantly and the affection was returned whole heartily. This has lead to when Liam had wanted to be adopted by Diego and change his sir name to Montemayor. Ron was furious with Mione, after he found out from Molly what was going to be happening. Molly and Arthur fully supported the adoption ceremony and were pleased that his Weasley blood connection would remain if only as a distant relation genetically. Harry had to force Ron not to take any legal action **'or else'**, and was simply just left at that. Harry and Ron's friendship is based on a loyalty to each other and a sense of brotherhood, I have never understood it but I don't mess with it. So during a First Year Sorting Ceremony, one Liam Nathaniel Montemayor was placed in Gryffindor. Harry and I couldn't be happier for them, Ron has little to do with Liam since he was born, but adores his Nana Molly and Grandfather Artie with all his heart. Mione would never keep Molly away from her grandson as a matter a fact Molly was her birth coach. Molly has taken to the other children, who call her their Nanina and Arthur, Lito.

Our Ginny, became a successful Auror even after the war, she was recruited to the Department of Mysteries and is now an Unspeakable. She has always been a powerful witch, but she is the super adored aunt of her numerous nieces and nephews. During the war Ginny began working on and off with a young wizard by the name of Mathew Lucas McAlister. Mathew was a year younger than Ginny and in Slytherin so they didn't really meet until the war. Ginny and Mathew married 4 years after the end and are now the proud parents of 3 boys.

Mathew has history that we would discover that ties him to me. You see Lucius even though married and the dark lord gone still committed acts of violence against muggles, muggle-borns, and others. He and his 'colleagues' would rape, torture and murder these people, often but not often enough to raise suspicions. Mathew's mother survived her rape and torture to give birth to him. She died the year he entered Hogwarts due to some long-term injuries from the attack. She never knew who her attackers were; Mathew would be raised by his grandparents after her death. While performing Identify tests on bodies found after an attack on village, a lab accident revealed that Mathew and I were brothers. My mother was able to confirm that Lucius did perform such acts as well as kept many mistresses. Mathew and I had been friendly at Hogwarts; I felt a connection to him when he arrived and never new why until this confirmed it. We became closer as the war went on and vowed to look for other siblings once the war ended. My mother began corresponding with Mathew and formed a quick and special bond. We would find others but those are stories for later in this memoir. We continue looking for others if for no other reason to help the women Lucius harmed.

Severus and Remus, nobody was more shocked than Harry that his beloved Remus could have ever loved that greasy git of a potions Master. First he had to get over Severus killing of Albus Dumbledore and he was not the only one. Albus had suffered serious injuries from trying to destroy Gaunt's ring and locate the other Horcuxes, that he most likely suffered serious injuries and would not have survived long after the tower incident, he was dying he maybe had a month. Albus had already known of my assignment given to me from Voldemort and discussed plans with Severus to protect me as well. I later found out that it was my mother who had notified Albus, anonymously, about my assignment. She didn't inform him of her oath with Severus just in case he would not help. Albus had allowed himself to be killed, to not only protect Harry, but myself. He had assigned Severus the task to protect me and aid Harry in anyway he could. He also asked him to be the one to kill him, informing Severus of his poor health. Dumbledore did this knowing it would leave Severus as a villain to be hunted, but he trusted nobody else to carry out the task. I know I could have never accomplished my task, and most grateful to those people who cared about me. One year after Albus's death Harry received a letter from him dated from earlier in the day before they had set off in search of the Locket. It was to be delivered to Harry, in the event of his death explaining, the events. That letter allowed Harry and I move closer to becoming friends. Bringing Severus back into the fold was difficult for everyone most especially Remus. Since none of us knew of their past at this time, tension between the two was constant, till Remus blocked a curse aimed at me. This brought both he and I very close. I had always respected him, and would often sneak down to his office to converse with him as a student. This may sound odd now but we can get to the reasons later. After learning that Sev never left his side till he was in the clear, a full week that he didn't report to the Dark Lord, his punishment was severe but he lived through it, this eased tension between the two allowing them to move forward. It completely ended when during a battle in some village; Sev blocked a curse thrown at Remi. In full deatheater regalia Sev dove in front a strong slashing curse. The curse was thrown by none other than Lucius Malfoy, my father, he died that night. I was fighting by Remus' side that night when we came upon my father. Lucius was freed from Azkaban two years prior when Voldemort attacked the prison and destroying it. It has since been rebuilt but is no longer guarded by Dementors they were all destroyed during the war. I fought my father and killed him, I don't remember much from the fight, what I do know, is from what Remus had told me, that is was fierce. I suffered major injuries and while I was unconscious Harry never left my side. He announced to everyone that we were lovers, which had been secret only to me, him Remus and Severus. This was four years from when Harry found me on his door step, the final year of the war was the most intense. I still fought side by side with Remus and Harry, Ron, and Mione, the Golden Trio fought as a team. Harry told me that he needed me with Remus to protect him. I did not fall for it, but I knew at that time Harry could not express how truly felt he simply just did not how. I knew though and understood and that is all that mattered. Remi and Sev finally expressed their continued love for each other also, werewolf bonding, very confusing still. They have expanded their family and hearts to include children. Harry teases Sev, in a sincere manner of course, about him being a father.

Harry and I were married that April after Mione and Weasley's wedding he didn't want to wait. One thing war taught him was that time is precious and you can't waste even a minute. My mother was annoyed, four months was not long enough to plan a society wedding. I much didn't care either I would have married him the next day, but truth be told I wanted the party for no other reason to show how much Harry meant to me. I was even willing to drop the Malfoy name altogether but Harry refused to let me. So the final comprise would be that I would become Malfoy-Potter and he would remain Potter. Any children, were not considered since males could not become pregnant even with magic. If either one of has had been female, with our active sex life one of us would constantly be pregnant either him or me. I didn't want to ruin a perfectly good body by getting preggars. Over the course of the five years Harry and I learned all there is to know about one another. I told Harry that my entire image was a lie, a façade created to protect me from Lucius. My mother never loved Lucius it was a forced marriage because my Aunt Andie (Andromeda) ran off to marry her muggle born boyfriend. My Aunt was the eldest and my mother was closer to her than any of her other family members. Narcissa and Andromeda were both Ravenclaws, Belatrix was a Slytherin, my mother and Aunt Andromeda have always been alike in many ways. It was my Aunt Andie that raised my mother; my maternal grandparents had little time for their children especially my mother. My Aunt Bella took after all the dark traits that the Black family possessed and multiplied them by 10. It was her that betrayed Andromeda to my grandparents forcing them to flee and eventually marry. Bella was a seventh year and my mother was a 5th year, as were Harry's parents, Remi, Sev, and the other friends of our parents, when my Grandfather arranged the marriages for her and Bella. My cousin Nyphadora or Tonks was 10 at this time; my mother had continued to speak with her sister despite being disinherited from the Black Family. Lucius was in the same year as Bella and good friends with her, if Bella was not already betrothed to Lestrange, she would have been betrothed to him. As it turned out Lucius was dating Syreena Lestrange, but my grandfather Abraxas Malfoy did not like the Lestrange family, they lacked influence and real power. He wanted a union with the Black Family. My mother suspects that Syreena had been Lucius longtime consort, which she suspect was supported by Abraxas as long as a Black/Malfoy heir was produced. That would be me Draco Magnus Xavier Malfoy, an heir who would never live up to his potential and standards according to Lucius Malfoy. I believe I have far exceeded those standards it has opened up doors I never thought would be there for me. I will not go into the abuse my mother and I suffered but just to mention that it took place, we survived it and are now free to be the people we are, everything else was just an act of survival. I am ambitious, cunning, sly, and willing to do what it takes to achieve my goals. This was only a small aspect of my personality, I strived to succeed not just to make my mother proud, but to achieve the greatness I knew I could. It was in those 5 years with Harry that I learned that their can only be one Draco Malfoy, and Harry helped me find him and I am proud of whom I have found. I had known I was gay since early on, I kept up the image and dated Pansy Parkinson, something I deeply regret now, especially since I knew that I was gay. I had become attracted Harry some time when I wasn't expecting it during our 5th year, this physical attraction that had already existed made it easier to go from wanting to shag Potter, to want to simply snuggle with Harry and watch the stars. Trying to plan a wedding and start to new careers wasn't easy but with help we received it went smoothly. Their was some political opposition to our union, but we found loop hole after loop hole to make it a legal bonding and marriage. This was the first wedge Scrimgouer would force between Harry and the Ministry. Not long after our high profile nuptials did all road blocks for same sex unions take place. In a few more years all blockage would be gone and with the discovery of a spell and ceremony long forgotten, a family was our next stop. We lived in London so I could be close to St. Mungos, and Harry could hide in large population of the city for some anonymity. I would often leave St. Mungos to treat the orphans created by the war so it was nothing unusual. A couple of years later when I arranged a visit with some Quiditch players, mostly Harry's teammates and other friends, at the Albus Dumbledore Memorial Orphanage in London, I asked a pregnant Mione to join Harry and I, this was also not unusual I often asked her for help with the orphans. During the chaotic visit of examinations, autographs and photographs Harry had managed to wander off. Mione and I found Harry in the infant ward of the home holding a baby girl who could not have been more than a couple of months old. She had beautiful Strawberry Blonde hair and the biggest, brightest green eyes and a beautiful smile that caused Harry to giggle uncontrollably. I inquired about her from the staff and was informed that she had just arrived the day before. Not much was known about her arrival. A woman dropped her off, and said she could not be bothered with a freak child. We would learn so much more later about her identity. I don't know how I ever got her out of Harry's arms to examine her; she smiled at me, giggled and tried to grab my wand. She was three months old and in perfect health other than a little scar on forehead which was a typical scar but look recent maybe from the birth. I looked up at Harry who had tears in his eyes, which he denies vehemently, told me, "We are taking her home today Draco, we are not leaving here without her." Placing her back in Harry's arms shifted his body protectively of the baby as if to say /try to pry her out of my arms,' carried her over to Mione to show off is new daughter to his best friend. I simply told him 'okay,' because I felt exactly the same way. She would be our first, Lilianna Claire Malfoy-Potter, we brought her home and placed her in the nursery we had began to prepare for Liam's arrival when Mione had moved in with us. Luckily he was not due for another month which would give us time get new items for him. We contacted the clan to invite them over to introduce the newest member, Harry was like a kid at Christmas, and I can't say I was any less excited, for me it was my mother and brother to see the new addition as well as the others. Harry was deeply hurt when Weasel refused to show up, but that didn't dampen his spirits for long. Lilianna was quickly joined by her cousin Liam (everyone in the clan blood or not is family, or as Remus calls us '**The** **Pack',** all are reffered to by cousin or other such relation) they quickly became in tuned with each other. To this day are best friends and closest confidants we would not at all be disappointed if their friendship ever evolved but we don't push.

Chapter 2

For the love of Hermione

Mione and I would take the kids to the park almost everyday, mostly because they refused to be separated. The only time she could ever be separated was when she would go with Harry to be shown off to the Team. In the next two months our pack would grow again. A couple of months after Liam were born, Mione had not returned to work yet she was at home with children enjoying her maternity leave and accumulated vacation time. When into my office walked Dr. Diego Montemayor, and asked for me and introduced himself stating he was a wizard from America who joined St. Mungos as an OB/GYN and to further his research on fertility. To say I wasn't taken back by his extreme good looks would be lying, but he had nothing on my Harry. I was to be his Supervisor since I had been recently promoted to Chief Healer of the Ward. I brought him home for dinner that evening, introducing him to Harry and Mione. To say Mione and Diego clicked would be understatement, at dinner it was if Harry and I didn't exist. Six months later they were married living with us until they moved in next door when the home somehow became available. The children could finally be apart but made no difference since they would spend all day with each other in the hospitals day care facilities, something that Mione at started even before she had become pregnant. So after beautiful April wedding and short honeymoon the happy couple returned to work.

On my weekly visits to the orphanage after Liam's second birthday, I was joined by Diego and Mione to help immunize the children; leaving them to tend to the older children I made my way to the Infant ward. I checked them all saving one little boy for last, I had checked him the previous week just after he arrived. The staff had stated he was just unresponsive, didn't cry, didn't move around much didn't do anything. I quickly performed every diagnostic to find that he was perfectly healthy 4 month old baby boy. During the diagnosis procedure he started to smile behave very similar to how Lilianna had reacted when picked up by Harry for the first time. He stayed responsive for the rest of my visit that day, even with the staff of the home. I was saddened to see his reports say that he quickly reverted back to his previous behavior. I quickly picked him up and started talking to him and he reacted instantly by cooing and trying to grab my fingers. The next thing I heard was Harry saying, "Pack him up and let's take our son home." I could only respond with teary eyes and a nod. The paper work complete Harry, myself and our knew son joined Diego and Hermione to a hardy congratulations. Diego had asked us, "So when are you both planning to do the Adoption Spell Ceremony?" In a very excited tone "I would be honored to help with the potion portion of the ceremony." We simply looked at him not knowing what he was talking about until Harry asked. He just assumed we had performed the ceremony with Lilianna since she already appeared to be a mix of both Harry and I. Back at home Diego explained that in America he often prepared the potions for all adoptions that took place at an orphanage he presided over in San Antonio. He explained that it was an Old World Spell, which had many various backgrounds but that the American Magical Government had unified the various ceremonies to an easy to follow pattern with unified standards calling it the 'Adoption Spell Ceremony'. He explained the long history of the ceremony and what was entailed. We soon figured out because of the blood magic involved that the British Ministry did not endorse the ceremony because Blood Magic in all forms was considered to be dark according to the Ministry. Diego also told us that in the Spanish Southwest, Mexico, and other Latin American nations call the Ceremony, La Famalia del Corazon, translates to The Family of the Heart. The ceremony contains four basic parts, the potion which is made up of the blood of the two or single parent that will be adopting the child which is prepared in advance. The fist phase is an Incantation which asks the Guardians of the North, South, East and West to accept the adoption. The second phase you feed the child the potion and then you prick each hand of the child and parents saying the next Incantation placing the new parents bloodline ahead of first parents hence creating a new set of natural parents. This simply places the new bloodline first genetically and placing the original parents as distant relatives genetically. After blood magic as combined the new genetic code, the new parents recite the next Incantation accepting the child as their true and natural child, then heal the prick wounds. The final phase is the Naming and Introduction Incantation which is performed by the new parents and Godparents of the child, which basically introduces the child to world as being born for a second time. We learned that the Ceremony although not endorsed or promoted in the UK was not illegal and so we planned the event. The ceremony was planned for two months time that way to include both Lilianna and our new son. Two months later James Draconis Malfoy-Potter was introduced to the pack. The ceremony also included Lilianna involving her Godparents Hermione and Diego and for James (who we affectionately call Jamie) was presented with his Godparents Severus and Remus Lupin-Snape. Lilianna's appearance did not appear to change drastically, just little things like jaw lines, nose shape and eye shape altered only slightly to reflect Harry and myself. At the reception held at the Burrow, Mione and Diego announced they were expecting twins in about 6mos. We had already knew but were unsure how the rest of the Pack and Weasley family would feel. Liam was extremely excited 2yr old for his mum and dad, much to Weasley disappointment Liam would always call him Ron. 5 months later Liam would be joined by fraternal twins Victoria Alejandra and Gabriel Miguel. The twins were big and needed to be delivered early both were just shy of 7lbs.

Two years later Diego would have a patient, a young teenage girl who had become pregnant, and wanted to give up the baby for adoption. Instantly thinking of Harry and myself we became the proud parents once again of a baby girl. She would become the princess of pack, Eleanor Rose Malfoy-Potter, the lady of the house much to chagrin of her family. Eight months later Harry would take Puddlemere for a record breaking 7th consecutive Quiditch League Championship and 7years undefeated Seeker MVP. During the match against the Wasps while going for Snitch he was hit in the head by a Bludger. Ever the champion he caught the Snitch, while careening to the ground. His injuries left Harry in a coma for 8 months, never leaving his side he woke with a single question, "Did we win?" if I wasn't so happy to see him awake I would cursed him on the spot. I filled him in on the results from the match, and the Beater for Wasps was questioned and found clear of any malicious intent. Harry deeply affected that he could have left his family retired from Professional Quiditch. However Harry's Quiditch career is did not end there. Harry would accept from Headmistress McGonagall the position of Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher and Gryffindor Quiditich Coach. Since the war ended Hogwarts student population had grown exponentially. The school had to hire no less than two professors per subject more for your base subjects of Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA. Also they now had a Quiditch Coach for every house allowing Madam Hooch to oversee a Quiditch Department. The offer excited Harry quite a lot, the thought of returning to the only true home he ever had, felt complete for him. So I decided to leave St. Mungos as well and open a private practice in Hogsmeade. Joining me in my practice was Diego and Susan Bones. A few years ago Susan was attacked and raped in Diagon Alley. The rape was perpetrated by Theodore Nott who had managed to stay free until recently. Susan became pregnant and gave birth to Kyle, he was born just before we brought Jamie home, who would be a constant fixture in our home. Kyle would be adopted by the pack having a loving and accepting family to protect him. This doesn't mean that the Bones family didn't stand behind Susan they did, Susan was the only one in her generation for that family to survive the war. Both of Susan's older brothers were killed in the war.

So our practiced consisted of a General Practice Healer Susan, Pediatrics/Family/Special Needs me, and OB/GYN/Fertility, Diego. Buying a couple thousand acres on the edge of town we set up our clinic. On this property consisted the Clinic, and three homes, The Montemayors, The Bones, and the Malfoy-Potters. The 900 acres directly across consisted of the Lupin-Snape home and the new Hogsmeade Primary School ran by Remus Lupin-Snape. This would allow Sev and myself to make our first real breakthroughs in the Wolfsbane Potion research.

At the age of 28 this is where we were, three beautiful children, surrounded by our loving family and friends. During the war many families relocated to Hogsmeade, some returned to their homes while most stayed. Hogsmeade is no longer a sleepy small village but a new bustling town and seemed perfect for us. Our property was at his edge of town between the Black Lake and Hogwarts. Harry picked the place of or home to overlook the lake toward the castle. It was on the night of our 7th anniversary we dropped off the children with Mione and Diego for a quiet night to ourselves. We found ourselves, after some dinner and love making, lying in the hammock watching the stars and you can guess the rest when we were interrupted by my darling Sister-in-law Ginny Mc Alister. Ginny said she needed my help a village in France that had been attacked, what was left of the Deatheaters and other Dark forces still plagued the Magical community; Harry joined us as we headed to the emergency Medical tent with my bag in hand. I opened the flap to see my brother trying to get three babies to calm down. Doing a good job, being the father of 3yr old Ian and 1yr old Kieran, I could not have been a prouder older brother. I examined the babies, no spells were used on the children but they had some minor physical wounds and smoke inhalation from the fire but they would be fine. The babies were triplets, rare in the magical world but still did occur, 2 boys and 1 girl about 17 months old and nothing was known about who they were, or why they might have been in that house. Next thing Harry says, "Is it okay to take our kids home now." He said playing with little girl who giggling holding Harry's shoulder length hair. Ginny said "why do think you're here," I responded "trying to turn us into Weasley's." I smiled back at her. Taking our new brood home we entered our home, to find the pack waiting for us. It would seem that they were notified of our new additions and we were quickly surrounded by the children wanting to see their new family members.

A few days later while preparing for the ceremony, we still had yet come up with any names. "Dray, how about Ursa Minor?" he asked playing with our new daughter. "No, Potter we are not naming her Ursa Minor." Looking up from the cauldron for the Adoption spell, Diego just grinned at us. "Well it will have to go with the boys names." Harry responded while tossing our daughter in the air. "POTTER, stop throwing her like that, and I have the perfect name for her. Now get over here and give us your blood for the potion." Looking cross at him knowing full well he wasn't paying attention. "She loves it Dray, she going to be great flyer that one, better than her old man I say." Gently placing her in the pram and kissing her on the forehead. The next day on the family property, we call the Woodlands the Pack was introduced to its newest members sponsored by their Godparents Mathew and Ginny McAlister were presented, Orion Alexander Malfoy-Potter, Apollo Sirius Malfoy-Potter, and Cassiopeia Alicia Malfoy-Potter.

Chapter 3

Taking to the Sky

Immediately starting at Hogwarts Harry began thinking of ways to spend more time with his children. Something sure his parents would have done had they lived. Upon waking up from his coma and learning how close he was to death, grateful he still breathed for fear of my wrath he vowed to spend as much time with his children as possible. He decided to create a Jr. Quiditch League in the town of Hogsmeade; the population had grown to upwards of two thousand residents. This left a good number of children roaming the streets of the town unsupervised and destined for trouble during the summer holidays. Harry revamped the rules and then came up with a safe and fair way for all children play the sport while teaching teamwork and learning basic game skills. Harry figured if Hogwarts can do four teams surely he put together at least that many fitting the design he had come up with. He wanted to involve children as early as possible, so the age groups broke down like this; ages 5-6, ages 7-10, ages 11 – 13, and ages 14 – 18 this including students up to one year after Hogwarts. He had contacted the broom manufacturers to see if they would be interested in design a line of brooms to meet his requirements. The all literally begged to be involved in any project by the Boy who lived. Harry told them that he would have the students testing prototypes, and he did till all hours. Everything was progressing just fine and look like he could start this summer. The only variable would be the number of parents and kids interested, because the number of teams depended on the total signed up. He wanted to have every team to have 10 12 members. All children play is main rule for the parents that volunteer as coaches. The number of kids per team is to allow for the kids to play all positions especially for the lower brackets the upper brackets would play by the Rules used at Hogwarts, since those age groups would be in attendance at the school. Sign-ups occurred on the weekend before Hogwarts was to let out that summer and the response was immediate. Harry had enough kids and parent volunteers to put out a total of 36 teams. Sixteen in the lower brackets 8 each and twenty in the upper brackets 10 each. Harry would of course coach his daughter's team scaring all the other parents of the 5 year olds. Lillanna would not be phased at her daddy's antics but reveled in them. She came home at end of the summer with her 1st place team award and most outstanding player, voted by team and not the coach. Let's just say that Hogsmeade Jr. Quiditch League was a grand success.

Two years later would find the house in a constant state of repair charms from the rambunctious children running through the house. I constantly had to floo Molly Weasley asking her if this is what it was like when her kids were this age. She simply reassures me that I am doing a great job and could not be prouder of the job Harry and I are doing. With my mother in hiding during the war Molly looked out for me far more than anyone expected especially me, but there are times I would have not known what to do with out her. The triplets hitting the terrible twos was the easy part this particular year they could now run after the brothers and sisters. Ellie being only 4 months older than the trio had her fussy moments but the trio, my god what did I get myself into. I would not trade them for anything, we had to bring in Dobby over from Hogwarts to help with kids. That poor elf suffered more with kids than anything Lucius might have done to him. I am glad I sent him to Harry warning him, although he always just shakes his head when I mention it saying, "I tell you about it sometime." I have yet to hear the story, but with the Kids, alone time is rare. That summer Lilianna commanded the pack with authority over all her siblings and cousins. They all looked up to her and her many trophies in awe of someday winning their own. Harry only managed to get overly excited enough to be dejected from only 1 game that summer. Harry has yet to learn to confront the Refs of his children's games without a wand being drawn on him. I think it's his way of showing them he loves them; the kids just think it's hilarious. Sev calls it 'Going Potter' on the them, and now has become the catch phrase for the family. Jamie trying to push himself to best his sister had broken his arm while going for the snitch against Kyle in the 5/6 yr old final game. Kyle caught the snitch and won his team the game. Harry on the other hand was deeply upset, not like he had not suffered an injury before, which I constantly reminded him. Healed and in dads arms told his sister that he vowed to beat her records, she simply stated, "You Wish." And smirked.

That Christmas Diego and Mione were headed to Texas to spend the holidays with his family. The trip was to introduce their newest additions Identical twin boys Esteban Tomas and Enrique Nicolas Montemayor. Liam was looking forward to his this trip to America and started practicing his Spanish to impress his abuelo and abuela. The Weasel had demanded that Liam spend the holidays at the Burrow so he could meet his new sister and stepmother, Ron's third wife. Adara Naida Weasley was born 2 days before the twins. This had further strained the situation between Mione and Ron, because he would out of the nowhere demand that Liam spend time with him and the Weasely clan. Liam had refused to go, and would constantly state how much he hated Ron for ruining things for him. This troubled Harry deeply, and he negotiated an agreement between Mione and Ron, allowing for Ron to get an extra week for Easter Holidays. Harry would work any details with Remus and the Primary school later. It was two days after Mione and Diego had left that we were contacted by Diego requesting my help with a medical case in America. I hastily packed what I would need, with the information that Diego provided and port keyed to Texas. Diego was the eldest of four children he as two younger sisters; his parents attempted to have more but resulted in 2 still borns and 1 miscarriage. The reasons being the driving force behind his own research, to improve health for women... Diego parents long given up having more children but after a night of celebrating his father's recent publication his mother had become pregnant. So at the age of 25 Diego welcomed his little brother. He was born a year before he arrived in the UK. His parents are professors at the University of Texas at San Antonio, Department of Magic. I was amazed about how much of the American Magical community is in plain site and still remained unnoticed by American muggles. When Diego arrived in Texas he was contacted by a colleague he went to Medical School with, who worked at the Hospital and had read a journal article Sev and I had written earlier that year. Diego's friend made a plea to him to ask for my aide on a case that he had been working on. We drove up to what appeared to a muggle hospital, till upon closer inspection I could see the magic around the building again hiding in plain site. We entered the hospital and quickly make our way to magical wings. We found the pediatric unit and we were greeted by Diego's friend a Dr. Todd Chastain. He quickly had me shown to a crib containing twin identical girls; on first site they appeared normal. I am quickly informed that they are part werewolf. The mother was a witch/werewolf and father a wizard. The girls have been unresponsive to any treatment, because of the girls unusual protection magic no complete diagnosis can be given. The mother was a werewolf who was attacked and raped while in human form. Normally a female werewolf's body rejects the pregnancy at the first full moon after conception if the father was not her one true mate. This led to only more confusion how the girls could have been carried to term. The mother sadly died as a result of a very difficult birth. The doctors here have tried everything they knew which only seemed to make the situation worse. After series of tests that I managed to get done using muggle methods the girls seemed to have the same characteristics as the children of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Their eldest daughter Jacqueline suffered similar symptoms after birth that was similar to the twins, it was from a type of toxemia as a result of the werewolf and veela mix in her blood. Bill's son and second daughter suffered the same toxemia and are now causing quite the stir amongst the population of Hogwarts. It appears that the father might have been at least half veela. I gave the girls similar treatments and they seem to have responded with tremendous results. Three weeks later with Mione and Diego returned to the UK, I was quietly rocking one of the girls to sleep, when I was interrupted by a sudden voice. "So Dray, when can our daughters come home?" I had been keeping Harry a breast of the situation on a daily basis, and not shocked at all when he showed. "Tomorrow as a matter fact." Placing a kiss on his cheek and handing him one of our newest pack members. The following weekend in front of the pack and other family members was introduced Rebecca Eve Malfoy-Potter and Elizabeth Ruby Malfoy-Potter. Due to their werewolf blood, even the Adoption Ceremony couldn't cure it; they would spend a great deal of time with their beloved Moonpa. Remi was a god send with the girls and them for him. If Potter had his way one of the girls would have ended up with name Moonbeam.

The first full moon after the end of school was the girl's first physical transformation of any kind. Previous moons that would just get really hairy and grow little fangs, Harry worried insescently pacing a hole in the floor till our little cubs came back with Moony. Since the adoption of the girls, this only reinforced Harry's desire to finally become an animagus, I can't say that I blamed him I worried just as much. We had started training during the war but never completed it. The kids wouldn't be left out either, "we are a pack and the pack always sticks together." The yelled in unison, quite impressive. The knock at the door indicated that our darling ones were back, Harry was there in flash tripping over a table and breaking the vase, quickly snatching one of them from Sev, and darted up to their room. He did that all in record time hearing his barely audible greetings. Remi followed while I grabbed my bag and headed up to check on the cubs after playing proper host. I arrived only to find a shock that nearly gave me heart attack. "NO, Potter put her down, must you always throw our children in the air so high." I scald him "Ah Dray, I don't throw, I toss and they barely leave my hands." Still holding her in air laughing as if she never knew she just transformed. "I'll take Rebecca and examine her," picking her out Remy's arms, "Are you and Sev going to join us for dinner and tell us how the transformation went." Before Remus could answer, "Yes, they will be joining us, oh they grew a type of bird beak like facial features kind of like those Bulgarian Veela at the World Cup you remember, right Moony." Harry said while never once taking his eyes of **throwing**Elizabeth in the air again. "Yes, Draco, Sev and I will be joining you I see you all later then." Remus said shaking his head at Harry's antics. Giving me a hug and kissing Rebecca on the forehead causing for her to giggle, he followed me out of the room. After about fifteen minutes I came back placing Elizabeth on the floor next her sister and sit down next to Harry at the love seat in the twins' nursery watching the girls play with their toys.

"Dray, do you mind that we have 8 children?" Harry asked softly.

"No, I just never expected have them at all, I never expected to survive the war. Now I couldn't be happier."

"I know you used to make fun of the Weasley's we were young and all. But..."

"Harry, I was young, and told exactly how to behave and what to say to whom. I am not proud. I always wanted siblings, and now I have one I love very much, who is married to a Weasely incidentally, and a loving mother and grandmother to the children." Kissing me on the cheek Harry got up and picked up a tea cup and had taken a big swallow.

"Dray, this tea taste different, is it a new blend?' I notice instantly as his hair starts to turn green and face start to turn orange. I don't know how I managed to keep a straight face, knowing instantly which one of our children was the perpetrator.

"No love, I didn't make the tea, who brought the tray in?

"Jamie, he said you told him to bring it up."

"Oh? Harry take a look in the mirror."

"Why?" Turning only slightly to see his reflection on wall Mirror the house shook. **"JAMES DRACONIS MALFOY-POTTER WHERE ARE YOU?"** Instantly hearing the scurrying of little feat and a door slam as Harry tore out of the room chasing after our son, I couldn't wait to see how Harry handled this one. I knew that the Beginning Potions Set was a good Idea. Reminding myself I need to be more aware myself.

"Get used to that, Girls your brother is going to cause your dad to go gray early." Dinner that night was a comedic affair a very sullen Jamie was forced to drink the other cup of tea as punishment and sat across from his similar green haired and orange faced dad.

The Following year just a very special first birthday for the cubs, and the pack would grow again. Harry and I were woken in the middle of the night by my brother; he needed help from Remus and I there had been an attack on a village during the full moon the previous night. The attack was committed by Fenir Grayback and his band of rogue werewolves. Grayback had managed to elude capture at the end of the war; his attacks now are not solely focused on the young. He and his band of rogues intend on turning the kids, and killing their family leaving those children with little options. Many of the victims have been left to die by their family members or left to the werewolves. It has become the most recent issue for the Ministry because of the increased attacks. Arriving what is left of a burned out village, it dawns on me to ask about my new nephew, "How is Ginny and the baby?" Ginny and Mathew welcomed their third child a son Cameron Arthur McAlister. "He is been a bit Colicky, but he is doing well." He states as we approach the med tent. "How many this time?" I asked. "Just 3, that's all that made it." Matt stated flatly. "What, Would do you mean only three?" Remus asked. Matt explained, "That some residents who live outside the village proper that after the attack was over came into the village and surveyed the damage and look for survivors. According to reports 7 families were attacked. The residents set fire to the homes, all the adults had been killed but 15 children had lived through the attacks. All but these 3 of those children survived the fires. Remus, they have been taken into custody, this is will be big. But this isn't why I brought you here to see this. It is to see them." Stepping inside the tent to see why we were brought here. What I saw could only make me stare in awe.

What I saw could only be short of amazing, twin boys about 15 months old, sitting on either side of a third child I couldn't tell the gender of the third were holding the healers back with a mass of spinning objects. From the look of the boys they appeared to have been bitten, the team on site managed to heal the bite wounds but when the twins had awakened they became frightened and began tapping into their magic to defend themselves. Harry said he experienced burst of magic like this when he had become frightened but I never thought I witness an event like this. Before I could even ask, Remi approached the boys with certain posturing and demeanor, I like to call 'tapping into his inner wolf.' The effects of the moon, scents and other such things that revolve around being a werewolf were instinctual upon surviving the bite, the boys submitted to Remus' Alpha male scent and then succumbed to sleep. I was able examine them, all three boys, as it turned out, indeed have been bitten and at such a young age their transformations will be rough. The test should that the twin were 17 months old and the third boy was 15 months. The attacks from Greyback now included infants and not just older children. Further tests had shown the boys were an immediate relation to each other most likely first cousins or closer. The twins were instinctually protecting their family member this was the first known case of such a phenomenon. My youngest patient most recently afflicted with Lycanthropy has been a 4 year old boy just shy of 5th birthday, than Bill's children and my daughters are unique hybrids. The twins have responded well to care and treatment for the bites, minor burns and smoke inhalation. The third boy did not recover as fast; he suffered some minor and 3rd degree burns, and heavier smoke inhalation. We contacted the others to prepare the clinic for our arrival, since it is the only place in all of Western Europe that regularly sees and treats those afflicted with Lycanthropy and offers any treatment to them and family members. Upon our arrival Remus had taken the twins and went off with Susan and Diego, while Mionie and Sev joined me with third boy to stabilize his condition further. I had come into the waiting room only to be mob by the pack, asking a ton of questions. I let those waiting know that we are not out of woods yet with one but the twins are doing nicely and that Moony was with the twins now. Lizzie and Becky now walking earlier than any of the others were trying to indicate they want their moonpa. The cubs, as we call them, have developed their motor skills faster than normal but were behind for speech development even for twins. I had Harry and Lilianna take the girls to Remus since they had been moved to a room and have Harry ascertain the twins power decide the next step for them. "Liam could you and Jamie help your mother take the younglings to Daycare and get the others to school?"

"Father, schools canceled." Jamie said with a flat tone and straight face.

"James Draconis, you know better than to try and lie to me, just because Remus is here doesn't mean there is no school. I will send your sister out to help you." Turning head back shaking my head.

"You are so busted." Kyle said laughing at his best friend.

Mathew was right; the Ministry was taking a beating for the disaster in the village. The ministry had tried take the boys on several occasions only to be directly threatened by Harry to leave his family alone, and was not going to let the Minister himself to lay one hand on them. Scrimgouer was livid, I can't be leave he is still in power, but he was not going to challenge Harry on any level. He may have chosen Quiditch as a career, but he is still the most powerful wizard I had ever seen. I had no doubts anyone try to take those boys would not live more then 5 seconds. The press had turned this into the showdown of the Century, between Harry and Scrimgouer, of course it didn't hurt that Mathew and I had controlling interests in the Daily Profit, to make sure the press kept the public in tune with a situation the Ministry would have liked to see go away. Two months later, Scrimgouer backed down; the offenders were prosecuted fairly, and received punishment according to the laws. Remus was not happy with sentence and neither was I. Grayback's rogues hadn't stopped the attacks; three more villages since that night had been brutalized turning a total of 15 more children. Due to the press war between Harry and the Minister many family members felt they had support to help with the children only a few needed to be found homes. Remus offered discount tuition to Hogsmeade Primary a fourth of what the normal fees are. The Clinic offered free and discounted services for the children afflicted. Harry tested the boys magic levels and found to be powerful as individual children but together the three had a connection that could multiply there capabilities. Why the twins were able to keep away anyone who approached. We felt the only safe place for these special ones were with us. The boys are doing great; the twins were adopted by Remus and Sev. "So Remi, how are our cubs doing ready to go home soon, Potter is starting give headache." Sev had asked his mate. Harry was already making comments like, "He is getting so strong Dray, feel our son's grip, he will never fall of his broom." "Look Dray do see our son he just smiled at me." And of course there was the usual throwing up in the air. So five months later the pack officially grew by 3 Dominic Lupin-Snape, Dorian Lupin-Snape and Tristan Callum Malfoy-Potter. . This also introduced the new orphanage that sat on the edge of the Woodlands and the Lupin-Snape property. It was called Lunar House and gave a place for those children with special needs a home. The house would be run by a new family to live in the Woodlands the De La Luna Family. The house was the old Malfoy Manor, with 200 rooms it would be big enough to meet the needs, the manor was moved magically dungeons and all to its new location. The Home was gone over with a fine tooth comb to eliminate all dark magic residues, artifacts and other such items. The house was remodeled to fit the needs of its new residents. The dungeons were converted for the transformations of the children afflicted with lycanthropy. The house elves were only too happy to be part of the new Lunar House and to help with the children. It only seemed fitting for me to do something useful with the house; the original property will find a new use soon.

I would have liked to say that our family had finished growing; I never expected to be a father let alone a father of 10. My father must be rolling in his grave that I have the number of children that I do. The next addition would come to us by way of the muggle world. Harry and I managed to get some mobiles to work in the wizarding world for the communicating with the muggle world hospitals and aide programs. I received a call from Emma Finch-Fetchley, a social worker with an aide program, and Justin's younger sister who was also a witch. Emma work as a social worker to help orphaned and abandoned magical children find a place in the magical community. Harry's idea actually, it was to help prevent another child growing up into the next Dark Lord. Next to werewolf aide, the area closest to Harry and I is aide to battered, abused and neglected children. He never wants a child to grow up in a house being hated by people who are supposed to care for you. After witnessing his situation first hand and my own abuse at the hands of my father this issue has become the power behind the work we do. A related issue started by Susan for batter and abused women, especially women who were raped during and after the war.

Our clinic receives all the calls to for these programs, and it has allowed us to build on to the clinic and hire more Healers. We are currently the size of small hospital 350 beds, but we still call ourselves a clinic. Hiring more healers as allowed Diego, Susan, and myself to work on our research projects and spend time with our families. The Clinic is now open 7 days a week and 365 days a year. The three of us take turns on emergency calls for the programs sharing the duty. Well this week it was my turn to be on call, and would face one of biggest challenges.

I met Emma at London's Charity Hospital where moments after my arrival I was ushered in to see my new patient. I didn't know what to expect when I walked in, but it would be come on of the greatest challenges of my career. I stepped through doors to sounds of a wailing baby and to see several objects in the room flying about, I hurried over to find a baby girl, according to Emma only hours old, she alerted me immediately after the birth and magic was detected. The baby's chart stated that she was born premature, 6 weeks, and that the mother was a young muggle teenage girl from the streets and confirmed drug user. I quickly got work trying to the baby's magic under control and her situation stable for transport back to the Clinic. After getting the baby to sleep I went in search of the mother. I found the mother who was being kept alive by life support according to her chart she suffered an overdose and is not expected to survive her condition being critical. I next went to find Emma and take baby out there as soon as possible. I found her in the waiting room talking to a teenage boy around 16 years old. Emma introduced me to Brian, who was not the father but best friends with Julie the baby's mother. They intended to raise the baby together and for Julie to get of the streets and he went to work for pimp, to earn enough to keep her off and raise the child. He said she didn't discover she was pregnant until she was about 3 months along. She had been clean up until that day; he had just come back from a client to discover her. I asked him if Julie had any family that could take the child, and what drugs she had been using previously. She was mainly a drinker, and user of X, but she sometimes used Cocaine and Crystal Meth. She never used any Heroin or LSD. I asked him he would like to see her or the baby, just her that he would have to be somewhere in half hour. I had Emma escort him back to see her and told I was leaving with the little girl but to keep me informed if any family she be found.

Three months later she is responding fine and has put on 3 pounds and grown 4inches. She is now at her newborn weight but her length is above average. I suspect she will be around 6'ft tall. Overall baby Isolde, the name I had given her, is doing fantastic and surpassing expectations. I can only hope that the lingering affects will be limited such as ADDHD and any learning disabilities. Emma informed me that she exhausted her search and that Julie had no immediate family and no distant relation was willing to take the child. So is Isolde is now a ward of the Ministry. She still isn't quite ready, maybe another week, before she would be able to leave the clinic to either a home or one of the two orphanages that have been founded for magical orphans. One orphanage is in Diagon Alley and here in Hogsmeade, Lunar House is the larger of the two it is primarily for magically afflicted but some uninflected children had recently been placed there, so that both are near medical care for the children and direct access to the magical community. But I knew where she was going to end up all I had to do is tell Harry. I left the clinic walking the familiar path to our home thinking of ways to tell him this was how it was going to be. I walk into the home thankful for the usual chaos it is kind of quite. They must have pissed of Harry because there only this quiet when he has to yell at them. As I scanned the living area I spy my son hanging from the 12ft ceiling, screaming to get him down apparently he has been pretending to be Spiderman again, and Kyle on the floor laughing at his best friend, the triplets are seated in the corner huddled up, always a scary sight, Ellie the princess reclining on the couch reading some teen magazine and Tristan snuggled up next to her, and I spot Liam and Lillianna at the table by the window where she is loosing at a game of chess, vowing that she will win of these days, 'not likely' is Liam's response, looking up and spotting me. She bounds over to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Hi father," and before I could ask she continues, "How was your day, good I hope, the twins are napping in their room, dad is upstairs working on something, it is pot luck night you know, Uncles Sev and Moony are doing the main course, Uncle Diego and Aunt Mione are doing salads and deserts, Aunt Susan got called to London and Kyle will spending the night and Dobby is fixing what ever dad told him to, and I think that's it." She concludes by kissing me on the cheek and goes back to Liam who has the board set up for another game. I wave my wand and freeing Jamie from the ceiling who was still asking to get him down. "No luv, I think you got it all."

"Oh Lil can you and Liam search out the triples before they blow something up again." They had quietly snuck away during the conversation. I headed upstairs to search out my wayward husband. I found Harry in Tristan's nursery assembling a crib that we used for Cassie.

"Yes Dray, I know, and of course we are going to take her, I knew the minute I saw your face that she wasn't going anywhere else." Kissing me softly on the lips and he heads back to his task.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I grin stupidly staring at his back.

"No but you can show me after dinner, because we have a date tonight. The Godparents are babysitting tonight. It is the anniversary of our first real date; I wanted to do something special before we can't." I walk over and kiss him; I can't believe what a sap I turned into, what happened the Draco Malfoy snarky bastard I think to myself.

"You're still a snarky bastard, Luv, but you're my snarky bastard." I really need to ask him how he does that. A month later in a ceremony no less extravagent than any of the others our newest pack member joined us, Isolde Jade Malfoy-Potter. Her Godfathers were no less ecstatic about being asked, Charlie and Oliver and the new de la Luna family. Yes they are the caretakers of Lunar House.

The de la Luna family has become our newest pack members. The only part of the Weasley family to be inducted, the Weasley's an army unto their own but loyal allies to the pack, the feisty red headed clan is lovingly referred to has the Herd, and you'll understand that later when I get to those stories. The de la Luna family was created as a way to create a loving unified family that supports one another. The family came about through some very sad situations. It started during the final days of war with Voldemort. Charlie had been away on a mission for the Order and left his wife and infant daughter at the Dragon Camps in Romania. Deatheaters attacked the camps during the night and left no survivors. Charlie's wife Tatiana and daughter Oxanna were killed while trying to escape the battle. After the end of the war Charlie had immersed him self in his work on Magical Animal Behavior and isolated himself from his family and others for a few years.

Oliver's story wasn't anymore pleasant than Charlie's. Oliver had married Katie Bell, his second wife his first wife was Angelina Johnson they divorced, it simply did not work out, and she set him up with her best friend Katie. Katie after playing a few years in the league left to start work in design for the Shooting Star Broom Company when Angelina had set them up. Oliver and Katie married soon after and had a baby boy named Michael David. Their tragedy took place after the war; it was the first of the Werewolves new attack plans. Oliver was away with the team when the attacked took place. I was contacted by my brother and was one of the first on scene. The carnage was sickening the stench of blood lingered all over the house. Oliver's son would become my first patient of this new form of terror attacks on the Magical Community, he survived but was bitten. I broke the news to Oliver, I had to have Harry there for support, Harry and I had become good friends with the couple since Harry joined the team. Oliver though in shock wanted to see his son straight away and we did our best to help him through this.

At the Familius ceremony for Eleanor, Charlie made is first appearance since the death of his family. Charlie and Oliver met up and began a friendship and support for each other. Their relationship evolved quickly to a deeply loving bond, both had dated both sexes after leaving Hogwarts so same sex relations were not strange to them. The bond grew stronger and they married in a ceremony held at the Woodlands where they had met back up with each other. As a result of the increased werewolf attacks which lead to a large number of afflicted children who needed homes. Oliver had joined Remus in fighting for the children and survivors of the attacks. To date they had adopted Noah a happy go lucky two year old and an infant girl 6 months of age they named after their late wives Tatiana Katherine. They had went on to add a 17 month old girl they christened Jesse Anne and a four month old boy they named Jordan Scott. They would adopt another boy naming him Paul Arthur. All the children are afflicted fully with Lycanthropy and they wanted to create one family hence the new last name which translates to Of the Moon (de la Luna). Now Moony has more cubs to spoil besides his own which is now bigger also.

Moony and Sev have added their precious little girl Bethany Ann Lupin-Snape joined her brothers and pack mates to huge welcome. Not only did Bethany join us but Harry and I made it even dozen. While on vacation with the Montemayor clan in Cancun, Mexico for Diego's youngest sisters wedding I was called into service to help a mysterious attack in a remote jungle village. The small magical village was an old Mayan site that managed to stay hidden from their enemies and the Spanish when they had arrived. It was not discovered till Spanish Wizards arrived in the region. The village like those in Europe had left no survivors but two boys; they were maybe a few months old. I couldn't tell yet if they were related but they were relatively unharmed. The two boys were well hid during the attack, they avoided any serious harm. The werewolf attacks in Mexico appear to have no connection to those in Europe or the UK. So through mounds of paper work the two newest arrivals Dylan Rhys and Ethan Tyler joined the pack. At the Ceremony Jamie, being the smartass he is, told Harry and I, 'Look now when you go shopping you can buy 10 items and get 2 for free, you can save money."

"CRASH"

"BANG"

I stop typing on my compudor thingy Harry got the family, why did I have start typing my memoirs when it's my turn to watch the kids.

"HEY I'M TELLING"

"THAT'S RIGHT GO TELL DAD"

"I'M NOT TELLING DAD, I'M TELLING FATHER'

"NO DON"T, NO CASSIE DON'T TELL HIM'

I show up in the kitchen wand out, lucky for us the Library is on the ground floor.

"To Late I am already here." I start cleaning the mess up and then start to wonder when I became so good at household charms. I must remember to send a note to Molly thanking her for her help.


	4. Chapter 3

**Buy 10 Get 2 Free**

For the Love of Harry

1

Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter would have survived to see 38 years of age? I am nearly 40, with no gray hair, and NO I do not dye my hair. Harry on the other hand has a little hear and there it gives him a distinguished look so he says. We were both on a path of destruction of ourselves and those around us. Harry and I have been married for almost 15yrs. No one could have imagined The Golden Boy and The Evil One would become a single force of good that brought down Lord Voldemort. Harry saved me in more ways than I could ever be grateful for, not that I have to ever tell him he just simply knows, and I like it that way. Days after the incidents in the tower with Dumbledore while Severus was away trying to secure safe passage for my mother to Canada, I was captured by none other than Belatrix Lestrange. I managed to escape with the help of Severus Snape, from Voldemort after a month of torture at the hands of Deatheaters and Voldemort himself. I was saved by Severus, who gave me a port key to Harry's muggle relatives home. Showing up still shackled battered, bruised, broken and nearly dead he was my only hope, and being the Hero that he is took me into his Uncles' home. This begins mine and Harry's relationship, going from; a rival, gaining trust, allies, friends, lovers, partners, to finally a loving couple, this was far from easy , it would take five years. This type of relationship was new for Harry not realizing that he could actually be attracted to another boy let alone fall in love, especially with me. Ginny Weasley had the hardest time adapting to Harry's new change but eventually came around, she would eventually find someone who would steal her heart, Weasley on the other hand, were are civil in front of Harry but he is still 'weasel' in private. In that five years _**we**_, as in Harry, myself, Hermione, Weasley, and Ginny managed to destroy all the Horcuxes, live through many battles, kill many deatheaters, survive many plots upon our lives, near death injuries and further own educations. Hermione and I managed to complete meditraining, while Harry, Weasley, and Ginny completed Auror training. Harry in an agreement with the Director of the Auror Corps, in cooperation with the Order of the Phoenix concluded that he needed to be trained to fight and would receive a certificate of Completion and a temporary position with the Corps made permanent if he desired. Harry did not trust the Ministry, but an event happened that rallied some in the Ministry to aide Harry and his friends in secret or not in some cases.

On a cold November morning after an all night battle on the Salisbury plain Harry defeated Voldemort once and for all. There were a few Deatheaters who escaped, and have managed to cause havoc, but nothing so far that the Ministry can't handle. Tired of the death and destruction, Harry left his temporary position with the Auror corps and signed on with Puddlemere as their new Seeker. Weasley followed suit joining the Chudley Cannons. Hermione and I went to work for St. Mungos, Mione going to the spell damaged ward where her skills in charms and transfiguration research would be invaluable, with me going pediatrics; I mostly treated the children that survived attacks on their homes it seemed fitting to me and Harry but to those outside of the order was unbelievable. This also allowed me to work on my potions research with Severus. Severus not only survived this war but managed to reunite with his one true mate Remus Lupin. Their story is long and complicated but contains a love that grows stronger with every year together. Severus and I have made some amazing breakthroughs in Wolfsbane Potion Research and we are currently waiting for some tests results that could mean huge benefits for the werewolf population, most especially our beloved Remus and Lupin-Snape family.

Hermione and Ron Weasley during the five years they finally announced an engagement, much to Molly Weasley's joy. They were married December 21 the next month after Voldermort's fall. At a Spanish Villa off the Costa del Sol, Hermione and Ron were married and it was during the reception that Harry asked me that we be together forever, of course I teased him before I said yes and then making love with him on the beach. Sadly the marriage between Hermione and Weasel didn't last, not that I wished any unhappiness to Hermione, but nobody changed more after the war than the Weasel. I say 'NO! he was that way all along,' it is still a bit of sore spot for Harry. On their second anniversary Mione and Weasley, had the usual romantic dinner and evening of love making, only to have Weasley leave the next morning for a Quiditich match the that day. The following evening Mione decided to join him at his hotel room only to catch him in bed with another woman. Discovering that this wasn't the first time, they were divorced one month later. Mione discovered she was two months pregnant that morning, I confirmed it for her myself, and this was the reason she went to see the Weasel. Mione gave birth to a beautiful baby boy Liam Nathaniel Granger, my godson, Harry's too. Thank god he inherited Mione's hair color and facial features, but also his grandmother Molly's loving personality. I figure, that finally out of Harry's shadow and famous in his own right Weasley, had become Ron Weasley King of the Rings, Keeper, Chudley Cannons, MVP, multiple record holder, World Cup Champion Keeper, Team England and never looked back. He married the girl the day after the divorce was finalized, and then announced that he was going to be a father, that she was carrying his baby. She was born almost exactly a month after Liam. He as married and divorced three times since, and has children with each one, all girls. The Weasel is currently married to wife number five and Liam currently has 5 younger half sisters and from current reports is expecting another. Mione swears she didn't curse him to only have girls, I think it was Harry but I would never say anything to his face. For Mione she couldn't be happier she is currently married to a colleague and close friend from America. Diego Alejandro Montemayor came to St. Mungos from the University Magical Health Center in San Antonio. He is an OB/GYN specialist, doing research in fertility to help Witches have healthier pregnancies. His focus has been with the pureblood communities in the Americas and Europe, which have been plagued with low birth rates, resulting in many still born children. My mother had three still born births one boy before me and a boy and girl after. Casually introduced by Harry and myself at dinner one evening, Diego and Hermione were married soon after. They have since had two sets of twins' one boy and girl, and the other identical boys plus another son. Liam loved Diego instantly and the affection was returned whole heartily. This has lead to when Liam had wanted to be adopted by Diego and change his sir name to Montemayor. Ron was furious with Mione, after he found out from Molly what was going to be happening. Molly and Arthur fully supported the adoption ceremony and were pleased that his Weasley blood connection would remain if only as a distant relation genetically. Harry had to force Ron not to take any legal action **'or else'**, and was simply just left at that. Harry and Ron's friendship is based on a loyalty to each other and a sense of brotherhood, I have never understood it but I don't mess with it. So during a First Year Sorting Ceremony, one Liam Nathaniel Montemayor was placed in Gryffindor. Harry and I couldn't be happier for them, Ron has little to do with Liam since he was born, but adores his Nana Molly and Grandfather Artie with all his heart. Mione would never keep Molly away from her grandson as a matter a fact Molly was her birth coach. Molly has taken to the other children, who call her their Nanina and Arthur, Lito.

Our Ginny, became a successful Auror even after the war, she was recruited to the Department of Mysteries and is now an Unspeakable. She has always been a powerful witch, but she is the super adored aunt of her numerous nieces and nephews. During the war Ginny began working on and off with a young wizard by the name of Mathew Lucas McAlister. Mathew was a year younger than Ginny and in Slytherin so they didn't really meet until the war. Ginny and Mathew married 4 years after the end and are now the proud parents of 3 boys.

Mathew has history that we would discover that ties him to me. You see Lucius even though married and the dark lord gone still committed acts of violence against muggles, muggle-borns, and others. He and his 'colleagues' would rape, torture and murder these people, often but not often enough to raise suspicions. Mathew's mother survived her rape and torture to give birth to him. She died the year he entered Hogwarts due to some long-term injuries from the attack. She never knew who her attackers were; Mathew would be raised by his grandparents after her death. While performing Identify tests on bodies found after an attack on village, a lab accident revealed that Mathew and I were brothers. My mother was able to confirm that Lucius did perform such acts as well as kept many mistresses. Mathew and I had been friendly at Hogwarts; I felt a connection to him when he arrived and never new why until this confirmed it. We became closer as the war went on and vowed to look for other siblings once the war ended. My mother began corresponding with Mathew and formed a quick and special bond. We would find others but those are stories for later in this memoir. We continue looking for others if for no other reason to help the women Lucius harmed.

Severus and Remus, nobody was more shocked than Harry that his beloved Remus could have ever loved that greasy git of a potions Master. First he had to get over Severus killing of Albus Dumbledore and he was not the only one. Albus had suffered serious injuries from trying to destroy Gaunt's ring and locate the other Horcuxes, that he most likely suffered serious injuries and would not have survived long after the tower incident, he was dying he maybe had a month. Albus had already known of my assignment given to me from Voldemort and discussed plans with Severus to protect me as well. I later found out that it was my mother who had notified Albus, anonymously, about my assignment. She didn't inform him of her oath with Severus just in case he would not help. Albus had allowed himself to be killed, to not only protect Harry, but myself. He had assigned Severus the task to protect me and aid Harry in anyway he could. He also asked him to be the one to kill him, informing Severus of his poor health. Dumbledore did this knowing it would leave Severus as a villain to be hunted, but he trusted nobody else to carry out the task. I know I could have never accomplished my task, and most grateful to those people who cared about me. One year after Albus's death Harry received a letter from him dated from earlier in the day before they had set off in search of the Locket. It was to be delivered to Harry, in the event of his death explaining, the events. That letter allowed Harry and I move closer to becoming friends. Bringing Severus back into the fold was difficult for everyone most especially Remus. Since none of us knew of their past at this time, tension between the two was constant, till Remus blocked a curse aimed at me. This brought both he and I very close. I had always respected him, and would often sneak down to his office to converse with him as a student. This may sound odd now but we can get to the reasons later. After learning that Sev never left his side till he was in the clear, a full week that he didn't report to the Dark Lord, his punishment was severe but he lived through it, this eased tension between the two allowing them to move forward. It completely ended when during a battle in some village; Sev blocked a curse thrown at Remi. In full deatheater regalia Sev dove in front a strong slashing curse. The curse was thrown by none other than Lucius Malfoy, my father, he died that night. I was fighting by Remus' side that night when we came upon my father. Lucius was freed from Azkaban two years prior when Voldemort attacked the prison and destroying it. It has since been rebuilt but is no longer guarded by Dementors they were all destroyed during the war. I fought my father and killed him, I don't remember much from the fight, what I do know, is from what Remus had told me, that is was fierce. I suffered major injuries and while I was unconscious Harry never left my side. He announced to everyone that we were lovers, which had been secret only to me, him Remus and Severus. This was four years from when Harry found me on his door step, the final year of the war was the most intense. I still fought side by side with Remus and Harry, Ron, and Mione, the Golden Trio fought as a team. Harry told me that he needed me with Remus to protect him. I did not fall for it, but I knew at that time Harry could not express how truly felt he simply just did not how. I knew though and understood and that is all that mattered. Remi and Sev finally expressed their continued love for each other also, werewolf bonding, very confusing still. They have expanded their family and hearts to include children. Harry teases Sev, in a sincere manner of course, about him being a father.

Harry and I were married that April after Mione and Weasley's wedding he didn't want to wait. One thing war taught him was that time is precious and you can't waste even a minute. My mother was annoyed, four months was not long enough to plan a society wedding. I much didn't care either I would have married him the next day, but truth be told I wanted the party for no other reason to show how much Harry meant to me. I was even willing to drop the Malfoy name altogether but Harry refused to let me. So the final comprise would be that I would become Malfoy-Potter and he would remain Potter. Any children, were not considered since males could not become pregnant even with magic. If either one of has had been female, with our active sex life one of us would constantly be pregnant either him or me. I didn't want to ruin a perfectly good body by getting preggars. Over the course of the five years Harry and I learned all there is to know about one another. I told Harry that my entire image was a lie, a façade created to protect me from Lucius. My mother never loved Lucius it was a forced marriage because my Aunt Andie (Andromeda) ran off to marry her muggle born boyfriend. My Aunt was the eldest and my mother was closer to her than any of her other family members. Narcissa and Andromeda were both Ravenclaws, Belatrix was a Slytherin, my mother and Aunt Andromeda have always been alike in many ways. It was my Aunt Andie that raised my mother; my maternal grandparents had little time for their children especially my mother. My Aunt Bella took after all the dark traits that the Black family possessed and multiplied them by 10. It was her that betrayed Andromeda to my grandparents forcing them to flee and eventually marry. Bella was a seventh year and my mother was a 5th year, as were Harry's parents, Remi, Sev, and the other friends of our parents, when my Grandfather arranged the marriages for her and Bella. My cousin Nyphadora or Tonks was 10 at this time; my mother had continued to speak with her sister despite being disinherited from the Black Family. Lucius was in the same year as Bella and good friends with her, if Bella was not already betrothed to Lestrange, she would have been betrothed to him. As it turned out Lucius was dating Syreena Lestrange, but my grandfather Abraxas Malfoy did not like the Lestrange family, they lacked influence and real power. He wanted a union with the Black Family. My mother suspects that Syreena had been Lucius longtime consort, which she suspect was supported by Abraxas as long as a Black/Malfoy heir was produced. That would be me Draco Magnus Xavier Malfoy, an heir who would never live up to his potential and standards according to Lucius Malfoy. I believe I have far exceeded those standards it has opened up doors I never thought would be there for me. I will not go into the abuse my mother and I suffered but just to mention that it took place, we survived it and are now free to be the people we are, everything else was just an act of survival. I am ambitious, cunning, sly, and willing to do what it takes to achieve my goals. This was only a small aspect of my personality, I strived to succeed not just to make my mother proud, but to achieve the greatness I knew I could. It was in those 5 years with Harry that I learned that their can only be one Draco Malfoy, and Harry helped me find him and I am proud of whom I have found. I had known I was gay since early on, I kept up the image and dated Pansy Parkinson, something I deeply regret now, especially since I knew that I was gay. I had become attracted Harry some time when I wasn't expecting it during our 5th year, this physical attraction that had already existed made it easier to go from wanting to shag Potter, to want to simply snuggle with Harry and watch the stars. Trying to plan a wedding and start to new careers wasn't easy but with help we received it went smoothly. Their was some political opposition to our union, but we found loop hole after loop hole to make it a legal bonding and marriage. This was the first wedge Scrimgouer would force between Harry and the Ministry. Not long after our high profile nuptials did all road blocks for same sex unions take place. In a few more years all blockage would be gone and with the discovery of a spell and ceremony long forgotten, a family was our next stop. We lived in London so I could be close to St. Mungos, and Harry could hide in large population of the city for some anonymity. I would often leave St. Mungos to treat the orphans created by the war so it was nothing unusual. A couple of years later when I arranged a visit with some Quiditch players, mostly Harry's teammates and other friends, at the Albus Dumbledore Memorial Orphanage in London, I asked a pregnant Mione to join Harry and I, this was also not unusual I often asked her for help with the orphans. During the chaotic visit of examinations, autographs and photographs Harry had managed to wander off. Mione and I found Harry in the infant ward of the home holding a baby girl who could not have been more than a couple of months old. She had beautiful Strawberry Blonde hair and the biggest, brightest green eyes and a beautiful smile that caused Harry to giggle uncontrollably. I inquired about her from the staff and was informed that she had just arrived the day before. Not much was known about her arrival. A woman dropped her off, and said she could not be bothered with a freak child. We would learn so much more later about her identity. I don't know how I ever got her out of Harry's arms to examine her; she smiled at me, giggled and tried to grab my wand. She was three months old and in perfect health other than a little scar on forehead which was a typical scar but look recent maybe from the birth. I looked up at Harry who had tears in his eyes, which he denies vehemently, told me, "We are taking her home today Draco, we are not leaving here without her." Placing her back in Harry's arms shifted his body protectively of the baby as if to say /try to pry her out of my arms,' carried her over to Mione to show off is new daughter to his best friend. I simply told him 'okay,' because I felt exactly the same way. She would be our first, Lilianna Claire Malfoy-Potter, we brought her home and placed her in the nursery we had began to prepare for Liam's arrival when Mione had moved in with us. Luckily he was not due for another month which would give us time get new items for him. We contacted the clan to invite them over to introduce the newest member, Harry was like a kid at Christmas, and I can't say I was any less excited, for me it was my mother and brother to see the new addition as well as the others. Harry was deeply hurt when Weasel refused to show up, but that didn't dampen his spirits for long. Lilianna was quickly joined by her cousin Liam (everyone in the clan blood or not is family, or as Remus calls us '**The** **Pack',** all are reffered to by cousin or other such relation) they quickly became in tuned with each other. To this day are best friends and closest confidants we would not at all be disappointed if their friendship ever evolved but we don't push.

Chapter 2

For the love of Hermione

Mione and I would take the kids to the park almost everyday, mostly because they refused to be separated. The only time she could ever be separated was when she would go with Harry to be shown off to the Team. In the next two months our pack would grow again. A couple of months after Liam were born, Mione had not returned to work yet she was at home with children enjoying her maternity leave and accumulated vacation time. When into my office walked Dr. Diego Montemayor, and asked for me and introduced himself stating he was a wizard from America who joined St. Mungos as an OB/GYN and to further his research on fertility. To say I wasn't taken back by his extreme good looks would be lying, but he had nothing on my Harry. I was to be his Supervisor since I had been recently promoted to Chief Healer of the Ward. I brought him home for dinner that evening, introducing him to Harry and Mione. To say Mione and Diego clicked would be understatement, at dinner it was if Harry and I didn't exist. Six months later they were married living with us until they moved in next door when the home somehow became available. The children could finally be apart but made no difference since they would spend all day with each other in the hospitals day care facilities, something that Mione at started even before she had become pregnant. So after beautiful April wedding and short honeymoon the happy couple returned to work.

On my weekly visits to the orphanage after Liam's second birthday, I was joined by Diego and Mione to help immunize the children; leaving them to tend to the older children I made my way to the Infant ward. I checked them all saving one little boy for last, I had checked him the previous week just after he arrived. The staff had stated he was just unresponsive, didn't cry, didn't move around much didn't do anything. I quickly performed every diagnostic to find that he was perfectly healthy 4 month old baby boy. During the diagnosis procedure he started to smile behave very similar to how Lilianna had reacted when picked up by Harry for the first time. He stayed responsive for the rest of my visit that day, even with the staff of the home. I was saddened to see his reports say that he quickly reverted back to his previous behavior. I quickly picked him up and started talking to him and he reacted instantly by cooing and trying to grab my fingers. The next thing I heard was Harry saying, "Pack him up and let's take our son home." I could only respond with teary eyes and a nod. The paper work complete Harry, myself and our knew son joined Diego and Hermione to a hardy congratulations. Diego had asked us, "So when are you both planning to do the Adoption Spell Ceremony?" In a very excited tone "I would be honored to help with the potion portion of the ceremony." We simply looked at him not knowing what he was talking about until Harry asked. He just assumed we had performed the ceremony with Lilianna since she already appeared to be a mix of both Harry and I. Back at home Diego explained that in America he often prepared the potions for all adoptions that took place at an orphanage he presided over in San Antonio. He explained that it was an Old World Spell, which had many various backgrounds but that the American Magical Government had unified the various ceremonies to an easy to follow pattern with unified standards calling it the 'Adoption Spell Ceremony'. He explained the long history of the ceremony and what was entailed. We soon figured out because of the blood magic involved that the British Ministry did not endorse the ceremony because Blood Magic in all forms was considered to be dark according to the Ministry. Diego also told us that in the Spanish Southwest, Mexico, and other Latin American nations call the Ceremony, La Famalia del Corazon, translates to The Family of the Heart. The ceremony contains four basic parts, the potion which is made up of the blood of the two or single parent that will be adopting the child which is prepared in advance. The fist phase is an Incantation which asks the Guardians of the North, South, East and West to accept the adoption. The second phase you feed the child the potion and then you prick each hand of the child and parents saying the next Incantation placing the new parents bloodline ahead of first parents hence creating a new set of natural parents. This simply places the new bloodline first genetically and placing the original parents as distant relatives genetically. After blood magic as combined the new genetic code, the new parents recite the next Incantation accepting the child as their true and natural child, then heal the prick wounds. The final phase is the Naming and Introduction Incantation which is performed by the new parents and Godparents of the child, which basically introduces the child to world as being born for a second time. We learned that the Ceremony although not endorsed or promoted in the UK was not illegal and so we planned the event. The ceremony was planned for two months time that way to include both Lilianna and our new son. Two months later James Draconis Malfoy-Potter was introduced to the pack. The ceremony also included Lilianna involving her Godparents Hermione and Diego and for James (who we affectionately call Jamie) was presented with his Godparents Severus and Remus Lupin-Snape. Lilianna's appearance did not appear to change drastically, just little things like jaw lines, nose shape and eye shape altered only slightly to reflect Harry and myself. At the reception held at the Burrow, Mione and Diego announced they were expecting twins in about 6mos. We had already knew but were unsure how the rest of the Pack and Weasley family would feel. Liam was extremely excited 2yr old for his mum and dad, much to Weasley disappointment Liam would always call him Ron. 5 months later Liam would be joined by fraternal twins Victoria Alejandra and Gabriel Miguel. The twins were big and needed to be delivered early both were just shy of 7lbs.

Two years later Diego would have a patient, a young teenage girl who had become pregnant, and wanted to give up the baby for adoption. Instantly thinking of Harry and myself we became the proud parents once again of a baby girl. She would become the princess of pack, Eleanor Rose Malfoy-Potter, the lady of the house much to chagrin of her family. Eight months later Harry would take Puddlemere for a record breaking 7th consecutive Quiditch League Championship and 7years undefeated Seeker MVP. During the match against the Wasps while going for Snitch he was hit in the head by a Bludger. Ever the champion he caught the Snitch, while careening to the ground. His injuries left Harry in a coma for 8 months, never leaving his side he woke with a single question, "Did we win?" if I wasn't so happy to see him awake I would cursed him on the spot. I filled him in on the results from the match, and the Beater for Wasps was questioned and found clear of any malicious intent. Harry deeply affected that he could have left his family retired from Professional Quiditch. However Harry's Quiditch career is did not end there. Harry would accept from Headmistress McGonagall the position of Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher and Gryffindor Quiditich Coach. Since the war ended Hogwarts student population had grown exponentially. The school had to hire no less than two professors per subject more for your base subjects of Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA. Also they now had a Quiditch Coach for every house allowing Madam Hooch to oversee a Quiditch Department. The offer excited Harry quite a lot, the thought of returning to the only true home he ever had, felt complete for him. So I decided to leave St. Mungos as well and open a private practice in Hogsmeade. Joining me in my practice was Diego and Susan Bones. A few years ago Susan was attacked and raped in Diagon Alley. The rape was perpetrated by Theodore Nott who had managed to stay free until recently. Susan became pregnant and gave birth to Kyle, he was born just before we brought Jamie home, who would be a constant fixture in our home. Kyle would be adopted by the pack having a loving and accepting family to protect him. This doesn't mean that the Bones family didn't stand behind Susan they did, Susan was the only one in her generation for that family to survive the war. Both of Susan's older brothers were killed in the war.

So our practiced consisted of a General Practice Healer Susan, Pediatrics/Family/Special Needs me, and OB/GYN/Fertility, Diego. Buying a couple thousand acres on the edge of town we set up our clinic. On this property consisted the Clinic, and three homes, The Montemayors, The Bones, and the Malfoy-Potters. The 900 acres directly across consisted of the Lupin-Snape home and the new Hogsmeade Primary School ran by Remus Lupin-Snape. This would allow Sev and myself to make our first real breakthroughs in the Wolfsbane Potion research.

At the age of 28 this is where we were, three beautiful children, surrounded by our loving family and friends. During the war many families relocated to Hogsmeade, some returned to their homes while most stayed. Hogsmeade is no longer a sleepy small village but a new bustling town and seemed perfect for us. Our property was at his edge of town between the Black Lake and Hogwarts. Harry picked the place of or home to overlook the lake toward the castle. It was on the night of our 7th anniversary we dropped off the children with Mione and Diego for a quiet night to ourselves. We found ourselves, after some dinner and love making, lying in the hammock watching the stars and you can guess the rest when we were interrupted by my darling Sister-in-law Ginny Mc Alister. Ginny said she needed my help a village in France that had been attacked, what was left of the Deatheaters and other Dark forces still plagued the Magical community; Harry joined us as we headed to the emergency Medical tent with my bag in hand. I opened the flap to see my brother trying to get three babies to calm down. Doing a good job, being the father of 3yr old Ian and 1yr old Kieran, I could not have been a prouder older brother. I examined the babies, no spells were used on the children but they had some minor physical wounds and smoke inhalation from the fire but they would be fine. The babies were triplets, rare in the magical world but still did occur, 2 boys and 1 girl about 17 months old and nothing was known about who they were, or why they might have been in that house. Next thing Harry says, "Is it okay to take our kids home now." He said playing with little girl who giggling holding Harry's shoulder length hair. Ginny said "why do think you're here," I responded "trying to turn us into Weasley's." I smiled back at her. Taking our new brood home we entered our home, to find the pack waiting for us. It would seem that they were notified of our new additions and we were quickly surrounded by the children wanting to see their new family members.

A few days later while preparing for the ceremony, we still had yet come up with any names. "Dray, how about Ursa Minor?" he asked playing with our new daughter. "No, Potter we are not naming her Ursa Minor." Looking up from the cauldron for the Adoption spell, Diego just grinned at us. "Well it will have to go with the boys names." Harry responded while tossing our daughter in the air. "POTTER, stop throwing her like that, and I have the perfect name for her. Now get over here and give us your blood for the potion." Looking cross at him knowing full well he wasn't paying attention. "She loves it Dray, she going to be great flyer that one, better than her old man I say." Gently placing her in the pram and kissing her on the forehead. The next day on the family property, we call the Woodlands the Pack was introduced to its newest members sponsored by their Godparents Mathew and Ginny McAlister were presented, Orion Alexander Malfoy-Potter, Apollo Sirius Malfoy-Potter, and Cassiopeia Alicia Malfoy-Potter.

Chapter 3

Taking to the Sky

Immediately starting at Hogwarts Harry began thinking of ways to spend more time with his children. Something sure his parents would have done had they lived. Upon waking up from his coma and learning how close he was to death, grateful he still breathed for fear of my wrath he vowed to spend as much time with his children as possible. He decided to create a Jr. Quiditch League in the town of Hogsmeade; the population had grown to upwards of two thousand residents. This left a good number of children roaming the streets of the town unsupervised and destined for trouble during the summer holidays. Harry revamped the rules and then came up with a safe and fair way for all children play the sport while teaching teamwork and learning basic game skills. Harry figured if Hogwarts can do four teams surely he put together at least that many fitting the design he had come up with. He wanted to involve children as early as possible, so the age groups broke down like this; ages 5-6, ages 7-10, ages 11 – 13, and ages 14 – 18 this including students up to one year after Hogwarts. He had contacted the broom manufacturers to see if they would be interested in design a line of brooms to meet his requirements. The all literally begged to be involved in any project by the Boy who lived. Harry told them that he would have the students testing prototypes, and he did till all hours. Everything was progressing just fine and look like he could start this summer. The only variable would be the number of parents and kids interested, because the number of teams depended on the total signed up. He wanted to have every team to have 10 12 members. All children play is main rule for the parents that volunteer as coaches. The number of kids per team is to allow for the kids to play all positions especially for the lower brackets the upper brackets would play by the Rules used at Hogwarts, since those age groups would be in attendance at the school. Sign-ups occurred on the weekend before Hogwarts was to let out that summer and the response was immediate. Harry had enough kids and parent volunteers to put out a total of 36 teams. Sixteen in the lower brackets 8 each and twenty in the upper brackets 10 each. Harry would of course coach his daughter's team scaring all the other parents of the 5 year olds. Lillanna would not be phased at her daddy's antics but reveled in them. She came home at end of the summer with her 1st place team award and most outstanding player, voted by team and not the coach. Let's just say that Hogsmeade Jr. Quiditch League was a grand success.

Two years later would find the house in a constant state of repair charms from the rambunctious children running through the house. I constantly had to floo Molly Weasley asking her if this is what it was like when her kids were this age. She simply reassures me that I am doing a great job and could not be prouder of the job Harry and I are doing. With my mother in hiding during the war Molly looked out for me far more than anyone expected especially me, but there are times I would have not known what to do with out her. The triplets hitting the terrible twos was the easy part this particular year they could now run after the brothers and sisters. Ellie being only 4 months older than the trio had her fussy moments but the trio, my god what did I get myself into. I would not trade them for anything, we had to bring in Dobby over from Hogwarts to help with kids. That poor elf suffered more with kids than anything Lucius might have done to him. I am glad I sent him to Harry warning him, although he always just shakes his head when I mention it saying, "I tell you about it sometime." I have yet to hear the story, but with the Kids, alone time is rare. That summer Lilianna commanded the pack with authority over all her siblings and cousins. They all looked up to her and her many trophies in awe of someday winning their own. Harry only managed to get overly excited enough to be dejected from only 1 game that summer. Harry has yet to learn to confront the Refs of his children's games without a wand being drawn on him. I think it's his way of showing them he loves them; the kids just think it's hilarious. Sev calls it 'Going Potter' on the them, and now has become the catch phrase for the family. Jamie trying to push himself to best his sister had broken his arm while going for the snitch against Kyle in the 5/6 yr old final game. Kyle caught the snitch and won his team the game. Harry on the other hand was deeply upset, not like he had not suffered an injury before, which I constantly reminded him. Healed and in dads arms told his sister that he vowed to beat her records, she simply stated, "You Wish." And smirked.

That Christmas Diego and Mione were headed to Texas to spend the holidays with his family. The trip was to introduce their newest additions Identical twin boys Esteban Tomas and Enrique Nicolas Montemayor. Liam was looking forward to his this trip to America and started practicing his Spanish to impress his abuelo and abuela. The Weasel had demanded that Liam spend the holidays at the Burrow so he could meet his new sister and stepmother, Ron's third wife. Adara Naida Weasley was born 2 days before the twins. This had further strained the situation between Mione and Ron, because he would out of the nowhere demand that Liam spend time with him and the Weasely clan. Liam had refused to go, and would constantly state how much he hated Ron for ruining things for him. This troubled Harry deeply, and he negotiated an agreement between Mione and Ron, allowing for Ron to get an extra week for Easter Holidays. Harry would work any details with Remus and the Primary school later. It was two days after Mione and Diego had left that we were contacted by Diego requesting my help with a medical case in America. I hastily packed what I would need, with the information that Diego provided and port keyed to Texas. Diego was the eldest of four children he as two younger sisters; his parents attempted to have more but resulted in 2 still borns and 1 miscarriage. The reasons being the driving force behind his own research, to improve health for women... Diego parents long given up having more children but after a night of celebrating his father's recent publication his mother had become pregnant. So at the age of 25 Diego welcomed his little brother. He was born a year before he arrived in the UK. His parents are professors at the University of Texas at San Antonio, Department of Magic. I was amazed about how much of the American Magical community is in plain site and still remained unnoticed by American muggles. When Diego arrived in Texas he was contacted by a colleague he went to Medical School with, who worked at the Hospital and had read a journal article Sev and I had written earlier that year. Diego's friend made a plea to him to ask for my aide on a case that he had been working on. We drove up to what appeared to a muggle hospital, till upon closer inspection I could see the magic around the building again hiding in plain site. We entered the hospital and quickly make our way to magical wings. We found the pediatric unit and we were greeted by Diego's friend a Dr. Todd Chastain. He quickly had me shown to a crib containing twin identical girls; on first site they appeared normal. I am quickly informed that they are part werewolf. The mother was a witch/werewolf and father a wizard. The girls have been unresponsive to any treatment, because of the girls unusual protection magic no complete diagnosis can be given. The mother was a werewolf who was attacked and raped while in human form. Normally a female werewolf's body rejects the pregnancy at the first full moon after conception if the father was not her one true mate. This led to only more confusion how the girls could have been carried to term. The mother sadly died as a result of a very difficult birth. The doctors here have tried everything they knew which only seemed to make the situation worse. After series of tests that I managed to get done using muggle methods the girls seemed to have the same characteristics as the children of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Their eldest daughter Jacqueline suffered similar symptoms after birth that was similar to the twins, it was from a type of toxemia as a result of the werewolf and veela mix in her blood. Bill's son and second daughter suffered the same toxemia and are now causing quite the stir amongst the population of Hogwarts. It appears that the father might have been at least half veela. I gave the girls similar treatments and they seem to have responded with tremendous results. Three weeks later with Mione and Diego returned to the UK, I was quietly rocking one of the girls to sleep, when I was interrupted by a sudden voice. "So Dray, when can our daughters come home?" I had been keeping Harry a breast of the situation on a daily basis, and not shocked at all when he showed. "Tomorrow as a matter fact." Placing a kiss on his cheek and handing him one of our newest pack members. The following weekend in front of the pack and other family members was introduced Rebecca Eve Malfoy-Potter and Elizabeth Ruby Malfoy-Potter. Due to their werewolf blood, even the Adoption Ceremony couldn't cure it; they would spend a great deal of time with their beloved Moonpa. Remi was a god send with the girls and them for him. If Potter had his way one of the girls would have ended up with name Moonbeam.

The first full moon after the end of school was the girl's first physical transformation of any kind. Previous moons that would just get really hairy and grow little fangs, Harry worried insescently pacing a hole in the floor till our little cubs came back with Moony. Since the adoption of the girls, this only reinforced Harry's desire to finally become an animagus, I can't say that I blamed him I worried just as much. We had started training during the war but never completed it. The kids wouldn't be left out either, "we are a pack and the pack always sticks together." The yelled in unison, quite impressive. The knock at the door indicated that our darling ones were back, Harry was there in flash tripping over a table and breaking the vase, quickly snatching one of them from Sev, and darted up to their room. He did that all in record time hearing his barely audible greetings. Remi followed while I grabbed my bag and headed up to check on the cubs after playing proper host. I arrived only to find a shock that nearly gave me heart attack. "NO, Potter put her down, must you always throw our children in the air so high." I scald him "Ah Dray, I don't throw, I toss and they barely leave my hands." Still holding her in air laughing as if she never knew she just transformed. "I'll take Rebecca and examine her," picking her out Remy's arms, "Are you and Sev going to join us for dinner and tell us how the transformation went." Before Remus could answer, "Yes, they will be joining us, oh they grew a type of bird beak like facial features kind of like those Bulgarian Veela at the World Cup you remember, right Moony." Harry said while never once taking his eyes of **throwing**Elizabeth in the air again. "Yes, Draco, Sev and I will be joining you I see you all later then." Remus said shaking his head at Harry's antics. Giving me a hug and kissing Rebecca on the forehead causing for her to giggle, he followed me out of the room. After about fifteen minutes I came back placing Elizabeth on the floor next her sister and sit down next to Harry at the love seat in the twins' nursery watching the girls play with their toys.

"Dray, do you mind that we have 8 children?" Harry asked softly.

"No, I just never expected have them at all, I never expected to survive the war. Now I couldn't be happier."

"I know you used to make fun of the Weasley's we were young and all. But..."

"Harry, I was young, and told exactly how to behave and what to say to whom. I am not proud. I always wanted siblings, and now I have one I love very much, who is married to a Weasely incidentally, and a loving mother and grandmother to the children." Kissing me on the cheek Harry got up and picked up a tea cup and had taken a big swallow.

"Dray, this tea taste different, is it a new blend?' I notice instantly as his hair starts to turn green and face start to turn orange. I don't know how I managed to keep a straight face, knowing instantly which one of our children was the perpetrator.

"No love, I didn't make the tea, who brought the tray in?

"Jamie, he said you told him to bring it up."

"Oh? Harry take a look in the mirror."

"Why?" Turning only slightly to see his reflection on wall Mirror the house shook. **"JAMES DRACONIS MALFOY-POTTER WHERE ARE YOU?"** Instantly hearing the scurrying of little feat and a door slam as Harry tore out of the room chasing after our son, I couldn't wait to see how Harry handled this one. I knew that the Beginning Potions Set was a good Idea. Reminding myself I need to be more aware myself.

"Get used to that, Girls your brother is going to cause your dad to go gray early." Dinner that night was a comedic affair a very sullen Jamie was forced to drink the other cup of tea as punishment and sat across from his similar green haired and orange faced dad.

The Following year just a very special first birthday for the cubs, and the pack would grow again. Harry and I were woken in the middle of the night by my brother; he needed help from Remus and I there had been an attack on a village during the full moon the previous night. The attack was committed by Fenir Grayback and his band of rogue werewolves. Grayback had managed to elude capture at the end of the war; his attacks now are not solely focused on the young. He and his band of rogues intend on turning the kids, and killing their family leaving those children with little options. Many of the victims have been left to die by their family members or left to the werewolves. It has become the most recent issue for the Ministry because of the increased attacks. Arriving what is left of a burned out village, it dawns on me to ask about my new nephew, "How is Ginny and the baby?" Ginny and Mathew welcomed their third child a son Cameron Arthur McAlister. "He is been a bit Colicky, but he is doing well." He states as we approach the med tent. "How many this time?" I asked. "Just 3, that's all that made it." Matt stated flatly. "What, Would do you mean only three?" Remus asked. Matt explained, "That some residents who live outside the village proper that after the attack was over came into the village and surveyed the damage and look for survivors. According to reports 7 families were attacked. The residents set fire to the homes, all the adults had been killed but 15 children had lived through the attacks. All but these 3 of those children survived the fires. Remus, they have been taken into custody, this is will be big. But this isn't why I brought you here to see this. It is to see them." Stepping inside the tent to see why we were brought here. What I saw could only make me stare in awe.

What I saw could only be short of amazing, twin boys about 15 months old, sitting on either side of a third child I couldn't tell the gender of the third were holding the healers back with a mass of spinning objects. From the look of the boys they appeared to have been bitten, the team on site managed to heal the bite wounds but when the twins had awakened they became frightened and began tapping into their magic to defend themselves. Harry said he experienced burst of magic like this when he had become frightened but I never thought I witness an event like this. Before I could even ask, Remi approached the boys with certain posturing and demeanor, I like to call 'tapping into his inner wolf.' The effects of the moon, scents and other such things that revolve around being a werewolf were instinctual upon surviving the bite, the boys submitted to Remus' Alpha male scent and then succumbed to sleep. I was able examine them, all three boys, as it turned out, indeed have been bitten and at such a young age their transformations will be rough. The test should that the twin were 17 months old and the third boy was 15 months. The attacks from Greyback now included infants and not just older children. Further tests had shown the boys were an immediate relation to each other most likely first cousins or closer. The twins were instinctually protecting their family member this was the first known case of such a phenomenon. My youngest patient most recently afflicted with Lycanthropy has been a 4 year old boy just shy of 5th birthday, than Bill's children and my daughters are unique hybrids. The twins have responded well to care and treatment for the bites, minor burns and smoke inhalation. The third boy did not recover as fast; he suffered some minor and 3rd degree burns, and heavier smoke inhalation. We contacted the others to prepare the clinic for our arrival, since it is the only place in all of Western Europe that regularly sees and treats those afflicted with Lycanthropy and offers any treatment to them and family members. Upon our arrival Remus had taken the twins and went off with Susan and Diego, while Mionie and Sev joined me with third boy to stabilize his condition further. I had come into the waiting room only to be mob by the pack, asking a ton of questions. I let those waiting know that we are not out of woods yet with one but the twins are doing nicely and that Moony was with the twins now. Lizzie and Becky now walking earlier than any of the others were trying to indicate they want their moonpa. The cubs, as we call them, have developed their motor skills faster than normal but were behind for speech development even for twins. I had Harry and Lilianna take the girls to Remus since they had been moved to a room and have Harry ascertain the twins power decide the next step for them. "Liam could you and Jamie help your mother take the younglings to Daycare and get the others to school?"

"Father, schools canceled." Jamie said with a flat tone and straight face.

"James Draconis, you know better than to try and lie to me, just because Remus is here doesn't mean there is no school. I will send your sister out to help you." Turning head back shaking my head.

"You are so busted." Kyle said laughing at his best friend.

Mathew was right; the Ministry was taking a beating for the disaster in the village. The ministry had tried take the boys on several occasions only to be directly threatened by Harry to leave his family alone, and was not going to let the Minister himself to lay one hand on them. Scrimgouer was livid, I can't be leave he is still in power, but he was not going to challenge Harry on any level. He may have chosen Quiditch as a career, but he is still the most powerful wizard I had ever seen. I had no doubts anyone try to take those boys would not live more then 5 seconds. The press had turned this into the showdown of the Century, between Harry and Scrimgouer, of course it didn't hurt that Mathew and I had controlling interests in the Daily Profit, to make sure the press kept the public in tune with a situation the Ministry would have liked to see go away. Two months later, Scrimgouer backed down; the offenders were prosecuted fairly, and received punishment according to the laws. Remus was not happy with sentence and neither was I. Grayback's rogues hadn't stopped the attacks; three more villages since that night had been brutalized turning a total of 15 more children. Due to the press war between Harry and the Minister many family members felt they had support to help with the children only a few needed to be found homes. Remus offered discount tuition to Hogsmeade Primary a fourth of what the normal fees are. The Clinic offered free and discounted services for the children afflicted. Harry tested the boys magic levels and found to be powerful as individual children but together the three had a connection that could multiply there capabilities. Why the twins were able to keep away anyone who approached. We felt the only safe place for these special ones were with us. The boys are doing great; the twins were adopted by Remus and Sev. "So Remi, how are our cubs doing ready to go home soon, Potter is starting give headache." Sev had asked his mate. Harry was already making comments like, "He is getting so strong Dray, feel our son's grip, he will never fall of his broom." "Look Dray do see our son he just smiled at me." And of course there was the usual throwing up in the air. So five months later the pack officially grew by 3 Dominic Lupin-Snape, Dorian Lupin-Snape and Tristan Callum Malfoy-Potter. . This also introduced the new orphanage that sat on the edge of the Woodlands and the Lupin-Snape property. It was called Lunar House and gave a place for those children with special needs a home. The house would be run by a new family to live in the Woodlands the De La Luna Family. The house was the old Malfoy Manor, with 200 rooms it would be big enough to meet the needs, the manor was moved magically dungeons and all to its new location. The Home was gone over with a fine tooth comb to eliminate all dark magic residues, artifacts and other such items. The house was remodeled to fit the needs of its new residents. The dungeons were converted for the transformations of the children afflicted with lycanthropy. The house elves were only too happy to be part of the new Lunar House and to help with the children. It only seemed fitting for me to do something useful with the house; the original property will find a new use soon.

I would have liked to say that our family had finished growing; I never expected to be a father let alone a father of 10. My father must be rolling in his grave that I have the number of children that I do. The next addition would come to us by way of the muggle world. Harry and I managed to get some mobiles to work in the wizarding world for the communicating with the muggle world hospitals and aide programs. I received a call from Emma Finch-Fetchley, a social worker with an aide program, and Justin's younger sister who was also a witch. Emma work as a social worker to help orphaned and abandoned magical children find a place in the magical community. Harry's idea actually, it was to help prevent another child growing up into the next Dark Lord. Next to werewolf aide, the area closest to Harry and I is aide to battered, abused and neglected children. He never wants a child to grow up in a house being hated by people who are supposed to care for you. After witnessing his situation first hand and my own abuse at the hands of my father this issue has become the power behind the work we do. A related issue started by Susan for batter and abused women, especially women who were raped during and after the war.

Our clinic receives all the calls to for these programs, and it has allowed us to build on to the clinic and hire more Healers. We are currently the size of small hospital 350 beds, but we still call ourselves a clinic. Hiring more healers as allowed Diego, Susan, and myself to work on our research projects and spend time with our families. The Clinic is now open 7 days a week and 365 days a year. The three of us take turns on emergency calls for the programs sharing the duty. Well this week it was my turn to be on call, and would face one of biggest challenges.

I met Emma at London's Charity Hospital where moments after my arrival I was ushered in to see my new patient. I didn't know what to expect when I walked in, but it would be come on of the greatest challenges of my career. I stepped through doors to sounds of a wailing baby and to see several objects in the room flying about, I hurried over to find a baby girl, according to Emma only hours old, she alerted me immediately after the birth and magic was detected. The baby's chart stated that she was born premature, 6 weeks, and that the mother was a young muggle teenage girl from the streets and confirmed drug user. I quickly got work trying to the baby's magic under control and her situation stable for transport back to the Clinic. After getting the baby to sleep I went in search of the mother. I found the mother who was being kept alive by life support according to her chart she suffered an overdose and is not expected to survive her condition being critical. I next went to find Emma and take baby out there as soon as possible. I found her in the waiting room talking to a teenage boy around 16 years old. Emma introduced me to Brian, who was not the father but best friends with Julie the baby's mother. They intended to raise the baby together and for Julie to get of the streets and he went to work for pimp, to earn enough to keep her off and raise the child. He said she didn't discover she was pregnant until she was about 3 months along. She had been clean up until that day; he had just come back from a client to discover her. I asked him if Julie had any family that could take the child, and what drugs she had been using previously. She was mainly a drinker, and user of X, but she sometimes used Cocaine and Crystal Meth. She never used any Heroin or LSD. I asked him he would like to see her or the baby, just her that he would have to be somewhere in half hour. I had Emma escort him back to see her and told I was leaving with the little girl but to keep me informed if any family she be found.

Three months later she is responding fine and has put on 3 pounds and grown 4inches. She is now at her newborn weight but her length is above average. I suspect she will be around 6'ft tall. Overall baby Isolde, the name I had given her, is doing fantastic and surpassing expectations. I can only hope that the lingering affects will be limited such as ADDHD and any learning disabilities. Emma informed me that she exhausted her search and that Julie had no immediate family and no distant relation was willing to take the child. So is Isolde is now a ward of the Ministry. She still isn't quite ready, maybe another week, before she would be able to leave the clinic to either a home or one of the two orphanages that have been founded for magical orphans. One orphanage is in Diagon Alley and here in Hogsmeade, Lunar House is the larger of the two it is primarily for magically afflicted but some uninflected children had recently been placed there, so that both are near medical care for the children and direct access to the magical community. But I knew where she was going to end up all I had to do is tell Harry. I left the clinic walking the familiar path to our home thinking of ways to tell him this was how it was going to be. I walk into the home thankful for the usual chaos it is kind of quite. They must have pissed of Harry because there only this quiet when he has to yell at them. As I scanned the living area I spy my son hanging from the 12ft ceiling, screaming to get him down apparently he has been pretending to be Spiderman again, and Kyle on the floor laughing at his best friend, the triplets are seated in the corner huddled up, always a scary sight, Ellie the princess reclining on the couch reading some teen magazine and Tristan snuggled up next to her, and I spot Liam and Lillianna at the table by the window where she is loosing at a game of chess, vowing that she will win of these days, 'not likely' is Liam's response, looking up and spotting me. She bounds over to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Hi father," and before I could ask she continues, "How was your day, good I hope, the twins are napping in their room, dad is upstairs working on something, it is pot luck night you know, Uncles Sev and Moony are doing the main course, Uncle Diego and Aunt Mione are doing salads and deserts, Aunt Susan got called to London and Kyle will spending the night and Dobby is fixing what ever dad told him to, and I think that's it." She concludes by kissing me on the cheek and goes back to Liam who has the board set up for another game. I wave my wand and freeing Jamie from the ceiling who was still asking to get him down. "No luv, I think you got it all."

"Oh Lil can you and Liam search out the triples before they blow something up again." They had quietly snuck away during the conversation. I headed upstairs to search out my wayward husband. I found Harry in Tristan's nursery assembling a crib that we used for Cassie.

"Yes Dray, I know, and of course we are going to take her, I knew the minute I saw your face that she wasn't going anywhere else." Kissing me softly on the lips and he heads back to his task.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I grin stupidly staring at his back.

"No but you can show me after dinner, because we have a date tonight. The Godparents are babysitting tonight. It is the anniversary of our first real date; I wanted to do something special before we can't." I walk over and kiss him; I can't believe what a sap I turned into, what happened the Draco Malfoy snarky bastard I think to myself.

"You're still a snarky bastard, Luv, but you're my snarky bastard." I really need to ask him how he does that. A month later in a ceremony no less extravagent than any of the others our newest pack member joined us, Isolde Jade Malfoy-Potter. Her Godfathers were no less ecstatic about being asked, Charlie and Oliver and the new de la Luna family. Yes they are the caretakers of Lunar House.

The de la Luna family has become our newest pack members. The only part of the Weasley family to be inducted, the Weasley's an army unto their own but loyal allies to the pack, the feisty red headed clan is lovingly referred to has the Herd, and you'll understand that later when I get to those stories. The de la Luna family was created as a way to create a loving unified family that supports one another. The family came about through some very sad situations. It started during the final days of war with Voldemort. Charlie had been away on a mission for the Order and left his wife and infant daughter at the Dragon Camps in Romania. Deatheaters attacked the camps during the night and left no survivors. Charlie's wife Tatiana and daughter Oxanna were killed while trying to escape the battle. After the end of the war Charlie had immersed him self in his work on Magical Animal Behavior and isolated himself from his family and others for a few years.

Oliver's story wasn't anymore pleasant than Charlie's. Oliver had married Katie Bell, his second wife his first wife was Angelina Johnson they divorced, it simply did not work out, and she set him up with her best friend Katie. Katie after playing a few years in the league left to start work in design for the Shooting Star Broom Company when Angelina had set them up. Oliver and Katie married soon after and had a baby boy named Michael David. Their tragedy took place after the war; it was the first of the Werewolves new attack plans. Oliver was away with the team when the attacked took place. I was contacted by my brother and was one of the first on scene. The carnage was sickening the stench of blood lingered all over the house. Oliver's son would become my first patient of this new form of terror attacks on the Magical Community, he survived but was bitten. I broke the news to Oliver, I had to have Harry there for support, Harry and I had become good friends with the couple since Harry joined the team. Oliver though in shock wanted to see his son straight away and we did our best to help him through this.

At the Familius ceremony for Eleanor, Charlie made is first appearance since the death of his family. Charlie and Oliver met up and began a friendship and support for each other. Their relationship evolved quickly to a deeply loving bond, both had dated both sexes after leaving Hogwarts so same sex relations were not strange to them. The bond grew stronger and they married in a ceremony held at the Woodlands where they had met back up with each other. As a result of the increased werewolf attacks which lead to a large number of afflicted children who needed homes. Oliver had joined Remus in fighting for the children and survivors of the attacks. To date they had adopted Noah a happy go lucky two year old and an infant girl 6 months of age they named after their late wives Tatiana Katherine. They had went on to add a 17 month old girl they christened Jesse Anne and a four month old boy they named Jordan Scott. They would adopt another boy naming him Paul Arthur. All the children are afflicted fully with Lycanthropy and they wanted to create one family hence the new last name which translates to Of the Moon (de la Luna). Now Moony has more cubs to spoil besides his own which is now bigger also.

Moony and Sev have added their precious little girl Bethany Ann Lupin-Snape joined her brothers and pack mates to huge welcome. Not only did Bethany join us but Harry and I made it even dozen. While on vacation with the Montemayor clan in Cancun, Mexico for Diego's youngest sisters wedding I was called into service to help a mysterious attack in a remote jungle village. The small magical village was an old Mayan site that managed to stay hidden from their enemies and the Spanish when they had arrived. It was not discovered till Spanish Wizards arrived in the region. The village like those in Europe had left no survivors but two boys; they were maybe a few months old. I couldn't tell yet if they were related but they were relatively unharmed. The two boys were well hid during the attack, they avoided any serious harm. The werewolf attacks in Mexico appear to have no connection to those in Europe or the UK. So through mounds of paper work the two newest arrivals Dylan Rhys and Ethan Tyler joined the pack. At the Ceremony Jamie, being the smartass he is, told Harry and I, 'Look now when you go shopping you can buy 10 items and get 2 for free, you can save money."

"CRASH"

"BANG"

I stop typing on my compudor thingy Harry got the family, why did I have start typing my memoirs when it's my turn to watch the kids.

"HEY I'M TELLING"

"THAT'S RIGHT GO TELL DAD"

"I'M NOT TELLING DAD, I'M TELLING FATHER'

"NO DON"T, NO CASSIE DON'T TELL HIM'

I show up in the kitchen wand out, lucky for us the Library is on the ground floor.

"To Late I am already here." I start cleaning the mess up and then start to wonder when I became so good at household charms. I must remember to send a note to Molly thanking her for her help.


	5. Chapter 4

**Buy 10 Get 2 Free**

For the Love of Harry

1

Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter would have survived to see 38 years of age? I am nearly 40, with no gray hair, and NO I do not dye my hair. Harry on the other hand has a little hear and there it gives him a distinguished look so he says. We were both on a path of destruction of ourselves and those around us. Harry and I have been married for almost 15yrs. No one could have imagined The Golden Boy and The Evil One would become a single force of good that brought down Lord Voldemort. Harry saved me in more ways than I could ever be grateful for, not that I have to ever tell him he just simply knows, and I like it that way. Days after the incidents in the tower with Dumbledore while Severus was away trying to secure safe passage for my mother to Canada, I was captured by none other than Belatrix Lestrange. I managed to escape with the help of Severus Snape, from Voldemort after a month of torture at the hands of Deatheaters and Voldemort himself. I was saved by Severus, who gave me a port key to Harry's muggle relatives home. Showing up still shackled battered, bruised, broken and nearly dead he was my only hope, and being the Hero that he is took me into his Uncles' home. This begins mine and Harry's relationship, going from; a rival, gaining trust, allies, friends, lovers, partners, to finally a loving couple, this was far from easy , it would take five years. This type of relationship was new for Harry not realizing that he could actually be attracted to another boy let alone fall in love, especially with me. Ginny Weasley had the hardest time adapting to Harry's new change but eventually came around, she would eventually find someone who would steal her heart, Weasley on the other hand, were are civil in front of Harry but he is still 'weasel' in private. In that five years _**we**_, as in Harry, myself, Hermione, Weasley, and Ginny managed to destroy all the Horcuxes, live through many battles, kill many deatheaters, survive many plots upon our lives, near death injuries and further own educations. Hermione and I managed to complete meditraining, while Harry, Weasley, and Ginny completed Auror training. Harry in an agreement with the Director of the Auror Corps, in cooperation with the Order of the Phoenix concluded that he needed to be trained to fight and would receive a certificate of Completion and a temporary position with the Corps made permanent if he desired. Harry did not trust the Ministry, but an event happened that rallied some in the Ministry to aide Harry and his friends in secret or not in some cases.

On a cold November morning after an all night battle on the Salisbury plain Harry defeated Voldemort once and for all. There were a few Deatheaters who escaped, and have managed to cause havoc, but nothing so far that the Ministry can't handle. Tired of the death and destruction, Harry left his temporary position with the Auror corps and signed on with Puddlemere as their new Seeker. Weasley followed suit joining the Chudley Cannons. Hermione and I went to work for St. Mungos, Mione going to the spell damaged ward where her skills in charms and transfiguration research would be invaluable, with me going pediatrics; I mostly treated the children that survived attacks on their homes it seemed fitting to me and Harry but to those outside of the order was unbelievable. This also allowed me to work on my potions research with Severus. Severus not only survived this war but managed to reunite with his one true mate Remus Lupin. Their story is long and complicated but contains a love that grows stronger with every year together. Severus and I have made some amazing breakthroughs in Wolfsbane Potion Research and we are currently waiting for some tests results that could mean huge benefits for the werewolf population, most especially our beloved Remus and Lupin-Snape family.

Hermione and Ron Weasley during the five years they finally announced an engagement, much to Molly Weasley's joy. They were married December 21 the next month after Voldermort's fall. At a Spanish Villa off the Costa del Sol, Hermione and Ron were married and it was during the reception that Harry asked me that we be together forever, of course I teased him before I said yes and then making love with him on the beach. Sadly the marriage between Hermione and Weasel didn't last, not that I wished any unhappiness to Hermione, but nobody changed more after the war than the Weasel. I say 'NO! he was that way all along,' it is still a bit of sore spot for Harry. On their second anniversary Mione and Weasley, had the usual romantic dinner and evening of love making, only to have Weasley leave the next morning for a Quiditich match the that day. The following evening Mione decided to join him at his hotel room only to catch him in bed with another woman. Discovering that this wasn't the first time, they were divorced one month later. Mione discovered she was two months pregnant that morning, I confirmed it for her myself, and this was the reason she went to see the Weasel. Mione gave birth to a beautiful baby boy Liam Nathaniel Granger, my godson, Harry's too. Thank god he inherited Mione's hair color and facial features, but also his grandmother Molly's loving personality. I figure, that finally out of Harry's shadow and famous in his own right Weasley, had become Ron Weasley King of the Rings, Keeper, Chudley Cannons, MVP, multiple record holder, World Cup Champion Keeper, Team England and never looked back. He married the girl the day after the divorce was finalized, and then announced that he was going to be a father, that she was carrying his baby. She was born almost exactly a month after Liam. He as married and divorced three times since, and has children with each one, all girls. The Weasel is currently married to wife number five and Liam currently has 5 younger half sisters and from current reports is expecting another. Mione swears she didn't curse him to only have girls, I think it was Harry but I would never say anything to his face. For Mione she couldn't be happier she is currently married to a colleague and close friend from America. Diego Alejandro Montemayor came to St. Mungos from the University Magical Health Center in San Antonio. He is an OB/GYN specialist, doing research in fertility to help Witches have healthier pregnancies. His focus has been with the pureblood communities in the Americas and Europe, which have been plagued with low birth rates, resulting in many still born children. My mother had three still born births one boy before me and a boy and girl after. Casually introduced by Harry and myself at dinner one evening, Diego and Hermione were married soon after. They have since had two sets of twins' one boy and girl, and the other identical boys plus another son. Liam loved Diego instantly and the affection was returned whole heartily. This has lead to when Liam had wanted to be adopted by Diego and change his sir name to Montemayor. Ron was furious with Mione, after he found out from Molly what was going to be happening. Molly and Arthur fully supported the adoption ceremony and were pleased that his Weasley blood connection would remain if only as a distant relation genetically. Harry had to force Ron not to take any legal action **'or else'**, and was simply just left at that. Harry and Ron's friendship is based on a loyalty to each other and a sense of brotherhood, I have never understood it but I don't mess with it. So during a First Year Sorting Ceremony, one Liam Nathaniel Montemayor was placed in Gryffindor. Harry and I couldn't be happier for them, Ron has little to do with Liam since he was born, but adores his Nana Molly and Grandfather Artie with all his heart. Mione would never keep Molly away from her grandson as a matter a fact Molly was her birth coach. Molly has taken to the other children, who call her their Nanina and Arthur, Lito.

Our Ginny, became a successful Auror even after the war, she was recruited to the Department of Mysteries and is now an Unspeakable. She has always been a powerful witch, but she is the super adored aunt of her numerous nieces and nephews. During the war Ginny began working on and off with a young wizard by the name of Mathew Lucas McAlister. Mathew was a year younger than Ginny and in Slytherin so they didn't really meet until the war. Ginny and Mathew married 4 years after the end and are now the proud parents of 3 boys.

Mathew has history that we would discover that ties him to me. You see Lucius even though married and the dark lord gone still committed acts of violence against muggles, muggle-borns, and others. He and his 'colleagues' would rape, torture and murder these people, often but not often enough to raise suspicions. Mathew's mother survived her rape and torture to give birth to him. She died the year he entered Hogwarts due to some long-term injuries from the attack. She never knew who her attackers were; Mathew would be raised by his grandparents after her death. While performing Identify tests on bodies found after an attack on village, a lab accident revealed that Mathew and I were brothers. My mother was able to confirm that Lucius did perform such acts as well as kept many mistresses. Mathew and I had been friendly at Hogwarts; I felt a connection to him when he arrived and never new why until this confirmed it. We became closer as the war went on and vowed to look for other siblings once the war ended. My mother began corresponding with Mathew and formed a quick and special bond. We would find others but those are stories for later in this memoir. We continue looking for others if for no other reason to help the women Lucius harmed.

Severus and Remus, nobody was more shocked than Harry that his beloved Remus could have ever loved that greasy git of a potions Master. First he had to get over Severus killing of Albus Dumbledore and he was not the only one. Albus had suffered serious injuries from trying to destroy Gaunt's ring and locate the other Horcuxes, that he most likely suffered serious injuries and would not have survived long after the tower incident, he was dying he maybe had a month. Albus had already known of my assignment given to me from Voldemort and discussed plans with Severus to protect me as well. I later found out that it was my mother who had notified Albus, anonymously, about my assignment. She didn't inform him of her oath with Severus just in case he would not help. Albus had allowed himself to be killed, to not only protect Harry, but myself. He had assigned Severus the task to protect me and aid Harry in anyway he could. He also asked him to be the one to kill him, informing Severus of his poor health. Dumbledore did this knowing it would leave Severus as a villain to be hunted, but he trusted nobody else to carry out the task. I know I could have never accomplished my task, and most grateful to those people who cared about me. One year after Albus's death Harry received a letter from him dated from earlier in the day before they had set off in search of the Locket. It was to be delivered to Harry, in the event of his death explaining, the events. That letter allowed Harry and I move closer to becoming friends. Bringing Severus back into the fold was difficult for everyone most especially Remus. Since none of us knew of their past at this time, tension between the two was constant, till Remus blocked a curse aimed at me. This brought both he and I very close. I had always respected him, and would often sneak down to his office to converse with him as a student. This may sound odd now but we can get to the reasons later. After learning that Sev never left his side till he was in the clear, a full week that he didn't report to the Dark Lord, his punishment was severe but he lived through it, this eased tension between the two allowing them to move forward. It completely ended when during a battle in some village; Sev blocked a curse thrown at Remi. In full deatheater regalia Sev dove in front a strong slashing curse. The curse was thrown by none other than Lucius Malfoy, my father, he died that night. I was fighting by Remus' side that night when we came upon my father. Lucius was freed from Azkaban two years prior when Voldemort attacked the prison and destroying it. It has since been rebuilt but is no longer guarded by Dementors they were all destroyed during the war. I fought my father and killed him, I don't remember much from the fight, what I do know, is from what Remus had told me, that is was fierce. I suffered major injuries and while I was unconscious Harry never left my side. He announced to everyone that we were lovers, which had been secret only to me, him Remus and Severus. This was four years from when Harry found me on his door step, the final year of the war was the most intense. I still fought side by side with Remus and Harry, Ron, and Mione, the Golden Trio fought as a team. Harry told me that he needed me with Remus to protect him. I did not fall for it, but I knew at that time Harry could not express how truly felt he simply just did not how. I knew though and understood and that is all that mattered. Remi and Sev finally expressed their continued love for each other also, werewolf bonding, very confusing still. They have expanded their family and hearts to include children. Harry teases Sev, in a sincere manner of course, about him being a father.

Harry and I were married that April after Mione and Weasley's wedding he didn't want to wait. One thing war taught him was that time is precious and you can't waste even a minute. My mother was annoyed, four months was not long enough to plan a society wedding. I much didn't care either I would have married him the next day, but truth be told I wanted the party for no other reason to show how much Harry meant to me. I was even willing to drop the Malfoy name altogether but Harry refused to let me. So the final comprise would be that I would become Malfoy-Potter and he would remain Potter. Any children, were not considered since males could not become pregnant even with magic. If either one of has had been female, with our active sex life one of us would constantly be pregnant either him or me. I didn't want to ruin a perfectly good body by getting preggars. Over the course of the five years Harry and I learned all there is to know about one another. I told Harry that my entire image was a lie, a façade created to protect me from Lucius. My mother never loved Lucius it was a forced marriage because my Aunt Andie (Andromeda) ran off to marry her muggle born boyfriend. My Aunt was the eldest and my mother was closer to her than any of her other family members. Narcissa and Andromeda were both Ravenclaws, Belatrix was a Slytherin, my mother and Aunt Andromeda have always been alike in many ways. It was my Aunt Andie that raised my mother; my maternal grandparents had little time for their children especially my mother. My Aunt Bella took after all the dark traits that the Black family possessed and multiplied them by 10. It was her that betrayed Andromeda to my grandparents forcing them to flee and eventually marry. Bella was a seventh year and my mother was a 5th year, as were Harry's parents, Remi, Sev, and the other friends of our parents, when my Grandfather arranged the marriages for her and Bella. My cousin Nyphadora or Tonks was 10 at this time; my mother had continued to speak with her sister despite being disinherited from the Black Family. Lucius was in the same year as Bella and good friends with her, if Bella was not already betrothed to Lestrange, she would have been betrothed to him. As it turned out Lucius was dating Syreena Lestrange, but my grandfather Abraxas Malfoy did not like the Lestrange family, they lacked influence and real power. He wanted a union with the Black Family. My mother suspects that Syreena had been Lucius longtime consort, which she suspect was supported by Abraxas as long as a Black/Malfoy heir was produced. That would be me Draco Magnus Xavier Malfoy, an heir who would never live up to his potential and standards according to Lucius Malfoy. I believe I have far exceeded those standards it has opened up doors I never thought would be there for me. I will not go into the abuse my mother and I suffered but just to mention that it took place, we survived it and are now free to be the people we are, everything else was just an act of survival. I am ambitious, cunning, sly, and willing to do what it takes to achieve my goals. This was only a small aspect of my personality, I strived to succeed not just to make my mother proud, but to achieve the greatness I knew I could. It was in those 5 years with Harry that I learned that their can only be one Draco Malfoy, and Harry helped me find him and I am proud of whom I have found. I had known I was gay since early on, I kept up the image and dated Pansy Parkinson, something I deeply regret now, especially since I knew that I was gay. I had become attracted Harry some time when I wasn't expecting it during our 5th year, this physical attraction that had already existed made it easier to go from wanting to shag Potter, to want to simply snuggle with Harry and watch the stars. Trying to plan a wedding and start to new careers wasn't easy but with help we received it went smoothly. Their was some political opposition to our union, but we found loop hole after loop hole to make it a legal bonding and marriage. This was the first wedge Scrimgouer would force between Harry and the Ministry. Not long after our high profile nuptials did all road blocks for same sex unions take place. In a few more years all blockage would be gone and with the discovery of a spell and ceremony long forgotten, a family was our next stop. We lived in London so I could be close to St. Mungos, and Harry could hide in large population of the city for some anonymity. I would often leave St. Mungos to treat the orphans created by the war so it was nothing unusual. A couple of years later when I arranged a visit with some Quiditch players, mostly Harry's teammates and other friends, at the Albus Dumbledore Memorial Orphanage in London, I asked a pregnant Mione to join Harry and I, this was also not unusual I often asked her for help with the orphans. During the chaotic visit of examinations, autographs and photographs Harry had managed to wander off. Mione and I found Harry in the infant ward of the home holding a baby girl who could not have been more than a couple of months old. She had beautiful Strawberry Blonde hair and the biggest, brightest green eyes and a beautiful smile that caused Harry to giggle uncontrollably. I inquired about her from the staff and was informed that she had just arrived the day before. Not much was known about her arrival. A woman dropped her off, and said she could not be bothered with a freak child. We would learn so much more later about her identity. I don't know how I ever got her out of Harry's arms to examine her; she smiled at me, giggled and tried to grab my wand. She was three months old and in perfect health other than a little scar on forehead which was a typical scar but look recent maybe from the birth. I looked up at Harry who had tears in his eyes, which he denies vehemently, told me, "We are taking her home today Draco, we are not leaving here without her." Placing her back in Harry's arms shifted his body protectively of the baby as if to say /try to pry her out of my arms,' carried her over to Mione to show off is new daughter to his best friend. I simply told him 'okay,' because I felt exactly the same way. She would be our first, Lilianna Claire Malfoy-Potter, we brought her home and placed her in the nursery we had began to prepare for Liam's arrival when Mione had moved in with us. Luckily he was not due for another month which would give us time get new items for him. We contacted the clan to invite them over to introduce the newest member, Harry was like a kid at Christmas, and I can't say I was any less excited, for me it was my mother and brother to see the new addition as well as the others. Harry was deeply hurt when Weasel refused to show up, but that didn't dampen his spirits for long. Lilianna was quickly joined by her cousin Liam (everyone in the clan blood or not is family, or as Remus calls us '**The** **Pack',** all are reffered to by cousin or other such relation) they quickly became in tuned with each other. To this day are best friends and closest confidants we would not at all be disappointed if their friendship ever evolved but we don't push.

Chapter 2

For the love of Hermione

Mione and I would take the kids to the park almost everyday, mostly because they refused to be separated. The only time she could ever be separated was when she would go with Harry to be shown off to the Team. In the next two months our pack would grow again. A couple of months after Liam were born, Mione had not returned to work yet she was at home with children enjoying her maternity leave and accumulated vacation time. When into my office walked Dr. Diego Montemayor, and asked for me and introduced himself stating he was a wizard from America who joined St. Mungos as an OB/GYN and to further his research on fertility. To say I wasn't taken back by his extreme good looks would be lying, but he had nothing on my Harry. I was to be his Supervisor since I had been recently promoted to Chief Healer of the Ward. I brought him home for dinner that evening, introducing him to Harry and Mione. To say Mione and Diego clicked would be understatement, at dinner it was if Harry and I didn't exist. Six months later they were married living with us until they moved in next door when the home somehow became available. The children could finally be apart but made no difference since they would spend all day with each other in the hospitals day care facilities, something that Mione at started even before she had become pregnant. So after beautiful April wedding and short honeymoon the happy couple returned to work.

On my weekly visits to the orphanage after Liam's second birthday, I was joined by Diego and Mione to help immunize the children; leaving them to tend to the older children I made my way to the Infant ward. I checked them all saving one little boy for last, I had checked him the previous week just after he arrived. The staff had stated he was just unresponsive, didn't cry, didn't move around much didn't do anything. I quickly performed every diagnostic to find that he was perfectly healthy 4 month old baby boy. During the diagnosis procedure he started to smile behave very similar to how Lilianna had reacted when picked up by Harry for the first time. He stayed responsive for the rest of my visit that day, even with the staff of the home. I was saddened to see his reports say that he quickly reverted back to his previous behavior. I quickly picked him up and started talking to him and he reacted instantly by cooing and trying to grab my fingers. The next thing I heard was Harry saying, "Pack him up and let's take our son home." I could only respond with teary eyes and a nod. The paper work complete Harry, myself and our knew son joined Diego and Hermione to a hardy congratulations. Diego had asked us, "So when are you both planning to do the Adoption Spell Ceremony?" In a very excited tone "I would be honored to help with the potion portion of the ceremony." We simply looked at him not knowing what he was talking about until Harry asked. He just assumed we had performed the ceremony with Lilianna since she already appeared to be a mix of both Harry and I. Back at home Diego explained that in America he often prepared the potions for all adoptions that took place at an orphanage he presided over in San Antonio. He explained that it was an Old World Spell, which had many various backgrounds but that the American Magical Government had unified the various ceremonies to an easy to follow pattern with unified standards calling it the 'Adoption Spell Ceremony'. He explained the long history of the ceremony and what was entailed. We soon figured out because of the blood magic involved that the British Ministry did not endorse the ceremony because Blood Magic in all forms was considered to be dark according to the Ministry. Diego also told us that in the Spanish Southwest, Mexico, and other Latin American nations call the Ceremony, La Famalia del Corazon, translates to The Family of the Heart. The ceremony contains four basic parts, the potion which is made up of the blood of the two or single parent that will be adopting the child which is prepared in advance. The fist phase is an Incantation which asks the Guardians of the North, South, East and West to accept the adoption. The second phase you feed the child the potion and then you prick each hand of the child and parents saying the next Incantation placing the new parents bloodline ahead of first parents hence creating a new set of natural parents. This simply places the new bloodline first genetically and placing the original parents as distant relatives genetically. After blood magic as combined the new genetic code, the new parents recite the next Incantation accepting the child as their true and natural child, then heal the prick wounds. The final phase is the Naming and Introduction Incantation which is performed by the new parents and Godparents of the child, which basically introduces the child to world as being born for a second time. We learned that the Ceremony although not endorsed or promoted in the UK was not illegal and so we planned the event. The ceremony was planned for two months time that way to include both Lilianna and our new son. Two months later James Draconis Malfoy-Potter was introduced to the pack. The ceremony also included Lilianna involving her Godparents Hermione and Diego and for James (who we affectionately call Jamie) was presented with his Godparents Severus and Remus Lupin-Snape. Lilianna's appearance did not appear to change drastically, just little things like jaw lines, nose shape and eye shape altered only slightly to reflect Harry and myself. At the reception held at the Burrow, Mione and Diego announced they were expecting twins in about 6mos. We had already knew but were unsure how the rest of the Pack and Weasley family would feel. Liam was extremely excited 2yr old for his mum and dad, much to Weasley disappointment Liam would always call him Ron. 5 months later Liam would be joined by fraternal twins Victoria Alejandra and Gabriel Miguel. The twins were big and needed to be delivered early both were just shy of 7lbs.

Two years later Diego would have a patient, a young teenage girl who had become pregnant, and wanted to give up the baby for adoption. Instantly thinking of Harry and myself we became the proud parents once again of a baby girl. She would become the princess of pack, Eleanor Rose Malfoy-Potter, the lady of the house much to chagrin of her family. Eight months later Harry would take Puddlemere for a record breaking 7th consecutive Quiditch League Championship and 7years undefeated Seeker MVP. During the match against the Wasps while going for Snitch he was hit in the head by a Bludger. Ever the champion he caught the Snitch, while careening to the ground. His injuries left Harry in a coma for 8 months, never leaving his side he woke with a single question, "Did we win?" if I wasn't so happy to see him awake I would cursed him on the spot. I filled him in on the results from the match, and the Beater for Wasps was questioned and found clear of any malicious intent. Harry deeply affected that he could have left his family retired from Professional Quiditch. However Harry's Quiditch career is did not end there. Harry would accept from Headmistress McGonagall the position of Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher and Gryffindor Quiditich Coach. Since the war ended Hogwarts student population had grown exponentially. The school had to hire no less than two professors per subject more for your base subjects of Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA. Also they now had a Quiditch Coach for every house allowing Madam Hooch to oversee a Quiditch Department. The offer excited Harry quite a lot, the thought of returning to the only true home he ever had, felt complete for him. So I decided to leave St. Mungos as well and open a private practice in Hogsmeade. Joining me in my practice was Diego and Susan Bones. A few years ago Susan was attacked and raped in Diagon Alley. The rape was perpetrated by Theodore Nott who had managed to stay free until recently. Susan became pregnant and gave birth to Kyle, he was born just before we brought Jamie home, who would be a constant fixture in our home. Kyle would be adopted by the pack having a loving and accepting family to protect him. This doesn't mean that the Bones family didn't stand behind Susan they did, Susan was the only one in her generation for that family to survive the war. Both of Susan's older brothers were killed in the war.

So our practiced consisted of a General Practice Healer Susan, Pediatrics/Family/Special Needs me, and OB/GYN/Fertility, Diego. Buying a couple thousand acres on the edge of town we set up our clinic. On this property consisted the Clinic, and three homes, The Montemayors, The Bones, and the Malfoy-Potters. The 900 acres directly across consisted of the Lupin-Snape home and the new Hogsmeade Primary School ran by Remus Lupin-Snape. This would allow Sev and myself to make our first real breakthroughs in the Wolfsbane Potion research.

At the age of 28 this is where we were, three beautiful children, surrounded by our loving family and friends. During the war many families relocated to Hogsmeade, some returned to their homes while most stayed. Hogsmeade is no longer a sleepy small village but a new bustling town and seemed perfect for us. Our property was at his edge of town between the Black Lake and Hogwarts. Harry picked the place of or home to overlook the lake toward the castle. It was on the night of our 7th anniversary we dropped off the children with Mione and Diego for a quiet night to ourselves. We found ourselves, after some dinner and love making, lying in the hammock watching the stars and you can guess the rest when we were interrupted by my darling Sister-in-law Ginny Mc Alister. Ginny said she needed my help a village in France that had been attacked, what was left of the Deatheaters and other Dark forces still plagued the Magical community; Harry joined us as we headed to the emergency Medical tent with my bag in hand. I opened the flap to see my brother trying to get three babies to calm down. Doing a good job, being the father of 3yr old Ian and 1yr old Kieran, I could not have been a prouder older brother. I examined the babies, no spells were used on the children but they had some minor physical wounds and smoke inhalation from the fire but they would be fine. The babies were triplets, rare in the magical world but still did occur, 2 boys and 1 girl about 17 months old and nothing was known about who they were, or why they might have been in that house. Next thing Harry says, "Is it okay to take our kids home now." He said playing with little girl who giggling holding Harry's shoulder length hair. Ginny said "why do think you're here," I responded "trying to turn us into Weasley's." I smiled back at her. Taking our new brood home we entered our home, to find the pack waiting for us. It would seem that they were notified of our new additions and we were quickly surrounded by the children wanting to see their new family members.

A few days later while preparing for the ceremony, we still had yet come up with any names. "Dray, how about Ursa Minor?" he asked playing with our new daughter. "No, Potter we are not naming her Ursa Minor." Looking up from the cauldron for the Adoption spell, Diego just grinned at us. "Well it will have to go with the boys names." Harry responded while tossing our daughter in the air. "POTTER, stop throwing her like that, and I have the perfect name for her. Now get over here and give us your blood for the potion." Looking cross at him knowing full well he wasn't paying attention. "She loves it Dray, she going to be great flyer that one, better than her old man I say." Gently placing her in the pram and kissing her on the forehead. The next day on the family property, we call the Woodlands the Pack was introduced to its newest members sponsored by their Godparents Mathew and Ginny McAlister were presented, Orion Alexander Malfoy-Potter, Apollo Sirius Malfoy-Potter, and Cassiopeia Alicia Malfoy-Potter.

Chapter 3

Taking to the Sky

Immediately starting at Hogwarts Harry began thinking of ways to spend more time with his children. Something sure his parents would have done had they lived. Upon waking up from his coma and learning how close he was to death, grateful he still breathed for fear of my wrath he vowed to spend as much time with his children as possible. He decided to create a Jr. Quiditch League in the town of Hogsmeade; the population had grown to upwards of two thousand residents. This left a good number of children roaming the streets of the town unsupervised and destined for trouble during the summer holidays. Harry revamped the rules and then came up with a safe and fair way for all children play the sport while teaching teamwork and learning basic game skills. Harry figured if Hogwarts can do four teams surely he put together at least that many fitting the design he had come up with. He wanted to involve children as early as possible, so the age groups broke down like this; ages 5-6, ages 7-10, ages 11 – 13, and ages 14 – 18 this including students up to one year after Hogwarts. He had contacted the broom manufacturers to see if they would be interested in design a line of brooms to meet his requirements. The all literally begged to be involved in any project by the Boy who lived. Harry told them that he would have the students testing prototypes, and he did till all hours. Everything was progressing just fine and look like he could start this summer. The only variable would be the number of parents and kids interested, because the number of teams depended on the total signed up. He wanted to have every team to have 10 12 members. All children play is main rule for the parents that volunteer as coaches. The number of kids per team is to allow for the kids to play all positions especially for the lower brackets the upper brackets would play by the Rules used at Hogwarts, since those age groups would be in attendance at the school. Sign-ups occurred on the weekend before Hogwarts was to let out that summer and the response was immediate. Harry had enough kids and parent volunteers to put out a total of 36 teams. Sixteen in the lower brackets 8 each and twenty in the upper brackets 10 each. Harry would of course coach his daughter's team scaring all the other parents of the 5 year olds. Lillanna would not be phased at her daddy's antics but reveled in them. She came home at end of the summer with her 1st place team award and most outstanding player, voted by team and not the coach. Let's just say that Hogsmeade Jr. Quiditch League was a grand success.

Two years later would find the house in a constant state of repair charms from the rambunctious children running through the house. I constantly had to floo Molly Weasley asking her if this is what it was like when her kids were this age. She simply reassures me that I am doing a great job and could not be prouder of the job Harry and I are doing. With my mother in hiding during the war Molly looked out for me far more than anyone expected especially me, but there are times I would have not known what to do with out her. The triplets hitting the terrible twos was the easy part this particular year they could now run after the brothers and sisters. Ellie being only 4 months older than the trio had her fussy moments but the trio, my god what did I get myself into. I would not trade them for anything, we had to bring in Dobby over from Hogwarts to help with kids. That poor elf suffered more with kids than anything Lucius might have done to him. I am glad I sent him to Harry warning him, although he always just shakes his head when I mention it saying, "I tell you about it sometime." I have yet to hear the story, but with the Kids, alone time is rare. That summer Lilianna commanded the pack with authority over all her siblings and cousins. They all looked up to her and her many trophies in awe of someday winning their own. Harry only managed to get overly excited enough to be dejected from only 1 game that summer. Harry has yet to learn to confront the Refs of his children's games without a wand being drawn on him. I think it's his way of showing them he loves them; the kids just think it's hilarious. Sev calls it 'Going Potter' on the them, and now has become the catch phrase for the family. Jamie trying to push himself to best his sister had broken his arm while going for the snitch against Kyle in the 5/6 yr old final game. Kyle caught the snitch and won his team the game. Harry on the other hand was deeply upset, not like he had not suffered an injury before, which I constantly reminded him. Healed and in dads arms told his sister that he vowed to beat her records, she simply stated, "You Wish." And smirked.

That Christmas Diego and Mione were headed to Texas to spend the holidays with his family. The trip was to introduce their newest additions Identical twin boys Esteban Tomas and Enrique Nicolas Montemayor. Liam was looking forward to his this trip to America and started practicing his Spanish to impress his abuelo and abuela. The Weasel had demanded that Liam spend the holidays at the Burrow so he could meet his new sister and stepmother, Ron's third wife. Adara Naida Weasley was born 2 days before the twins. This had further strained the situation between Mione and Ron, because he would out of the nowhere demand that Liam spend time with him and the Weasely clan. Liam had refused to go, and would constantly state how much he hated Ron for ruining things for him. This troubled Harry deeply, and he negotiated an agreement between Mione and Ron, allowing for Ron to get an extra week for Easter Holidays. Harry would work any details with Remus and the Primary school later. It was two days after Mione and Diego had left that we were contacted by Diego requesting my help with a medical case in America. I hastily packed what I would need, with the information that Diego provided and port keyed to Texas. Diego was the eldest of four children he as two younger sisters; his parents attempted to have more but resulted in 2 still borns and 1 miscarriage. The reasons being the driving force behind his own research, to improve health for women... Diego parents long given up having more children but after a night of celebrating his father's recent publication his mother had become pregnant. So at the age of 25 Diego welcomed his little brother. He was born a year before he arrived in the UK. His parents are professors at the University of Texas at San Antonio, Department of Magic. I was amazed about how much of the American Magical community is in plain site and still remained unnoticed by American muggles. When Diego arrived in Texas he was contacted by a colleague he went to Medical School with, who worked at the Hospital and had read a journal article Sev and I had written earlier that year. Diego's friend made a plea to him to ask for my aide on a case that he had been working on. We drove up to what appeared to a muggle hospital, till upon closer inspection I could see the magic around the building again hiding in plain site. We entered the hospital and quickly make our way to magical wings. We found the pediatric unit and we were greeted by Diego's friend a Dr. Todd Chastain. He quickly had me shown to a crib containing twin identical girls; on first site they appeared normal. I am quickly informed that they are part werewolf. The mother was a witch/werewolf and father a wizard. The girls have been unresponsive to any treatment, because of the girls unusual protection magic no complete diagnosis can be given. The mother was a werewolf who was attacked and raped while in human form. Normally a female werewolf's body rejects the pregnancy at the first full moon after conception if the father was not her one true mate. This led to only more confusion how the girls could have been carried to term. The mother sadly died as a result of a very difficult birth. The doctors here have tried everything they knew which only seemed to make the situation worse. After series of tests that I managed to get done using muggle methods the girls seemed to have the same characteristics as the children of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Their eldest daughter Jacqueline suffered similar symptoms after birth that was similar to the twins, it was from a type of toxemia as a result of the werewolf and veela mix in her blood. Bill's son and second daughter suffered the same toxemia and are now causing quite the stir amongst the population of Hogwarts. It appears that the father might have been at least half veela. I gave the girls similar treatments and they seem to have responded with tremendous results. Three weeks later with Mione and Diego returned to the UK, I was quietly rocking one of the girls to sleep, when I was interrupted by a sudden voice. "So Dray, when can our daughters come home?" I had been keeping Harry a breast of the situation on a daily basis, and not shocked at all when he showed. "Tomorrow as a matter fact." Placing a kiss on his cheek and handing him one of our newest pack members. The following weekend in front of the pack and other family members was introduced Rebecca Eve Malfoy-Potter and Elizabeth Ruby Malfoy-Potter. Due to their werewolf blood, even the Adoption Ceremony couldn't cure it; they would spend a great deal of time with their beloved Moonpa. Remi was a god send with the girls and them for him. If Potter had his way one of the girls would have ended up with name Moonbeam.

The first full moon after the end of school was the girl's first physical transformation of any kind. Previous moons that would just get really hairy and grow little fangs, Harry worried insescently pacing a hole in the floor till our little cubs came back with Moony. Since the adoption of the girls, this only reinforced Harry's desire to finally become an animagus, I can't say that I blamed him I worried just as much. We had started training during the war but never completed it. The kids wouldn't be left out either, "we are a pack and the pack always sticks together." The yelled in unison, quite impressive. The knock at the door indicated that our darling ones were back, Harry was there in flash tripping over a table and breaking the vase, quickly snatching one of them from Sev, and darted up to their room. He did that all in record time hearing his barely audible greetings. Remi followed while I grabbed my bag and headed up to check on the cubs after playing proper host. I arrived only to find a shock that nearly gave me heart attack. "NO, Potter put her down, must you always throw our children in the air so high." I scald him "Ah Dray, I don't throw, I toss and they barely leave my hands." Still holding her in air laughing as if she never knew she just transformed. "I'll take Rebecca and examine her," picking her out Remy's arms, "Are you and Sev going to join us for dinner and tell us how the transformation went." Before Remus could answer, "Yes, they will be joining us, oh they grew a type of bird beak like facial features kind of like those Bulgarian Veela at the World Cup you remember, right Moony." Harry said while never once taking his eyes of **throwing**Elizabeth in the air again. "Yes, Draco, Sev and I will be joining you I see you all later then." Remus said shaking his head at Harry's antics. Giving me a hug and kissing Rebecca on the forehead causing for her to giggle, he followed me out of the room. After about fifteen minutes I came back placing Elizabeth on the floor next her sister and sit down next to Harry at the love seat in the twins' nursery watching the girls play with their toys.

"Dray, do you mind that we have 8 children?" Harry asked softly.

"No, I just never expected have them at all, I never expected to survive the war. Now I couldn't be happier."

"I know you used to make fun of the Weasley's we were young and all. But..."

"Harry, I was young, and told exactly how to behave and what to say to whom. I am not proud. I always wanted siblings, and now I have one I love very much, who is married to a Weasely incidentally, and a loving mother and grandmother to the children." Kissing me on the cheek Harry got up and picked up a tea cup and had taken a big swallow.

"Dray, this tea taste different, is it a new blend?' I notice instantly as his hair starts to turn green and face start to turn orange. I don't know how I managed to keep a straight face, knowing instantly which one of our children was the perpetrator.

"No love, I didn't make the tea, who brought the tray in?

"Jamie, he said you told him to bring it up."

"Oh? Harry take a look in the mirror."

"Why?" Turning only slightly to see his reflection on wall Mirror the house shook. **"JAMES DRACONIS MALFOY-POTTER WHERE ARE YOU?"** Instantly hearing the scurrying of little feat and a door slam as Harry tore out of the room chasing after our son, I couldn't wait to see how Harry handled this one. I knew that the Beginning Potions Set was a good Idea. Reminding myself I need to be more aware myself.

"Get used to that, Girls your brother is going to cause your dad to go gray early." Dinner that night was a comedic affair a very sullen Jamie was forced to drink the other cup of tea as punishment and sat across from his similar green haired and orange faced dad.

Chapter 4

A Mighty Heart

The Following year just a very special first birthday for the cubs, and the pack would grow again. Harry and I were woken in the middle of the night by my brother; he needed help from Remus and I there had been an attack on a village during the full moon the previous night. The attack was committed by Fenir Grayback and his band of rogue werewolves. Grayback had managed to elude capture at the end of the war; his attacks now are not solely focused on the young. He and his band of rogues intend on turning the kids, and killing their family leaving those children with little options. Many of the victims have been left to die by their family members or left to the werewolves. It has become the most recent issue for the Ministry because of the increased attacks. Arriving what is left of a burned out village, it dawns on me to ask about my new nephew, "How is Ginny and the baby?" Ginny and Mathew welcomed their third child a son Cameron Arthur McAlister. "He is been a bit Colicky, but he is doing well." He states as we approach the med tent. "How many this time?" I asked. "Just 3, that's all that made it." Matt stated flatly. "What, Would do you mean only three?" Remus asked. Matt explained, "That some residents who live outside the village proper that after the attack was over came into the village and surveyed the damage and look for survivors. According to reports 7 families were attacked. The residents set fire to the homes, all the adults had been killed but 15 children had lived through the attacks. All but these 3 of those children survived the fires. Remus, they have been taken into custody, this is will be big. But this isn't why I brought you here to see this. It is to see them." Stepping inside the tent to see why we were brought here. What I saw could only make me stare in awe.

What I saw could only be short of amazing, twin boys about 15 months old, sitting on either side of a third child I couldn't tell the gender of the third were holding the healers back with a mass of spinning objects. From the look of the boys they appeared to have been bitten, the team on site managed to heal the bite wounds but when the twins had awakened they became frightened and began tapping into their magic to defend themselves. Harry said he experienced burst of magic like this when he had become frightened but I never thought I witness an event like this. Before I could even ask, Remi approached the boys with certain posturing and demeanor, I like to call 'tapping into his inner wolf.' The effects of the moon, scents and other such things that revolve around being a werewolf were instinctual upon surviving the bite, the boys submitted to Remus' Alpha male scent and then succumbed to sleep. I was able examine them, all three boys, as it turned out, indeed have been bitten and at such a young age their transformations will be rough. The test should that the twin were 17 months old and the third boy was 15 months. The attacks from Greyback now included infants and not just older children. Further tests had shown the boys were an immediate relation to each other most likely first cousins or closer. The twins were instinctually protecting their family member this was the first known case of such a phenomenon. My youngest patient most recently afflicted with Lycanthropy has been a 4 year old boy just shy of 5th birthday, than Bill's children and my daughters are unique hybrids. The twins have responded well to care and treatment for the bites, minor burns and smoke inhalation. The third boy did not recover as fast; he suffered some minor and 3rd degree burns, and heavier smoke inhalation. We contacted the others to prepare the clinic for our arrival, since it is the only place in all of Western Europe that regularly sees and treats those afflicted with Lycanthropy and offers any treatment to them and family members. Upon our arrival Remus had taken the twins and went off with Susan and Diego, while Mionie and Sev joined me with third boy to stabilize his condition further. I had come into the waiting room only to be mob by the pack, asking a ton of questions. I let those waiting know that we are not out of woods yet with one but the twins are doing nicely and that Moony was with the twins now. Lizzie and Becky now walking earlier than any of the others were trying to indicate they want their moonpa. The cubs, as we call them, have developed their motor skills faster than normal but were behind for speech development even for twins. I had Harry and Lilianna take the girls to Remus since they had been moved to a room and have Harry ascertain the twins power decide the next step for them. "Liam could you and Jamie help your mother take the younglings to Daycare and get the others to school?"

"Father, schools canceled." Jamie said with a flat tone and straight face.

"James Draconis, you know better than to try and lie to me, just because Remus is here doesn't mean there is no school. I will send your sister out to help you." Turning head back shaking my head.

"You are so busted." Kyle said laughing at his best friend.

Mathew was right; the Ministry was taking a beating for the disaster in the village. The ministry had tried take the boys on several occasions only to be directly threatened by Harry to leave his family alone, and was not going to let the Minister himself to lay one hand on them. Scrimgouer was livid, I can't be leave he is still in power, but he was not going to challenge Harry on any level. He may have chosen Quiditch as a career, but he is still the most powerful wizard I had ever seen. I had no doubts anyone try to take those boys would not live more then 5 seconds. The press had turned this into the showdown of the Century, between Harry and Scrimgouer, of course it didn't hurt that Mathew and I had controlling interests in the Daily Profit, to make sure the press kept the public in tune with a situation the Ministry would have liked to see go away. Two months later, Scrimgouer backed down; the offenders were prosecuted fairly, and received punishment according to the laws. Remus was not happy with sentence and neither was I. Grayback's rogues hadn't stopped the attacks; three more villages since that night had been brutalized turning a total of 15 more children. Due to the press war between Harry and the Minister many family members felt they had support to help with the children only a few needed to be found homes. Remus offered discount tuition to Hogsmeade Primary a fourth of what the normal fees are. The Clinic offered free and discounted services for the children afflicted. Harry tested the boys magic levels and found to be powerful as individual children but together the three had a connection that could multiply there capabilities. Why the twins were able to keep away anyone who approached. We felt the only safe place for these special ones were with us. The boys are doing great; the twins were adopted by Remus and Sev. "So Remi, how are our cubs doing ready to go home soon, Potter is starting give headache." Sev had asked his mate. Harry was already making comments like, "He is getting so strong Dray, feel our son's grip, he will never fall of his broom." "Look Dray do see our son he just smiled at me." And of course there was the usual throwing up in the air. So five months later the pack officially grew by 3 Dominic Lupin-Snape, Dorian Lupin-Snape and Tristan Callum Malfoy-Potter. . This also introduced the new orphanage that sat on the edge of the Woodlands and the Lupin-Snape property. It was called Lunar House and gave a place for those children with special needs a home. The house would be run by a new family to live in the Woodlands the De La Luna Family. The house was the old Malfoy Manor, with 200 rooms it would be big enough to meet the needs, the manor was moved magically dungeons and all to its new location. The Home was gone over with a fine tooth comb to eliminate all dark magic residues, artifacts and other such items. The house was remodeled to fit the needs of its new residents. The dungeons were converted for the transformations of the children afflicted with lycanthropy. The house elves were only too happy to be part of the new Lunar House and to help with the children. It only seemed fitting for me to do something useful with the house; the original property will find a new use soon.

I would have liked to say that our family had finished growing; I never expected to be a father let alone a father of 10. My father must be rolling in his grave that I have the number of children that I do. The next addition would come to us by way of the muggle world. Harry and I managed to get some mobiles to work in the wizarding world for the communicating with the muggle world hospitals and aide programs. I received a call from Emma Finch-Fetchley, a social worker with an aide program, and Justin's younger sister who was also a witch. Emma work as a social worker to help orphaned and abandoned magical children find a place in the magical community. Harry's idea actually, it was to help prevent another child growing up into the next Dark Lord. Next to werewolf aide, the area closest to Harry and I is aide to battered, abused and neglected children. He never wants a child to grow up in a house being hated by people who are supposed to care for you. After witnessing his situation first hand and my own abuse at the hands of my father this issue has become the power behind the work we do. A related issue started by Susan for batter and abused women, especially women who were raped during and after the war.

Our clinic receives all the calls to for these programs, and it has allowed us to build on to the clinic and hire more Healers. We are currently the size of small hospital 350 beds, but we still call ourselves a clinic. Hiring more healers as allowed Diego, Susan, and myself to work on our research projects and spend time with our families. The Clinic is now open 7 days a week and 365 days a year. The three of us take turns on emergency calls for the programs sharing the duty. Well this week it was my turn to be on call, and would face one of biggest challenges.

I met Emma at London's Charity Hospital where moments after my arrival I was ushered in to see my new patient. I didn't know what to expect when I walked in, but it would be come on of the greatest challenges of my career. I stepped through doors to sounds of a wailing baby and to see several objects in the room flying about, I hurried over to find a baby girl, according to Emma only hours old, she alerted me immediately after the birth and magic was detected. The baby's chart stated that she was born premature, 6 weeks, and that the mother was a young muggle teenage girl from the streets and confirmed drug user. I quickly got work trying to the baby's magic under control and her situation stable for transport back to the Clinic. After getting the baby to sleep I went in search of the mother. I found the mother who was being kept alive by life support according to her chart she suffered an overdose and is not expected to survive her condition being critical. I next went to find Emma and take baby out there as soon as possible. I found her in the waiting room talking to a teenage boy around 16 years old. Emma introduced me to Brian, who was not the father but best friends with Julie the baby's mother. They intended to raise the baby together and for Julie to get of the streets and he went to work for pimp, to earn enough to keep her off and raise the child. He said she didn't discover she was pregnant until she was about 3 months along. She had been clean up until that day; he had just come back from a client to discover her. I asked him if Julie had any family that could take the child, and what drugs she had been using previously. She was mainly a drinker, and user of X, but she sometimes used Cocaine and Crystal Meth. She never used any Heroin or LSD. I asked him he would like to see her or the baby, just her that he would have to be somewhere in half hour. I had Emma escort him back to see her and told I was leaving with the little girl but to keep me informed if any family she be found.

Three months later she is responding fine and has put on 3 pounds and grown 4inches. She is now at her newborn weight but her length is above average. I suspect she will be around 6'ft tall. Overall baby Isolde, the name I had given her, is doing fantastic and surpassing expectations. I can only hope that the lingering affects will be limited such as ADDHD and any learning disabilities. Emma informed me that she exhausted her search and that Julie had no immediate family and no distant relation was willing to take the child. So is Isolde is now a ward of the Ministry. She still isn't quite ready, maybe another week, before she would be able to leave the clinic to either a home or one of the two orphanages that have been founded for magical orphans. One orphanage is in Diagon Alley and here in Hogsmeade, Lunar House is the larger of the two it is primarily for magically afflicted but some uninflected children had recently been placed there, so that both are near medical care for the children and direct access to the magical community. But I knew where she was going to end up all I had to do is tell Harry. I left the clinic walking the familiar path to our home thinking of ways to tell him this was how it was going to be. I walk into the home thankful for the usual chaos it is kind of quite. They must have pissed of Harry because there only this quiet when he has to yell at them. As I scanned the living area I spy my son hanging from the 12ft ceiling, screaming to get him down apparently he has been pretending to be Spiderman again, and Kyle on the floor laughing at his best friend, the triplets are seated in the corner huddled up, always a scary sight, Ellie the princess reclining on the couch reading some teen magazine and Tristan snuggled up next to her, and I spot Liam and Lillianna at the table by the window where she is loosing at a game of chess, vowing that she will win of these days, 'not likely' is Liam's response, looking up and spotting me. She bounds over to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Hi father," and before I could ask she continues, "How was your day, good I hope, the twins are napping in their room, dad is upstairs working on something, it is pot luck night you know, Uncles Sev and Moony are doing the main course, Uncle Diego and Aunt Mione are doing salads and deserts, Aunt Susan got called to London and Kyle will spending the night and Dobby is fixing what ever dad told him to, and I think that's it." She concludes by kissing me on the cheek and goes back to Liam who has the board set up for another game. I wave my wand and freeing Jamie from the ceiling who was still asking to get him down. "No luv, I think you got it all."

"Oh Lil can you and Liam search out the triples before they blow something up again." They had quietly snuck away during the conversation. I headed upstairs to search out my wayward husband. I found Harry in Tristan's nursery assembling a crib that we used for Cassie.

"Yes Dray, I know, and of course we are going to take her, I knew the minute I saw your face that she wasn't going anywhere else." Kissing me softly on the lips and he heads back to his task.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I grin stupidly staring at his back.

"No but you can show me after dinner, because we have a date tonight. The Godparents are babysitting tonight. It is the anniversary of our first real date; I wanted to do something special before we can't." I walk over and kiss him; I can't believe what a sap I turned into, what happened the Draco Malfoy snarky bastard I think to myself.

"You're still a snarky bastard, Luv, but you're my snarky bastard." I really need to ask him how he does that. A month later in a ceremony no less extravagent than any of the others our newest pack member joined us, Isolde Jade Malfoy-Potter. Her Godfathers were no less ecstatic about being asked, Charlie and Oliver and the new de la Luna family. Yes they are the caretakers of Lunar House.

The de la Luna family has become our newest pack members. The only part of the Weasley family to be inducted, the Weasley's an army unto their own but loyal allies to the pack, the feisty red headed clan is lovingly referred to has the Herd, and you'll understand that later when I get to those stories. The de la Luna family was created as a way to create a loving unified family that supports one another. The family came about through some very sad situations. It started during the final days of war with Voldemort. Charlie had been away on a mission for the Order and left his wife and infant daughter at the Dragon Camps in Romania. Deatheaters attacked the camps during the night and left no survivors. Charlie's wife Tatiana and daughter Oxanna were killed while trying to escape the battle. After the end of the war Charlie had immersed him self in his work on Magical Animal Behavior and isolated himself from his family and others for a few years.

Oliver's story wasn't anymore pleasant than Charlie's. Oliver had married Katie Bell, his second wife his first wife was Angelina Johnson they divorced, it simply did not work out, and she set him up with her best friend Katie. Katie after playing a few years in the league left to start work in design for the Shooting Star Broom Company when Angelina had set them up. Oliver and Katie married soon after and had a baby boy named Michael David. Their tragedy took place after the war; it was the first of the Werewolves new attack plans. Oliver was away with the team when the attacked took place. I was contacted by my brother and was one of the first on scene. The carnage was sickening the stench of blood lingered all over the house. Oliver's son would become my first patient of this new form of terror attacks on the Magical Community, he survived but was bitten. I broke the news to Oliver, I had to have Harry there for support, Harry and I had become good friends with the couple since Harry joined the team. Oliver though in shock wanted to see his son straight away and we did our best to help him through this.

At the Familius ceremony for Eleanor, Charlie made is first appearance since the death of his family. Charlie and Oliver met up and began a friendship and support for each other. Their relationship evolved quickly to a deeply loving bond, both had dated both sexes after leaving Hogwarts so same sex relations were not strange to them. The bond grew stronger and they married in a ceremony held at the Woodlands where they had met back up with each other. As a result of the increased werewolf attacks which lead to a large number of afflicted children who needed homes. Oliver had joined Remus in fighting for the children and survivors of the attacks. To date they had adopted Noah a happy go lucky two year old and an infant girl 6 months of age they named after their late wives Tatiana Katherine. They had went on to add a 17 month old girl they christened Jesse Anne and a four month old boy they named Jordan Scott. They would adopt another boy naming him Paul Arthur. All the children are afflicted fully with Lycanthropy and they wanted to create one family hence the new last name which translates to Of the Moon (de la Luna). Now Moony has more cubs to spoil besides his own which is now bigger also.

Moony and Sev have added their precious little girl Bethany Ann Lupin-Snape joined her brothers and pack mates to huge welcome. Not only did Bethany join us but Harry and I made it even dozen. While on vacation with the Montemayor clan in Cancun, Mexico for Diego's youngest sisters wedding I was called into service to help a mysterious attack in a remote jungle village. The small magical village was an old Mayan site that managed to stay hidden from their enemies and the Spanish when they had arrived. It was not discovered till Spanish Wizards arrived in the region. The village like those in Europe had left no survivors but two boys; they were maybe a few months old. I couldn't tell yet if they were related but they were relatively unharmed. The two boys were well hid during the attack, they avoided any serious harm. The werewolf attacks in Mexico appear to have no connection to those in Europe or the UK. So through mounds of paper work the two newest arrivals Dylan Rhys and Ethan Tyler joined the pack. At the Ceremony Jamie, being the smartass he is, told Harry and I, 'Look now when you go shopping you can buy 10 items and get 2 for free, you can save money."

"CRASH"

"BANG"

I stop typing on my compudor thingy Harry got the family, why did I have start typing my memoirs when it's my turn to watch the kids.

"HEY I'M TELLING"

"THAT'S RIGHT GO TELL DAD"

"I'M NOT TELLING DAD, I'M TELLING FATHER'

"NO DON"T, NO CASSIE DON'T TELL HIM'

I show up in the kitchen wand out, lucky for us the Library is on the ground floor.

"To Late I am already here." I start cleaning the mess up and then start to wonder when I became so good at household charms. I must remember to send a note to Molly thanking her for her help.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The House of the Moon

The de la Luna family has become our newest pack members. The only part of the Weasley family to be inducted, the Weasley's an army unto their own but loyal allies to the pack, the feisty red headed clan is lovingly referred to has the Herd, and you'll understand that later when I get to those stories. The de la Luna family was created as a way to create a loving unified family that supports one another. The family came about through some very sad situations. It started during the final days of war with Voldemort. Charlie had been away on a mission for the Order and left his wife and infant daughter at the Dragon Camps in Romania. Deatheaters attacked the camps during the night and left no survivors. Charlie's wife Tatiana and daughter Oxanna were killed while trying to escape the battle. After the end of the war Charlie had immersed him self in his work on Magical Animal Behavior and isolated himself from his family and others for a few years.

Oliver's story wasn't anymore pleasant than Charlie's. Oliver had married Katie Bell, his second wife his first wife was Angelina Johnson they divorced, it simply did not work out, and she set him up with her best friend Katie. Katie after playing a few years in the league left to start work in design for the Shooting Star Broom Company when Angelina had set them up. Oliver and Katie married soon after and had a baby boy named Michael David. Their tragedy took place after the war; it was the first of the Werewolves new attack plans. Oliver was away with the team when the attacked took place. I was contacted by my brother and was one of the first on scene. The carnage was sickening the stench of blood lingered all over the house. Oliver's son would become my first patient of this new form of terror attacks on the Magical Community, he survived but was bitten. I broke the news to Oliver, I had to have Harry there for support, Harry and I had become good friends with the couple since Harry joined the team. Oliver though in shock wanted to see his son straight away and we did our best to help him through this.

At the Familius ceremony for Eleanor, Charlie made is first appearance since the death of his family. Charlie and Oliver met up and began a friendship and support for each other. Their relationship evolved quickly to a deeply loving bond, both had dated both sexes after leaving Hogwarts so same sex relations were not strange to them. The bond grew stronger and they married in a ceremony held at the Woodlands where they had met back up with each other. As a result of the increased werewolf attacks which lead to a large number of afflicted children who needed homes. Oliver had joined Remus in fighting for the children and survivors of the attacks. To date they had adopted Noah a happy go lucky two year old and an infant girl 6 months of age they named after their late wives Tatiana Katherine. They had went on to add a 17 month old girl they christened Jesse Anne and a four month old boy they named Jordan Scott. They would adopt another boy naming him Paul Arthur. All the children are afflicted fully with Lycanthropy and they wanted to create one family hence the new last name which translates to Of the Moon (de la Luna). Now Moony has more cubs to spoil besides his own which is now bigger also.

Moony and Sev have added their precious little girl Bethany Ann Lupin-Snape joined her brothers and pack mates to huge welcome. Not only did Bethany join us but Harry and I made it even dozen. While on vacation with the Montemayor clan in Cancun, Mexico for Diego's youngest sisters wedding I was called into service to help a mysterious attack in a remote jungle village. The small magical village was an old Mayan site that managed to stay hidden from their enemies and the Spanish when they had arrived. It was not discovered till Spanish Wizards arrived in the region. The village like those in Europe had left no survivors but two boys; they were maybe a few months old. I couldn't tell yet if they were related but they were relatively unharmed. The two boys were well hid during the attack, they avoided any serious harm. The werewolf attacks in Mexico appear to have no connection to those in Europe or the UK. So through mounds of paper work the two newest arrivals Dylan Rhys and Ethan Tyler joined the pack. At the Ceremony Jamie, being the smartass he is, told Harry and I, 'Look now when you go shopping you can buy 10 items and get 2 for free, you can save money."

"CRASH"

"BANG"

I stop typing on my compudor thingy Harry got the family, why did I have start typing my memoirs when it's my turn to watch the kids.

"HEY I'M TELLING"

"THAT'S RIGHT GO TELL DAD"

"I'M NOT TELLING DAD, I'M TELLING FATHER'

"NO DON"T, NO CASSIE DON'T TELL HIM'

I show up in the kitchen wand out, lucky for us the Library is on the ground floor.

"To Late I am already here." I start cleaning the mess up and then start to wonder when I became so good at household charms. I must remember to send a note to Molly thanking her for her help.


End file.
